The bloodthirsty demon
by chocapik
Summary: Après sa rencontre avec Ace et Luffy, il part parcourir sa propre aventure à travers les océans. Il y fera la rencontre de plusieurs grands pirates, notamment Barbe Blanche, Shanks Le roux et certains Supernovaes. Mais pourra-t-il empêcher la mort de Ace, son premier ami ? Au cours de son voyage, il se fera un nom : the bloodthirsty demon, dit aussi le démon sanguinaire.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : the bloodthirsty demon  
Auteur : Chocapik  
Rating M : à cause des actes sanguinaires du personnage principal.  
Disclaimed : Le manga One piece appartient à Eichiro Oda ainsi que ses personnages. Le design du sharingan appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka de Naruto. Yozora Uchiha ainsi que d'autres personnages m'appartiennent.  
Post-note : Yozora Uchiha est à la base un personnage de ma fiction Le livre magique. Pour plus d'information à son sujet lire la fin du dernier chapitre de la dite fiction. Il possède le sharingan mais juste en tant que design. Il ne sait pas s'en servir.  
Résumé : Yozora, après un naufrage, se retrouve sur l'île de Fushia. Il y rencontre Ace et Luffy avant leur départ. A partir de là, il entame son aventure à travers les mers qui le fascinent tant. Mais la marine y mettra son grain de sel contre son gré. Il fera d'étonnantes rencontres et vivra de périlleuses aventures.

Bonne lecture.  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

* * *

Le vent frais de la nuit et les cris des hiboux le réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières et inspira par le nez péniblement. Il ne savait pas où il était.  
Il n'avait pas mal aux yeux et encore moins au corps, sa peau ne le démangeait pas. Le froid fit seulement trembler ses muscles. Il ne voyait rien, seulement des petits points lumineux dans le ciel. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des étoiles. Il en vit une plus grosse et blanche. Il en conclut qu'elle devait être la lune.  
Il leva le bras vers elle, voulant la toucher. Mais il ne brassa que l'air, le vide. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que son corps était sur une surface douce, molle et fraîche.  
Il se mit sur ses deux pieds avec souplesse et légèreté. Il se trouvait sur une plage, seul. Il scruta autour de lui, s'il y avait une quelconque menace. Puis ne voyant rien et ne sentant rien, il commença sa route, ne sachant pas où aller. De toute manière, il se dit qu'il rencontrera à un moment donné un impondérable.  
La solitude ne le gênait pas. Il a toujours vécu seul.

Il se souvenait avoir tué son créateur et être fasciné par l'océan quand il fut sur le port. Il ne savait pas que manier un bateau, enfin le bateau qu'il avait _emprunté _pouvait être aussi difficile. Il avait pris la mer pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, car cette masse d'eau l'intéressait et l'intriguait à la fois.  
Une violente tempête suivit d'un typhon.  
Le courant marin et le vent violent l'avait attiré vers le typhon. Il avait pensé son heure arriver, qu'il allait mourir. Mais même avec cette pensée, il avait gardé son calme, comme s'il pouvait contrôler la situation, bien qu'il sût que non. Son bateau avait fini en miette en pleine mer, mais lui il était indemne.

Il marchait le long de la plage allant vers la gauche puisque devant lui une immense falaise se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Après un moment de marche, dans le froid glacial, au moment où la lune était bien lumineuse et deux fois plus grande, il s'aperçut qu'un duo l'observait. Le brun ne tenterait rien si eux-mêmes ne ferait rien. Il continuait à marcher tout en les surveillant attentivement. Il écoutait leurs moindres mouvements, leurs respirations et les bruits de leurs pas sur la roche de la falaise.  
Etaient-ils des adversaires ou des éclaireurs ?  
C'était à eux de se dénoncer. Il ne voulait pas faire d'eux, par lui-même, des adversaires. Ce n'était pas sa mission, sa tâche, son but, son dessein.

La lumière de la lune permettait d'éclairer son chemin.  
Il déambula dans une forêt. Le duo le suivait toujours et ne tentait rien.  
C'était la première fois qu'il sentait le parfum de la nature. C'était doux et fort à la fois. Les feuilles s'écrasaient sous son poids ainsi que des vieilles branches d'arbres. Ceux-ci faisaient des grésillements quand il les écrasait. Il remarqua que les deux personnes, qui le filaient, étaient un peu plus proche de lui. Le brun était toujours sur ses gardes.  
Un grognement attira son attention. Il vit à la lueur de la lune des grands yeux jaunes le fixer sur sa droite. Un nouveau grognement retentit. Cela venait effectivement de la chose à qui appartenait les yeux jaunes. La chose avança vers lui tel un prédateur, car le brun put voir sous la lumière de la lune un véritable prédateur. C'était un tigre géant. Il poussa un terrible grognement la gueule béante à l'encontre du brun. Ses crocs brillaient et le brun l'aimait pas l'odeur de son haleine qui était putride. Ses cheveux virevoltèrent à cause du souffle dégagé par son grognement.  
Il ne cilla pas et resta planter en face de la bête, ne la craignant pas. Le tigre lui donna un violent coup de patte mais il le contra par un revers du pieds. Le tigre fut surpris et le jeune homme dégaina son ninja-tô et sauta sur son autre patte-avant après avoir pris son élan. Il se mit à courir dessus pour arriver jusqu'à sa tête et planta sa lame dans son oeil. La bête grogna de frustration et de douleur. Elle secouait la tête pour dégager le brun de sur elle. Il était agrippé à son arme mais commençait à glisser à cause du sang de la bête dont il était maintenant recouvert. Il finit par retirer son arme du globe oculaire et glissa du prédateur. Mais celui-ci ouvrit sa grande gueule et l'avala. Le jeune brun se retrouva dans la gorge du tigre géant. La salive et le sang l'empêchaient de remonter à l'ouverture de sa gueule. Il allait manquer d'air puisque la bête respirait par le nez, de plus l'odeur était presque insupportable. D'un caractère peu patient, il ouvrit la gorge de la bête avec un tranchant vif de sa lame.  
Le sang se mit à gicler abondamment. Le brun se faufila tant bien que mal à l'extérieur. Il était entièrement recouvert de sang. Ses cheveux en étaient imbibés et des gouttes tombaient sur son dos et son visage, se confondant avec ses vêtements et sa peau devenus écarlate. Ses yeux rouges brillaient quand il fixait la bête morte. Il se surprit à aimer être recouvert de sang.  
Le bruit de deux respirations l'alerta. Il avait presque oublié le duo qui le suivait à cause de la bête.

Le duo n'était qu'autre que deux jeunes adolescents. Deux garçons. Il pouvait juste voir leur deux silhouettes dans la nuit désormais noire car la lune était maintenant cachée.

-" Tu as tué le grand tigre ? " s'exclama totalement surpris l'un des deux. Le brun put discerner un chapeau sur sa tête.

-" Quel est ton nom ? Tu es fort. " demanda le deuxième. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que le premier et avait l'air également de porter un chapeau.

-" Vous d'abord ! " dit-il d'un ton calme, comme à son habitude.

-" Oh, tu as l'air méfiant. Mais bon... Je m'appelle Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Et lui là, c'est Luffy. Mon petit frère. "

-" Monkey D. Luffy, en fait. " il y eut un petit rire.

-" Uchiha Yozora. " dit-il en deux temps avec un air serein.

-" Tu viens d'où ? Ca se voit que tu n'es pas d'ici. " demanda le plus jeune.

Yozora ne répondit pas et continua sa route.  
Les deux adolescents le suivirent à sa hauteur. Ils lui posèrent des tas de question sur comment il est arrivé ici, s'il s'était échoué, si son bateau avait été attaqué par des pirates et combien ils étaient, s'il était lui-même un pirate...

-" Un typhon a détruit le bateau. " les coupa le brun.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une sorte de décharge. Des objets et des matériaux de toute sorte étaient disposés en tas un peu partout et s'étalaient sur de bons mètres. Une légère odeur de putréfaction flottait dans l'air. Un peu partout, le brun pouvait voir des feux de camp allumés.

-" Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, on dirait. Tu ne comptes quand-même pas rester dans le Gray Terminal. Viens chez nous, on habite avec les voleurs. Le camp se situe dans les montagnes Corbo. " dit Ace avec un sourire.

-" Mais on est pas des voleurs nous, on habite juste là-bas. " tenait à dire Luffy.

-" Bien, alors allons-y ! " finit-il par dire.

-" Mais d'abord, nous devons aller chasser. Au camp, pour manger et être hébergé il faut chasser notre propre nourriture. " fit Ace en se dirigeant hors du Gray Terminal.

Luffy et lui se mirent à courir dans la forêt. Yozora était à leur allure. Le brun savait que l'odeur du sang qu'il avait sur lui allait attirer des bêtes sauvages très facilement. Directement, un groupe de cochon assez obèses fonçaient sur eux.

-" Je m'en charge. " s'exclama Yozora.

-" Non. Tu vas les saccager. Nous nous en chargeons. " fit Ace.

Yozora ne dit rien à la remarque et laissa Luffy et Ace leur courir après puisque les cochons prirent peur au moment où Luffy leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils allaient servir de nourriture.  
Le brun vit le plus jeune allonger son bras et l'envoyer sur un des cochons. Celui-ci fut assommé. Tandis que Ace s'acharnait sur le reste des cochons. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à les chasser.  
Yozora ne comprenait pas comment le fait d'étirer son corps était possible. Il essayait de détailler l'adolescent mais n'y parvint pas car la nuit n'était pas assez illuminée, la lune ne s'était montrée qu'à moitié.  
En un laps de temps, le duo avait terminé. Le brun les aida à transporter les cochons obèses jusqu'au camp des voleurs.

Le camp ressemblait plutôt à une maison en bois assez grande. Deux petites cabanes étaient disposées à côté mais elles n'étaient pas en assez bonne état pour être habitées. Une femme assez grosse et laide ouvrit brutalement la porte.

-" Où étiez-vous passés ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! " hurla-t-elle à l'encontre des deux jeunes.

-" Mais Dadan, on a été chasser le dîner de ce soir... " s'expliqua Luffy.

-" D'habitude vous êtes plus rapide que ça. Et c'est qui cet homme ? " dit-elle toujours en Hurlant.

Yozora s'avança vers elle et déposa les deux cochons qu'il transportait à ses pieds. Il la regardait dans les yeux et put apercevoir une rougeur sur ses pommettes grâce à la lumière de l'intérieur.

-" Vous êtes Dadan, hein ? " dit-il toujours avec sérieux.

-" Euh oui, mais... Mais et toi tu es qui ? " demanda-t-elle en bégayant tout en essayant de rester sûre d'elle.

-" Uchiha Yozora. Puis-je entrer ? J'ai apporté de quoi manger. " dit-il en montrant de ses yeux rouges les deux cochons sur le sol.

Dadan prit les cochons et ils entrèrent tous.  
La lumière lui picota légèrement un moment les yeux. L'intérieur était assez grand pour la bande de voleurs qui le regardait avec suspicion. Au milieu de la pièce était placé une marmite d'eau bouillonnant vu l'ébullition à l'intérieur et le feu en-dessous de la marmite.

-" Nous avons un invité ce soir, il se nomme Uchiha Yozora. " dit la femme rousse.

Yozora put constater sous la lumière qu'elle était vraiment laide. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux frisés. Elle était obèse et portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon à carreaux verts avec une grosse ceinture marron et des bottines marrons.

-" Rectification. Il reste habiter avec nous tous. Son navire a été détruit par un typhon. Il s'est échoué sur l'île et n'a nul part où vivre. " s'exclama Ace.

Yozora se retourna et put le détailler enfin. Il était grand. Il devait être à sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, ondulés et noirs. Sur sa tête il y avait un chapeau de cowboy orange avec deux sortes de smileys dessus, un qui souriait et un autre qui était triste. Des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses pommettes. Il portait une chemise jaune à manches courtes qu'il laissait ouverte laissant voir son torse nu. A son coude, il arborait un brassard orange. Il était vêtu d'un short noir avec des poches et à ses pieds, il avait des bottines noires.  
Yozora en profita pour savoir de quoi avait l'air Luffy. Il était plus petit mais d'une poignée de centimètres. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, courts et ébouriffés. il portait un chapeau de pailles sur la tête et avait une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleue sans manches et d'un short en jeans bleu et d'une paire de tong. Un grand sourire était dessiné sur son visage.  
Tous deux déposèrent les sangliers près de la marmite.

-" Va donc te laver. Tu es couvert de sang. Et après tu nettoieras le sol. Tu as mis du sang partout. " fit Dadan en pointant d'un revers du pouce la salle d'eau.

Yozora regarda le sol. Il avait laissé une longue trainée de sang de l'entrée jusqu'à lui. De plus ses cheveux gouttaient encore. Le sang n'avait visiblement pas encore séché.

Le brun entra dans la salle d'eau. Elle était petite. Un petit comptoir était à sa gauche où étaient posés des produits de toilette. Une grande bassine en bois remplie d'eau chaude était au milieu de la pièce. Un des voleurs l'avait sûrement déjà préparée.  
Yozora se déshabilla et enleva le sang avec le nécessaire à toilette. Il se rinça les cheveux et entra dans la bassine. Ses vêtements étaient posés sur le petit comptoir.

Il trouva les personnes qui l'hébergeaient très sympathique. Mais il se méfiait tout de même d'eux. Il avait fait confiance à son père et au final il avait dû le tuer pour survivre. Il espérait ne pas devoir le faire encore une fois.  
Cette endroit était différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie et le fait d'être seul et tranquille, lui plaisait.

Il sortit de l'eau et voyant que ses vêtements étaient sales et encore humides à cause du sang, il quitta la salle d'eau entièrement nu. Il arriva dans la pièce principale et tous hoquetèrent de surprise tandis que Ace et Luffy éclatèrent de rire.  
Yozora leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-" Va mettre des vêtements ! " hurla Dadan en se cachant à moitié les yeux avec un terrible rougissement peint sur le visage.

-" Mes vêtements ne sont pas en état d'être de nouveau portés. " dit l'Uchiha avec finesse.

-" Que quelqu'un lui en apporte, vite ! " continua de crier la rousse.

Ace, toujours en train de rire, vint lui apporter des vêtements lui appartenant. Le brun se vêtit d'un débardeur noir et d'un short marron.

-" Alors-là tu fais fort, mon gars. Je pense qu'ils te vont bien. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule paire de chaussure. " Il s'était repris et souriait maintenant.

Mais Luffy était toujours autant amusé. Yozora ne savait ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais laissa passer et il se doutait que Luffy et Ace n'allait pas cesser d'en rire.  
Dadan lui donna un seau et une éponge pour nettoyer le sol. Elle était toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Le brun s'accroupit et nettoya la trace de sang. Il avait dû bien frotter car le sang avait séché. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de nettoyer, car c'était de sa faute et il l'admettait.

Les voleurs avaient préparé les cochons et le repas était servi.  
Yozora mangeait un peu de tout enfin essayait car, Ace et Luffy avait l'appétit féroce. Ils avaient tout englouti. De toute manière, cela ne dérangeait pas tant que ça le brun car il était habitué à manger des repas de petite quantité.  
Ayant terminé, Luffy lui donna sa paire de lunette et sa carte d'identité ainsi que son ninja-tô. " Ils étaient avec tes affaires quand Ace a été faire la lessive. " dit-il avec son grand sourire.

-" Comment s'appelle ce pays ? " demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de pailles.

-" Euh... Nous sommes sur l'île de Dawn dans la montagne des Corbo. Pas loin d'ici vers l'Ouest il y a le village de Fushia et à l'Est il y a la cité où vivent les nobles. Au Sud du camp, il y a le Grey Terminal. " lui expliqua Luffy mais Ace termina :

-" C'est une sorte de décharge publique géante, le refuge des rebuts de la société : pirates, bandits et hors-la-loi. C'est une zone de non-droit. L'absence totale d'hygiène cause la prolifération de crimes et d'épidémies. La loi du plus fort y règne. "

Au début Yozora voulait juste savoir où il se trouvait et au final il se retrouvait avec toutes les informations sur l'île. Il semblerait que les deux frères ne fassent pas les choses à moitié.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois assis dans la chambres des frères, car tous deux avaient décidé que le brun dormirait avec eux. Mais ce dernier savait très bien qu'ils voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

-" Tu étais seul sur ton bateau ? " demanda Luffy.

-" Oui "

-" C'était un bateau pirate ? " demanda Ace.

-" Non, je ne crois pas. Je l'ai emprunté au port. "

-" C'est comment là d'où tu viens ? "fit Luffy. Il s'était allongé sur le ventre et s'était accoudé posant sa tête sur ses mains avec son fidèle sourire.

-" Il y a de grandes rues avec de grands buildings. Les personnes se déplacent dans des voitures aéroglisseurs ou sur des planches aéronefs. C'est différents d'ici. Là d'où je viens tout est électronique et tactile... "

Il leur expliqua juste ce qu'il connaissait de son pays et s'appuyait de ce qu'il avait vu et remarqué.  
Il leur montra la carte d'identité qu'il avait sur lui. Il fit glisser son doigt dessus et sur la face blanche apparu son nom, son prénom, son visage et sa date de naissance ainsi que sa nationalité et son sexe.

Luffy était en admiration devant la carte tandis que Ace était attentif.  
Yozora repassa son doigt dessus et tout s'effaça. Il la rangea dans une des poches du short et retira son débardeur et le plia à côté de lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ses muscles bien dessinés étaient mis en valeur avec la lampe tempête dont la vitre avait quelque peu noirci à cause de la flamme.

-" Et tu as de la famille là-bas ? " demanda Ace.

Yozora tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant un instant et se remit à contempler le plafond en bois.

-" Non. J'ai tué mon père. "

Le chapeau de pailles parut interloqué. Ace, lui était le plus sérieux du monde. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il est tué son propre père.

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci Yozora le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-" Il voulait me tuer et prendre ceci. " dit-il en pointant ses yeux.

-" Mais pourquoi il voulait prendre tes yeux bizarres ? " demanda Luffy de plus en plus choqué par ce que leur racontait le brun.

-" Bizarre ? " dit-il en se mettant en position du lotus.

Il s'aperçut que Ace avait donné un coup de coude à son frère avec un froncement des sourcils.

-" Oui tes yeux sont bizarres. Ils sont rouges et ont des symboles noirs. "

Cette fois-ci il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de Ace. Sous le coup, Luffy émit un petit rire. Yozora se dit qu'il semblait être toujours positif.

-" Ils sont différents des votre ? " questionna-t-il.

Ace, s'en dire un mot, se leva et revint avec un petit miroir qu'il donna au jeune homme.  
Yozora regarda son reflet.  
Ses cheveux bruns d'un reflet bleu-gris étaient en bataille à l'arrière comme la crête d'un perroquet. Quelques mèches irrégulières de sa frange lui tombaient sur les yeux et des mèches plus longues et également irrégulières lui encadraient le visage. Son nez était fin et sans bosse. Ses lèvres étaient fines, elles aussi. D'ailleurs tout son visage était d'une finesse sans égale. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient bel et bien différents de ceux des deux frères. Ils étaient rouges sang et trois virgules noires étaient dessinées autours de ses pupilles.

-" Pourquoi les miens sont comme ça ? "

-" Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que là d'où tu viens, vous avez les yeux comme ça. " dit Ace.

-" Non, mon père et les personnes, que j'ai vu, n'en avaient pas. " répondit-il en redonnant le miroir au plus vieux des deux frères.

-" En tout cas moi je trouve ça super cool. " s'exclama Luffy avec un petit rire ainsi que son grand sourire.

Ace rangea le miroir là où il l'avait pris et vint s'allonger sur son matelas après s'être dévêtit de sa chemise jaune.

-" C'est comment chez toi ? " demanda Luffy toujours avec un grand sourire.

-" Luffy ! C'est trop personnel là ! "s'écria Ace.

-" Ah bon ? "

-" Ouais ! "

-" Je vous raconterais une prochaine fois et vous m'expliquerez ce que sont des pirates. Je voudrais dormir. " dit Yozora en se tourna sur le côté.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit Ace chuchoter à Luffy qu'il était impoli et qu'il aurait dû s'excuser. Mais le plus jeune ria faiblement et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Ace fit de même et Yozora leur répondit par un " hum... " peu dynamique.

Ce n'était pas encore l'aube que Yozora se réveilla. Il sortit de la chambre sans réveiller les deux autres et descendit sans un bruit en ayant pas oublié de prendre son ninja-tô par pure précaution.  
Il avait pour habitude de s'entraîner à son réveil.  
Quand il fut dehors, il fit une série de pompes, et enchaîna avec des étirements puis par des abdominaux. Il devait se contenter de peu, car il n'avait pas son matériel habituel à disposition pour ses exercices. Son torse nu était en sueur. Il n'avait pas remis le débardeur que Ace lui avait passé.

Il décida d'explorer un peu plus les entourages, pieds nu car Acene pouvait pas lui passer des chaussures et il n'avait pas mit les siennes. Il se dirigeait vers le Gray Terminal. Il vit des hommes qui étaient dans un état miteux discuter près de plusieurs feux.  
Ils stoppèrent leur activité et le regardaient tous passer. Yozora les regardait du coin de l'oeil, se méfiant comme à son habitude.

-" C'est toi qui a tué le grand tigre ? " hurla un homme bien en chair et avec une grosse barbe.

Yozora le toisa et acquiesça avec un oui grave. Le bouche-à-oreille avait été très rapide. Le brun, n'ayant plus rien à dire, continua son chemin. Il entendit des chuchotements à son encontre mais ne les prit pas en note.

Mais avant qu'il ne put quitter la décharge, un vieil homme lui cria : " Tu pourrais aussi nous débarrasser des nobles ? "

Yozora se retourna et demanda pourquoi. Les autres se mirent à rire. Le brun était peu patient pour attendre la réponse et pénétra dans la forêt en face de lui.  
L'aube se levait et le jeune homme en profita pour regarder. Il n'avait jamais vu le lever du soleil. Il trouvait ça beau les différentes nuances de orange sur les nuages. Il resta là un moment à fixer le ciel. Mais il trouvait que le soleil mettait longtemps à correctement se dévoiler, alors reprit sa route. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais il s'arrêta devant un immense arbre. Il était différent des autres car une cabane en bois était construite entre ses branches mais elle était en mauvaise état comme ci qu'elle avait eu à faire à un incendie. Il put voir que tout en haut de l'arbre avait été hissé un drapeau noir avec les lettres A S L.  
De là où il était, il pouvait entendre l'océan. Il s'y dirigea et s'assit sur le bord de la falaise. Le soleil était légèrement plus haut et ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. Il avait oublié de prendre ses lunettes de soleil. Mais sa peau ne le démangeait pas. Il pensa qu'elle avait dû s'habituer à l'extérieur.  
La masse d'eau s'étendant à l'horizon l'attirait vraiment comme ci elle l'appelait à travers le son de ses vagues. L'odeur salée qu'il sentait le fit sourire légèrement en coin.  
Les deux frères avaient mentionné le mot pirate à plusieurs reprises et le ton émerveillé qu'ils employaient lui faisait croire qu'être pirate était quelque chose de merveilleux, qui leur plaisait. Etait-ce un symbole, un titre élogieux ou bien un groupe de personnes importantes dans la société ? Plusieurs questions trottaient dans la tête du beau brun. Il souhaitait en savoir plus sur ce mot qui faisait sourire Ace et Luffy.  
L'Uchiha se leva et se dirigea vers la cité. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait les nobles. Etaient-ils des monstres ou des bêtes pour que les personnes qu'il ait croisé veulent leur mort ?  
Il retourna au Gray Terminal.

-" Alors tout compte fait, tu vas te débarrasser d'eux ? " ria un homme borgne tout aussi maigre que le bâton qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

-" Peut-être. " rétorqua le jeune homme froidement.

Toutes les personnes l'ayant entendu riaient.

Yozora se rendit à l'Est, là où Luffy avait indiqué la cité. Il arriva après un laps de temps devant une gigantesque double-porte en pierre. Un seul pan de la porte était ouvert permettant de passer. Il passa de l'autre côté et le paysage était différent. Des pavés servaient de route. La cité était composée de bâtiments du XVI siècle, des échoppes et des restaurants attirants beaucoup de monde fortuné.  
Le brun aux yeux rouges marchait tranquillement dans les rues. Elles étaient bondées par des personnes correctement vêtues et qui se déplaçaient avec un air que Yozora qualifierait de hautain. Les hommes le regardaient comme s'il était un insecte tandis que les femmes rougissaient à sa vue.

Il interpella une jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge et lui demanda où les nobles étaient.

-" Les nobles ?... Je suis moi-même une noble. Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous... Epousez-moi ! Je vous ferais de beaux enfants. Vous êtes tellement beau. Je vous en supplie... " s'exclama-t-elle en s'extasiant devant lui.

Il en avait assez de cette femme qu'il qualifiait de laide et de complètement aliénée. Il partit et comprit ce qu'était vraiment les nobles. Des cinglés. Mais la femme lui avait agrippé le bras et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle lui suppliait de devenir son époux. Il avait beau secouer son bras dans tous les sens, elle ne lâchait toujours pas. Alors il dégaina d'un revers de main son ninja-tô et elle lâcha enfin son emprise, apeurée.

-" Posez votre arme ! " cria un groupe d'hommes qui portaient les mêmes vêtements. C'est-à-dire une casquette avec écrit dessus "marine", une chemise blanche avec un foulard bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu et des bottines noires.

Le groupe accourait vers lui et l'encerclait, fusils en joue.

La pauvre femme complètement déboussolée prit ses jambes à son cou.  
Yozora fixait les marines qui lui hurlaient de poser son arme sinon ils ouvraient le feu. Ils étaient une menace pour lui. Alors avec toute la rapidité et l'agilité qu'il avait, il s'élança sur eux d'un pas léger. D'un mouvement horizontal, il trancha en trois deux marines. Sur la même lancée, il donna plusieurs coups de sabre sur le reste du groupe surpris par sa rapidité. On aurait dit qu'il glissait sur le sol, qu'il frolait l'air à chacun de ses pas et de ses coups, comme ci il fendait le vent. Il se faufilait entre eux et leur sang giclait. Ses yeux rouges s'illuminaient à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Le sang des marines lui recouvrait le visage et le torse et il aimait ça. Il n'aimait pas tellement tuer. Cela n'en était pas un besoin. Il aimait juste être recouvert de sang et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais cela lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et d'exitation.  
La rue avait été désertée depuis l'arrivée de la marine.  
Il en avait assez vu. Il prit la route pour rentrer au camp des voleurs.  
Arrivé dans le Gray Terminal, les personnes qu'il avait vu plus tôt parurent surpris de le voir revenir recouvert de sang.

-" Tu l'as vraiment fait ? " demanda bouche bée le même vieil homme qui lui avait demandé de se débarrasser des nobles.

Yozora ne répondit pas et reprit sa route. En chemin, dans la forêt de la montagne, il croisa Ace et Luffy qui rentraient de la chasse du matin. Ils portaient sur leur dos un crocodile de couleur brunâtre chacun.

-" Tu as tué quoi cette fois-ci ? " se moqua Ace avec un sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'il était encore recouvert de sang tandis que Luffy se contenta de rire doucement.

-" Des gens. " répondit simplement le jeune brun.

Les deux frères perdirent leur sourire. Ils pensèrent d'abord à une blague mais vu dans l'état qu'était Yozora et le ton qu'il avait employé, il ne pouvait être que sérieux.  
Le brun leur raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé et pourquoi il avait tué ce groupe de personne.

-" C'était la marine. Le bras armé du Gouvernement Mondial contre les pirates. " lui dit Ace.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ils reprirent leur route.

-" Dadan va hurler quand elle va te voir. " s'exclama le plus jeune des trois.

-" Pourquoi " demanda-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-" Tu vas encore salir la maison et devoir tout nettoyer. " fit Ace avec un sourire.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le camp et Yozora put remarquer que ses vêtements propres étaient étendus sur une corde en train de sécher à côté de la maison ainsi que d'autres vêtements qui devaient appartenir aux voleurs. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et Dadan se mit directement à hurler sur Yozora.

-" Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour être dans un état pareil. Tu salis encore toute la maison. Regarde-moi ça, tu as mis de la terre partout. Et je ne parle même pas du sang qui est sur toi. Va te laver et tu nettoieras quand tu auras fini ! "

Yozora n'avait dit aucun mot et sans protester il alla laver le sang qui le recouvrait dans la salle d'eau. Et toujours sans rien dire il balaya la terre de la pièce principale.

Ses yeux ne lui piquaient plus. Aucune larme n'avait coulé. Ses yeux s'étaient maintenant habitués à la lumière naturelle.  
Ayant fini de nettoyer, il monta dans la chambre des garçons et enfila le débardeur noir que lui avait passé l'aîné des frères.  
Depuis son arrivée, aucun des voleurs en dehors de Dadan ne lui avaient adressé la parole. De toute manière, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne recherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie.  
Quand il descendit, il fut surpris de ne pas entendre Ace et Luffy, ni encore le brouhaha des voleurs. Il arriva dans la pièce principale et constata qu'il n'y avait que Dadan, Ace et Luffy ainsi qu'un vieil homme. Il portait une barbe blanche bien taillée, ni trop courte ni longue tout comme ses cheveux. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc à cravate bleue. Et par-dessus, il avait mis un long manteau blanc avec des épaulettes bleues, seulement celui-ci était juste posé sur ses épaules.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il fit comme si de rien était et vint près de Ace et Luffy.

-" Qui es-tu ? " demanda le vieux.

-" Toi d'abord ! "

Yozora n'aimait pas qu'on lui demande de se présenter alors qu'il ne sait pas à qui il doit s'adresser. C'était pour lui un signe de soumission.  
Ace, Luffy et Dadan parurent choqués et apeurés par le ton et l'insolence qu'avait employé le jeune homme. Mais le vieil homme se contenta de rire.  
Yozora souleva un sourcil d'incompréhension tandis que les trois autres furent surpris.

-" Tu dois être celui qui a mis la pagaille dans la rue marchande. Beaucoup de mes hommes qui m'accompagnait sont morts mais par chance il y en a qu'un seul qui a survécu mais il est grièvement blessé. Il a parlé d'un homme qui n'était pas d'ici et qui avait des yeux de démon. Que sa rapidité et son agilité égalaient son maniement au sabre. Tu es cet homme, n'est-ce pas ?... Soit, je suis Monkey D. Garp, vice-amiral de la Marine. J'aimerais bien savoir ton nom maintenant. " s'exclama-t-il.

-" Uchiha Yozora. Tes hommes m'ont attaqué. Ils étaient une menace. Je n'ai fait que survivre. "

-" Tu es un pirate ? " demanda Garp, ayant repris son sérieux sous la réponse du brun.

-" Non. "

-" Alors viens faire parti de la Marine. Je te prendrais sous mon aile. " proposa le vieil homme avec un sourire.

-" Non. "

Le vice-amiral perdit son sourire.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" J'ai une mauvaise impression de la Marine. Et les uniformes ne sont pas pour moi, encore moins la soumission. "

Garp se remit à rire.

-" Papy a l'air de bien l'aimer. " ria doucement Luffy.

Yozora tiqua à la remarque de Luffy. Ce vieil homme était donc son grand-père. Le fait de rire constamment était le point commun que pouvait perçevoir le jeune homme.  
Garp posa ses mains sur la tête de Ace et sur la tête de Luffy pour ébouriffer leurs cheveux.

-" Alors vous deux, j'espère que vous avez changés d'avis et postuler pour la Marine. " dit-il.

-" Nan ! " répondirent-ils en choeur avant de se sauver en courant.

-" Comment ça non ? Vous allez faire parti de la Marine, vous m'entendez ? " s'écria-t-il en les poursuivant.

Yozora regarda la poursuite assez bruyante. Dadan se tourna vers lui et lui dit : " Va chercher deux autres crocodiles. Garp est là, il n'y aura pas assez de nourriture. "  
Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête et mit ses chaussures qui avaient été rangées avec les autres près de la porte d'entrée. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui sans hurler, il espérait que cela continuerait. Ses bunkers noirs à lacets aux pieds et ninja-tô en main, il sortit de la maison et entra dans la forêt.  
Il se demandait bien où il pouvait trouver des crocodiles de cette taille. Sûrement près d'un point d'eau douce. Donc la plage n'était pas le bon lieu. Il continua de chercher dans la forêt et tomba sur un grand amas de roches, il l'escalada avec facilité en sautant de roche en roche. De l'autre côté il y avait encore des arbres mais il y avait aussi un peu plus loin un point d'eau avec des graviers et un peu de sable. Yozora se félicitait intérieurement. Il s'approcha du point d'eau mais ne vit aucun crocodile aux alentours. Peut-être étaient-ils dans l'eau ? Pour les attirer à la surface, il jeta une grosse pierre dans l'eau. Mais il ne se passa rien. Tant pis, il allait devoir servir d'appât. Il se déchaussa et entra dans l'eau, elle était froide. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation mais il s'y accommodait vite. Elle était assez profonde puisque de là où il était, près du bord, l'eau lui arrivait à la taille. A quelques pas de lui, la masse claire se mit en mouvement. Un énorme crocodile brunâtre jaillit à la surface. Yozora dégaina son arme et mit le fourreau dans sa bouche pour être plus libre dans ses mouvements, surtout dans l'eau. Le crocodile ouvrit sa grande gueule et le brun, d'un geste rapide, lui planta sa lame à l'intérieur lui transperçant le crâne. Il se rendit compte par la suite qu'un deuxième avait jaillit derrière lui. D'un mouvement vif, il lui assena un uppercut à sa gueule béante le mettant sur le dos. Le brun prit de sa main libre le fourreau qu'il avait mit dans sa bouche et le planta dans le coeur de la bête. Il rengaina son arme dans son fourreau et le mit dans sa bouche. Ainsi il put sortir de l'eau avec les bêtes sur son dos. Il avait préféré vite sortir avant que le sang n'attire d'autres crocodiles. Il fit tomber à terre les bêtes et remit ses chaussures. Puis il reprit les crocodiles sur son dos et rentra au camp des voleurs, son arme à la bouche.

Il jeta les bêtes près de ceux qu'avaient chassé Ace et Luffy, dont deux voleurs s'occupaient de les préparer. Ils lui jetèrent un vif coup d'oeil.

-" Yozora ! Tu as mit de l'eau et encore du sang partout ! Va nettoyer ! " hurla Dadan complètement furieuse.

Il ne dit encore rien et alla éponger l'eau et le sang avant que cela ne sèche. Il entendit la rousse soupirer : " Bon sang, il est incorrigible ! "

Un peu plus tard, le repas fut servi. Les deux frères avaient tenu à ce que Yozora soit entre eux. Le repas se passa comme la dernière fois : Ace et Luffy, ainsi que Garp, avaient tout englouti. Ils s'étaient même battus entre eux pour avoir le dernier morceau de viande. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris le brun aux yeux rouges, c'étaient qu'après avoir mangé, le trio s'était endormi mais quand tous les trois furent réveillés, ils en redemandèrent. Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire sauf le brun qui regardait ce qu'il se passait.  
Quand le repas du matin fut terminé, Dadan demanda à Garp combien de temps il comptait rester.

-" Je repars avant midi. Tu connais les affaires, ria-t-il puis il repris d'un ton sérieux à l'égard des deux frères, Allez un entraînement. Voyons de quoi vous êtes capable depuis la dernière fois. "

Ace et Luffy râlèrent mais furent conduit de force à l'extérieur par le vice-amiral. Yozora les suivit pour voir de quoi ils étaient capable mais aussi pour se divertir.  
Ace se jeta en premier sur Garp qui évita l'attaque et qui contre-attaqua avec un coup de poing au visage. Le coup fut rapide et tellement puissant que l'aîné des frères fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres. Puis se fut au tour de Luffy d'entrer en scène. Il étira son bras à une bonne dizaine de mètres et le relâcha sur son grand-père. Celui-ci parut surpris mais l'attrapa dans sa trajectoire et tira dessus comme une corde pour attirer le chapeau de pailles à lui. Il lui donna un violent coup de poing sur le dessus de la tête. Luffy s'écrasa au sol. L'entraînement ou plutôt le combat ne dura pas longtemps, juste deux ou trois minutes.  
Ace gémissait faiblement de douleur mais vint s'assoir près de Yozora et remit son chapeau sur sa tête tandis que Luffy pleurait bruyamment.

-" Ca fait mal, papy ! "

-" Ouais tu aurais pu y aller molo pour une fois, le vieux. " fit Ace en se massant la joue.

-" C'est pour vous endurcir quand vous aurez intégré la Marine. " s'écria le vieil homme avec fierté.

-" On intégrera jamais la Marine. On veut devenir pirate ! " hurlèrent en même temps Ace et Luffy.

Ce qui leur valut un deuxième coup de poing de Garp.

-" Sales garnements, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, s'écria-t-il puis il se tourna vers Yozora et dit, j'aimerais voir de quoi tu es capable sans ton sabre. "

Yozora acquieça, il n'avait rien à faire. Il se leva, posa son ninja-tô -qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis- près de Ace et vint se positionner à une bonne distance de son adversaire, sous les regards des deux frères.

-" Allez viens, je t'attends ! " lui dit le vieil homme.

-" Honneur au plus vieux. "

Garp sourit et brandit son poing, mais qui fut stoppé par la jambe tendue du brun. Garp sourit une nouvelle fois et empoigna de sa main libre la cheville du brun pour le faire voltiger de l'autre côté. Mais Yozora fit une accrobatie et atterrit sur ses pieds joins. Il tourna sur lui-même et d'un revers du tâlon lui donna un coup à la mâchoire. La tête de Garp pivota vers sa gauche. Le vieil homme se reprit et lui assena des rafales de coups de poing que Yozora évitait de revers de tête ou en les bloquant à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Le vieil homme lui attrapa l'un de ses bras qui avait récemment bloqué un de ses coups et l'attira à lui préparant en même temps un coup de tête. Yozora pour contrer son attaque lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La tête de Garp partit sur sa droite.  
Ace avait des yeux aussi gros que des balles de ping-pong. Luffy riait et s'exclama haut et fort : " Yozora est en train de mettre une raclée à Papy ! "

Garp fut déconcentré et le brun en profita pour entourer ses jambes autour de son cou et de s'élancer en arrière prenant appui sur les paumes de ses mains pour le faire basculer en avant la tête la première. Le choc fut brutal. Garp était à terre sur le dos et souriait, puis il se mit à rire bruyamment. Yozora croisa les bras et le regardait.

-" Tu pourrais être un bon élément dans la Marine. Postule ! " dit Garp en se relevant.

-" Je décline. Ma réponse sera toujours non. " fit-il du tac-au-tac.

Le jeune aux yeux de sang vint reprendre son arme.

-" Et pirate ? " demanda Ace avec un sourire.

-" Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qu'était un pirate. "

-" Et toi ton passé." sourit Ace.

Yozora vint s'assoir sur le sol entre les deux frères, Luffy s'étant écarté pour lui laisser de la place. Garp fit de même en face d'eux, curieux.

-" Je sais que je suis né d'une manipulation génétique par mon père. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Depuis ma naissance, j'ai grandi dans une pièce sans ouvertures vers l'extérieur avec ce qu'il me fallait pour assouvir mes besoins primaires. Je mangeais toujours la même chose trois fois par jour. Je devais sans cesse m'entraîner. Mon créateur m'avait tout appris par l'intermédiaire de vidéo. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois en vrai. Le jour de mes vingt-deux ans, hier, mon géniteur m'a donné l'autorisation de sortir. Je sais qu'il avait voulu savoir si ces deux décennies d'entraînement avaient porté ses fruits en envoyant quatre sous-fifres tenter de me tuer. Mon entraînement avait vraiment porté ses fruits.  
Je ne connaissais rien du monde extérieur.  
Je me souviens avoir été dans un entrepôt au port de la ville à cause d'une tempête. Il y avait plein de sang partout et c'était partiellement inondé. Là-bas, mon père était venu à ma rencontre pour la première fois. Il m'a dit que c'était là que j'étais né. Je lui faisais confiance mais il avait l'intention de prendre mes yeux au coût de ma vie. Il m'a appris à survivre et pour survivre j'ai dû de le tuer. Puis j'ai pris la mer et vous connaissez la suite. Un typhon m'échoua ici, sur cette île. Et je vous ai rencontrés. "

Il avait raconté son passé le plus sérieusement du monde avec un ton monotone.  
Ace et Garp avaient écouté tranquillement tandis que Luffy s'était mis le petit doigt dans le nez et était resté calme contrairement à ce que Yozora avait pu voir de lui.

-" Mais pourquoi ton père voulait avoir tes yeux ? " demanda le vice-amiral de la Marine.

-" Il disait qu'il voulait la puissance, que j'étais la perfection incarnée et qu'il la voulait. " lui répondit le brun.

-" Je me demande à quoi peuvent bien servir tes yeux. Peut-être ont-ils un pouvoir étrange ? " émit Ace.

-" Ils peuvent peut-être lancer des rayons lazers ? " demanda Luffy en admiration devant son hypothèse.

-" Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement le brun puis il reprit, et maintenant à vous. Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate ? "

-" Ce sont des malfrats qui sont néfastes pour la société. Ils ne pensent qu'à piller et semer la terreur sur les mers. " répondit Garp.

-" Mais c'est partir à l'aventure. Chercher des trésors. Les combats. Voyager sur les mers... " fit Luffy des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ace ria, lui aussi était fasciné.

-" Un jour je deviendrais le roi des pirates ! " termina-t-il avec son grand sourire.

-" Non ça sera moi ! " s'exclama Ace.

Et les deux frères se mirent à rire ensemble sous les jérémiades de Garp.

-" Pirate ? Peut-être pas, mais voyager sur les mers et partir à l'aventure, cela me plaît bien. " dit Yozora sachant que Luffy et Ace avaient entendu.

Sur ses mots, le brun aux yeux de démon rentra à l'intérieur, laissant le duo infernal se faire hurler dessus par le senior.  
Il s'installa dans un coin en position du scribe et posa son ninja-tô contre le mur à sa droite. Quand il était rentré, les voleurs avaient baissé d'un ton pour discuter. Le brun essaya d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Apparemment, Ace fêtait son anniversaire dans deux jours. Il allait avoir dix-sept ans. Il se souvint que lors d'un anniversaire, il fallait offrir un cadeau, comme son père le faisait pour lui. Il considérait Ace comme une personne avec qui il pouvait discuter calmement. Il n'avait pas d'idée de cadeau pour le moment mais il savait qu s'il retournait dans la citée, il saurait quoi lui prendre. Mais il ne connaissait pas assez bien le jeune homme pour connaître ses goûts.

-" Si tu n'as rien à faire, va t'occuper du linge dehors. " s'écria Dadan.

Yozora la regarda un moment puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur. D'habitude, le brun n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, c'était pour lui de la domination à son égard. Mais il reconnaissait en Dadan de l'autorité. Sûrement dû au fait qu'elle soit la chef de la bande des voleurs et que les autres n'osaient la contre-dire.  
Quand il fut en dehors de la maison, Dadan sortit sa tête de l'entrée.

-" Tu as oublié la corbeille, idiot ! " hurla-t-elle en lui lançant la dite corbeille au visage, mais ayant de bons réflexes, il l'attrapa d'une main juste à temps.

Il la posa devant le linge étendu sur des fils et commença à les mettre dedans. Garp vint l'aider. Yozora le regarda, se demandant de quoi il se mêlait pour oser faire _sa_ tâche. Le vieil homme le remarqua et lui fit un grand sourire. Le brun continua donc de retirer les vêtements du fil.

-" Ses vêtements doivent être à toi. Ca se voit qu'ils ne sont pas d'ici. Tu viens d'où ? " demanda-t-il en lui donnant son manteau trois quart en cuir à manches courtes.

Yozora mit son manteau avec les autres vêtements dans la corbeille et lui répondit d'un ton calme : " Tokyo. "

-" Je ne connais pas ce village. Il se trouve sur quelle île ? "

-" C'est la capitale du Japon. " dit-il en mettant les affaires, que lui donnait Garp, dans la corbeille.

Yozora fut surpris que le vice-amiral ne demande pas plus de détails et il lui demanda.

-" Ace et Luffy se sont déjà empressés de me raconter. Ca a l'air bien différent d'ici. " répondit le vieil homme avant d'éclater de rire.

Le brun aux yeux rouges ne sut pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Puis Garp ajouta d'un ton solennel :" Luffy et Ace n'en font qu'à leur tête. Si ils deviennent véritablement des pirates, je ne pourrais pas les protéger. Mais toi, tu le peux ! Fais moi cette promesse. "

Yozora ne dit rien et une fois fini, il rentra à l'intérieur avec la corbeille dans les bras. Il la déposa devant Dadan qui buvait dans une bouteille. Elle daigna lever les yeux vers lui et dire : " Va les mettre dans les chambres. "

-" Je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent. " dit-il comme ci c'était évident.

-" Bah pose-les devant la salle de bain. " dit-elle avec des rougeurs dû au fait qu'il était près d'elle.

Le jeune homme reprit la corbeille de linges propres et vint les déposer à côté de la porte de la salle d'eau, comme le lui avait dit la rousse. Puis il revint dans la pièce principale et s'assit près de son ninja-tô, là où il l'avait laissé avant. La rouquine se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une bouteille. Yozora s'approcha d'elle et prit la bouteille en main.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " questionna le brun.

Dadan sembla surprise.

-" De l'alcool. "

Yozora déboucha la bouteille et renifla l'ouverture. Il grimaça et but quand-même une gorgée qu'il recracha immédiatement avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux. Dadan lui tapota doucement le dos pour l'aider tandis que les voleurs présents dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire.

-" C'est la première fois que tu bois de l'alcool ? " ria-t-elle, elle aussi.

-" Ca brûle la gorge ! " toussa-t-il difficilement.

-" Tu verras tu vas t'y faire. Tu n'es pas un homme sans avoir bu une seule fois de l'alcool. " sourit la chef des voleurs.

Il ne voyait pas où elle venait en venir avec le fait de boire de l'alcool pour devenir un homme, mais il se dit que cela la concernait sûrement et il voyait qu'elle avait dû boire pas mal de bouteille pour autant ressembler à un homme. Puisque lui n'en avait pas besoin pour en être un. C'était sa version des choses.  
Soudainement Ace et Luffy entrèrent dans la maison et s'écrièrent en même temps : Yozora, on va chasser ! Tu viens ? "

L'interpellé rendit la bouteille à la rousse et se leva en prenant son ninja-tô. Il suivit les deux frères à l'extérieur.  
Ils marchaient calmement dans la forêt.

-" J'ai entendu dire que tu fêtais ton anniversaire dans deux jours. " fit Yozora à Ace.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et lui esquissa un grand sourire.

-" Oui. J'aurais dix-sept ans et c'est aussi le jour où je commencerai mon voyage pour devenir pirate. " s'exclama l'aîné des frères.

-" Moi aussi à mes dix-sept ans je partirai pour devenir pirate. " dit Luffy avec son éternel sourire.

-" Tu es sûr que pirate, ça ne te tente pas ? " demanda Ace.

-" Je voudrais voyager sur les mers. L'océan m'a fasciné depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois. Mais être pourchassé et craint non merci. Je n'aime pas la violence. " Leur expliqua le beau brun.

-" Pourtant tu as déjà tué et te battre ne te dérange pas. " dit peu convaincu Luffy.

-" J'ai été entraîné pour survivre. Tuer et me battre, je ne le fais pas par fascination. "

-" Tiens, je viens de remarquer que tu nous parles un peu plus chaque fois. Je pensais que tu étais asocial. " ria Ace de toute sa gorge.

Luffy se mit à rire également. Et Yozora ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre.

-" Je ne parle que si il y a besoin. Mais vous deux vous êtes une exception. Je crois... Je crois que je vous aime bien. "

Il avait dit cela d'une manière sentencieuse.

-" Nous aussi, on t'aime bien. On te trouve bizarre, mais on t'aime bien. Tu parles toujours de cette manière. Tu as déjà sourit au moins ? " demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille.

-" Oui deux fois, quand je regardais l'océan. "

-" Et c'est juste quand tu regardes l'océan ? " demanda Ace avec un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension.

-" Oui. " abrégea-t-il.

Un peu plus loin, ils trouvèrent un daim et sa femelle. Le mâle était reconnaissable à ses bois. Luffy se jeta dessus en hurlant le mot nourriture à tout bout de champ faisant fuir les deux bêtes comme la dernière fois. Il se jeta à leur poursuite tandis que Ace en fit de même pour lui en hurlant : " Luffy ! Attends !... "  
Yozora ferma les yeux un instant, avant de leur courir après. Il rattrapa Ace et tous deux peinèrent à le suivre. Celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée de s'aider de ses bras qu'il avait étiré pour avancer plus vite. Ils le retrouvèrent à une centaine de mètre plus loin, assis sur les deux bêtes entassées l'une sur l'autre complètement sonnées. Il riait, totalement amusé.

-" Vous en avez mit du temps, les gars. "

Ce qui lui valu un coup féroce sur le dessus de la tête de la part de Ace avec un : " A qui la faute, abruti ?! "

-" Désolé, désolé... "

Pendant ce temps, Yozora avait croisé les bras et les regardait se chamailler. Il eut assez d'attendre et prit le couple de bête pour le mettre sur son épaule qu'il maintient à l'aide de son bras. Il n'attendit pas les deux frères et rentra au camp.  
Cette fois-ci, Dadan n'allait pas lui hurler dessus pour avoir mit du sang partout, c'est ce que pensait le brun.

-" Yozora, tu as foutu de la terre partout ! Va nettoyer ! " avait hurlé la rouquine d'une voix suave.

Et le voilà qui balayait encore.  
Ace et Luffy entrèrent en trombe dans la maison, enragés.

-" Yozora, enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu es rentré sans nous ?! " hurlèrent avec rage les deux frères.

-" Je ne suis pas très patient. " se justifia-t-il calmement.

Les deux autres continuèrent de lui hurler dessus. Yozora ne les écoutait pas.

-" Hey tu écoutes quand on te parle ?! " s'écria Ace.

-" Non. " fit le brun en allant s'assoir contre le mur, son arme à ses côtés.

Le duo avait disparu à l'extérieur.

Garp vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Le brun le regarda du coin de l'oeil, cherchant une réponse à l'intrusion de son territoire.  
Le vieil homme lui tendit une bouteille d'alcool.

-" Trinquons notre rencontre ! " dit-il avec joie en levant sa bouteille.

Yozora leva également la sienne, timidement.

-" Je vais bientôt partir, tu es sûr ne pas vouloir rejoindre la marine ? "

-" Il faut vous faire une raison. "

Garp ria et tous deux burent leur bouteille. Le vice-amiral la but comme de l'eau alors que le jeune homme la but par gorgée.

Lorsque ce fut le départ de Garp, tout le monde était devant la maison à le saluer de la main.

-" Papy... " pleura Luffy.

-" Arrête de chialer ou je t'en fous une. " grogna Ace.

-" Mais papy... " pleura toujours le plus jeune.

Ace lui donna une magistrale baffe au visage et sous le coup, Luffy arrêta ses pleurs ou plutôt essaya.

Deux jours avaient passé. Ce fut la même routine. Ils partaient chasser trois fois par jour. Dadan hurlait sur Yozora pour avoir encore et toujours sali la maison. Yozora nettoyait à chaque fois. Ace et Luffy se battait toujours pour la dernière part.  
Mais cette fois-ci, Yozora s'était levé très tôt et s'était rendu à la cité pour prendre un cadeau à Ace pour son anniversaire.  
Les rues étaient peu bondées par rapport à la dernière fois. Les quelques nobles qu'il y avait le regardaient avec effroi se souvenant de sa première venue. Ils gardaient même une assez bonne distance entre eux et lui. Yozora s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas eux qui l'intéressait. Certaines échoppes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Il entra dans la première boutique qu'il vit d'ouverte. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des vêtements de femme : des robes, des jupes, des sous-vêtements. Le brun se dit qu'il verrait mal le jeune garçon vêtu de ces accoutrements.  
Il sortit d'un pas lent du magasin et prit le suivant. Une armurerie. Il y avait tout un tas d'arme, de la plus petite à la plus gigantesque. Mais aucune ne l'intéressait. Il avait remarqué que l'aîné des frères préférait se battre à main nue. Il allait partir quand il vit une ceinture orange avec un A sur sa boucle. Il la trouvait à son goût et la lettre sur la boucle lui rappelait le prénom de Ace. Il prit la ceinture et se dirigea vers le comptoir où un vieil homme de petite taille était derrière. Il sursauta à son approche, ne l'ayant pas vu rentrer dans son magasin.

-" La ceinture est à combien ? " demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

-" Elle n'est pas à vendre. " répondit-il puis il avala avec difficulté sa salive.

Yozora voyait qu'il l'intimidait. Sûrement à cause de ses yeux et peut-être beaucoup au faite qu'il a fait parlé de lui la dernière fois.

-" Alors elle est gratuite ? "

-" Non, elle n'est pas à donner non plus. " Il n'osait plus le regarder. Ses yeux regardaient le comptoir.

-" Pourquoi ? "

Le vieil homme fut décontenancé par sa question.

-" Je ne veux pas que vous l'ayez ! " réussi-t-il à dire sous les yeux rouges du brun.

Yozora était surpris. Le vieil homme avait-il un problème avec lui ? Il préféra rester calme.

-" Pourquoi ? "

Le commerçant tremblait. Le jeune homme l'intimidait fortement.

-" Vous-vous êtes une crapule. Un pirate. Je ne sers pas les pirates ! Allez voir ailleurs ! " De la haine scintillait dans ses yeux. Il le regardait enfin.

-" Je ne suis pas un pirate. Combien vaut la ceinture ? J'ai de quoi payer. " dit calmement Yozora en sortant les billets qu'il avait _emprunté_ à Dadan. Ce vieil l'exaspérait. Il était trop lent pour lui donner la ceinture.

-" Vous n'êtes pas pirate ? Mais alors cela change tout. 50 berrys. " s'exclama le vendeur avec un large sourire.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et lui donna le billet de 50 berrys. Il prit la ceinture et quitta le magasin.

Il rentra au camp des voleurs et arriva juste à temps. Il lui a fallut une bonne heure et demie pour faire sa commission. Ace et Luffy ainsi que les voleurs, sauf Dadan commençaient à se diriger vers la côté.  
Ace et Luffy saluèrent Yozora qui fit de même par un signe de tête.

-" Tiens Ace, joyeux anniversaire ! " fit le brun en lui tendant la ceinture.

Ace fut surpris au début mais il lui fit son plus beau sourire et enfila son cadeau sous les sangles de son short noir.

-" Elle est un peu grande mais c'est pas grave. Merci mec. "

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la côté. Là-bas, Ace monta sur un petit bateau avec un mât. Il avait emporté son sac à dos avec ce qu'il lui fallait dedans. Une caisse remplie de provision lui servait de chaise et une rame était mise à sa disposition.  
En plus des voleurs venus le saluer, il y a avait une femme et un vieil homme portant des lunettes en plus. Yozora ne les connaissait pas mais ils devaient être des amis.

-" Au revoir les amis. Luffy, j'espère qu'on se reverra sur les mers avec ton équipage. Entraîne toi bien et deviens plus fort. " s'écria Ace.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je te battrais Ace. " s'écria également le plus jeune.

Ace retira la corde qui amarrait le bateau et laissa ce dernier se laisser porter par le courant.

-" Au revoir Ace et fait attention ! " s'écria la jeune femme.

Tout le monde lui hurlait au revoir sauf Yozora, qui le regardait s'éloigner en continuant son geste de la main, avec un petit sourire en coin. Soudainement un grand serpent couleur kaki et ayant des yeux rouge sortit de l'eau et essaya de manger Ace. Celui-ci le fit fuir en lui donnant un coup puissant à la gueule. Yozora l'enviait et voulait déjà naviguer sur les mers. Mais pour ça il lui fallait une embarcation.  
Quand Ace fut hors de vue, ils rentrèrent tous au camp des voleurs.

-" Luffy, où pourrais-je trouver des navires ? " demanda le jeune homme aux yeux de démon.

-" Au port. Pourquoi tu veux partir quand ? "

Le sourire qu'il arborait fièrement après le départ de son frère s'effaça en un instant.

-" Maintenant, si possible. Tu m'accompagnerais au port ? "

-" Euh oui, d'accord ! " sourit le chapeau de paille.

-" Il faut d'abord que je prenne mes affaires. "

Quand ils furent au camp, Yozora prit son manteau trois quart à manches courtes en cuir, son débardeur noir, son pantacourt lui arrivant à mi-mollet qu'il mit dans un sac, un autre sac plus petit avec des provisions dedans que lui avait donné Luffy et son ninja-tô. Il posa ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et salua Dadan qui parut surprise. Il remarqua que des larmes avaient perlé ses joues.

-" Tu pars toi aussi ? " demanda-t-elle.

-" Oui. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir logé et nourri. " dit-il en s'inclinant de façon respectueuse.

Dadan se retourna et dit : " Bah, encore une crapule en moins, ça fait pas de mal ! "

Etant enfin prêt, Yozora partit avec Luffy en direction du port de la cité. Luffy l'aidait à porter ses affaires en prenant le sac contenant les vêtements.  
Au port, ils demandèrent un navire. Le vendeur les regarda un instant et demanda combien ils étaient prêts à mettre. Yozora lui tendit les billets.

-" Une barque ça vous va ? " dit-il d'un air nonchalant en fumant sa pipe.

-" Oui ca fera l'affaire. " finit Yozora.

Le vendeur prit l'argent et leur montra du doigt la barque.

Yozora monta dedans et Luffy lui donna son sac qu'il posa à côté de lui avec l'autre.

-" Dit... comment on manie une barque ? " demanda le brun.

-" Tu... rames. " dit Luffy avec un grand sourire en lui donnant les rames.

Yozora s'assit tandis que le chapeau de paille défit la corde et poussa l'embarcation. Le brun rama un bon coup pour que le bateau suive l'élan donné par Luffy et il salua ce dernier.

-" J'espère que l'on se reverra ! " s'écria le plus jeune des frères.

Ils se firent de signes de la main et Yozora ne vit presque plus le port.  
Il entamait son aventure et son voyage à travers les mers. Quand il accosterait sur une île habitée, il prendrait un plus gros bateau, pensant que la barque ne tiendrait pas longtemps le coup. Le brun s'attendait à ce que la bête qui avait attaqué Ace refasse de nouveau surface, mais l'aîné des frères avait dû l'assommer pour encore un bon moment. Il serait ainsi tranquille.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il naviguait sur les flots depuis quelques jours. Il ne lui restait qu'une tranche de viande moisie et d'un fond de bouteille d'alcool. Il n'avait vu aucune île pour accoster et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait eu aucune tempête.  
Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, à cause du soleil, il se releva dans un soupir d'effort, étant allongé. Il s'assit sur la latte de bois de sa barque.  
Il faisait très chaud, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il devait par conséquent être midi. Le brun ne comptait pas manger sa tranche de viande. La moisissure le répugnait.  
Il prit son sac de nourriture et sortit sa dernière bouteille d'alcool. Il dévissa le bouchon et but la dernière gorgée qu'il pouvait boire. Il en profita pour jeter la viande par-dessus bord. Ca allait bien satisfaire les poissons.  
Il trouvait le temps long pour atteindre une île. Il n'était pas très patient, et attendre l'énervait. Il regarda au loin, à l'horizon pour apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs jours mais il ne vit qu'une silhouette. Etait-elle peut-être une île ? Voulant en avoir le coeur net, il prit les rames et avança jusqu'à elle. Cela lui prit un bon moment avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un grand navire. Mais bizarrement plusieurs bateaux y étaient accostés comme si c'était un port. Le navire avait trois étages avec balcons où il y avait des clôtures en bois noir. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une maison à façade verte. Il y avait deux grands mâts blancs à rayures jaunes : un vers l'avant et un autre vers l'arrière. Yozora put voir qu'ils portaient à leur sommet un drapeau chacun, ceux-ci étaient noirs avec une tête d'oiseau vert en son centre et deux couverts s'entre-croisaient derrière la tête. A l'avant du bateau, il y avait une énorme tête de poisson tandis qu'à l'arrière, le safran pouvait être vu comme la queue d'un poisson. Sur la façade du navire, le brun put lire Restaurant Baratie.

Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit l'argent qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait plus que douze berrys depuis qu'il avait acheté le cadeau de Ace et sa barque. Il accosta tout de même au restaurant en espérant qu'il avait suffisamment. Après avoir attaché la barque à la clôture du navire avec une corde, il monta sur le palier du restaurant. Il ouvrit la double porte en bois et pénétra à l'intérieur.  
Il trouvait que l'intérieur était beau. Plusieurs tables nappées rondes, carrées ou bien rectangulaires étaient disposées partout dans la salle, et beaucoup étaient occupées.  
Un escalier en colimaçon trônait au milieu et des serveurs avec des plateaux montaient ou descendaient. Yozora se dit que les cuisines devaient se trouver au niveau supérieur.  
Un jeune homme, au milieu de l'adolescence, vint à sa rencontre. Il était blond, une mèche lui couvrait son côté droit. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair et ses sourcils, également blond, étaient fins et se terminaient en spiral vers l'extérieur. Il portait un costume noir à boutons dorés ainsi qu'une chemise rouge à col ouvert.  
Yozora le toisa un instant. Le blond était un peu plus petit que lui, d'environ une dizaine de centimètres.

-" Bonjour, c'est pour un seul couvert ? " demanda-t-il en mettant sa cigarette allumée sur les bords de ses lèvres.

-" Oui. "

-" Bien suivez-moi. Je vais vous trouver une table. "

Sur ses paroles, il se tourna et commença à traverser la salle, Yozora à ses talons. Le brouhaha de la salle se fit plus fort, les clients mangeaient en famille, accompagnés ou seuls. Le jeune homme blond allait lui présenter une table vide quand une personne hurla le nom du brun à vive voix. Ce dernier se retourna cherchant du regard celui qui avait crié son nom, car c'était une voix d'homme. Il trouva enfin la personne, celle-ci était assise à une table seule avec des dizaines de plats et lui faisait des signes de la main. Ce n'était que Ace qui continua de hurler son nom. Tous les visages du restaurant les regardaient. Yozora éprouva pour la première fois de la gène. Il n'aimait pas être remarqué. Qu'on s'intéresse à lui, il n'en avait rien à faire mais qu'on le remarque, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de regards. De plus, la clientèle féminine n'avait de yeux que pour lui. Il pouvait entendre " Oh qu'il est beau ! " ou " je le veux ! " ce qui déplaisait pour la plupart à leur conjoint. Certaines même poussaient des cris de joie et avaient un sourire béat. Tandis que les hommes pestaient contre lui.

-" Yozora ! Viens ! Viens manger avec moi !... " s'écria encore Ace.

Le brun aux yeux rouges avala difficilement sa salive. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle. Les clients avaient arrêté de manger et le regardaient toujours, les cris des femmes en tant que fond sonore.

-" Vous comptez manger avec lui ? " demanda le jeune homme du restaurant.

-" Possible. " fit-il essayant de rester calme face à tous ces regards.

Le jeune homme retourna à ses occupations et Yozora s'approcha de la table de Ace qui était en train d'engloutir un plat de spaghetti à la bolognaise.

-" Et bien tu en as mis du temps. Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ? " dit-il la bouche pleine puis il émit un léger rire faisant dégouliner de la sauce sur la commissure de sa bouche.

-" Non, j'hésitais à venir. " chuchota-t-il espérant que le plus jeune ne l'ait pas entendu.

-" Pourquoi ? "

Yozora se pinça faiblement et discrètement les lèvres et avala encore sa salive.

-" Tout le monde me regardait. " dit-il faiblement.

-" Oh ne me dis pas que tu es timide ?! sourit Ace.

-" Mais n-non, non. Je ne suis pas timide. " essaya de dire le plus sérieusement possible le brun.

Il s'assit en face de Ace qui reprit son activité mais avec attente, il s'endormit rapidement la tête dans son assiette de spaghetti. Oui avec attente, car Yozora a vécu pendant trois jours avec lui et connait bien son habitude de s'endormir en mangeant.  
Un serveur vint à leur table prendre la commande du brun. Le jeune homme blond de tout à l'heure avait dû lui informer de sa présence.  
Yozora parcouru rapidement la carte et demanda ce qu'était le plat du jour.

-" De la bouillabaisse. "

Rien que le nom du plat lui donnait la nausée. Il n'en avait jamais mangé et n'en mangerait sûrement jamais.

-" Je vais juste prendre un bol de riz et de la soupe miso. " dit-il ayant repris son calme suite au sommeil du plus jeune.

Le serveur acquiesça et tourna les talons.  
Yozora regarda Ace, celui-ci dormait toujours. Des spaghettis et de la sauce étaient un peu sur ses cheveux et son visage. Son bras était encore accoudé sur la table avec la fourchette pointée vers le haut. Il avait posé son chapeau sur un côté de la table entre deux plats à moitié entamés.

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux d'un air las et se tourna vers le serveur qui lui apportait ses plats commandés.

-" Tenez monsieur et bonne appétit. "

-" Puis-je payer maintenant ? " demanda-t-il avant que le serveur ne parte.

-" Euh bien sûr. Je vous apporte l'addition de suite. " répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Ace émergea de son sommeil, ayant probablement sentit l'odeur des nouveaux plats. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Yozora.

-" Ah ? Je me suis endormi. " dit-il encore somnolant.

Yozora lui tendit une serviette de table pour qu'il s'essuie le visage qui était couvert de sauce et ses cheveux.

-" Merci. "

Le serveur vint lui donner son addition.

-" Cela vous fait douze berrys. " dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

C'était pile ce qu'il lui restait. Il donna la somme au serveur et ce dernier partit.

-" Tu t'en vas déjà sans même avoir mangé ? " demanda Ace en mâchant sa boulette de viande.

-" Non, je préfère juste payer maintenant. Alors tu avances bien dans la piraterie ? "

Il prit en main ses baguettes et commença à déguster son riz. Il trouva à la première bouchée que la cuisine de ce restaurant était vraiment succulente. Ses papilles n'avaient jamais rien goûté de pareil. Il savourait lentement chaque bouchée qu'il enfournait, comme si mastiquer puis avaler en un laps de temps était un affront.

-" Bah ça avance bien. J'ai déjà trouvé un nom pour mon équipage : les spade pirates. Et j'ai aussi un navire que j'ai volé à une bande de crétins qui se croyait pirate. Je lui ai donné une apparence à mon goût. " expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Yozora avait écouté ce qu'il disait tout en mangeant son riz qu'il avait d'ailleurs fini. Il trempa ses lèvres dans la soupe miso. Elle était aussi bonne que le bol de riz. Les arômes s'éparpillaient sur sa langue. Cela lui faisait penser à un feu d'artifice avec la chaleur de la soupe.

-" Et toi, tu as prit la mer depuis quand ? "

-" A ton départ. Tu m'as donné envie. "

-" Oh hey, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. " dit-il en posant un petit coffre sur la table après avoir poussé un peu plus loin quelques assiettes. Puis il l'ouvrit et Yozora arqua un sourcil.

-" Il est vide. " dit-il avec évidence.

-" Oui mais avant il y avait un fruit du démon à l'intérieur, fit Ace en refermant le coffre, puis il reprit en ayant vu la mine confuse du brun, c'est un fruit qui te donne des pouvoir magique mais en contre-partie tu nages comme une enclume dans l'eau de mer. "

Yozora sembla réfléchir un moment au fait de nager comme une enclume. Il se demanda si les enclumes savaient vraiment nager ou si c'était juste une comparaison pour dire que l'on coulait. Et il se demandait quel genre de pouvoir ces fruits pouvaient donner.

-" C'est-à-dire ? "

Ace fut prit au dépourvu, mais il détailla tout de même : " Luffy a mangé un fruit du démon. Le gomu gomu no mi qui est le fruit du caoutchoutier. Et il est devenu un homme élastique, mais si il rentre en contact avec de l'eau de mer, il ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir et deviens un humain comme les autres, de plus l'eau de mer empêche les détenteurs de pouvoir de nager, ils coulent directement. "

-" Je comprends mieux et le fruit du démon, tu en as fait quoi ? " demanda Yozora en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-" Je l'ai mangé et c'était le mera mera no mi : le pyro-fruit. "

Et pour prouver ses dires, une flamme apparue du bout de son index.

-" Où l'as-tu trouvé ? " demanda le brun. Il était fasciné par ses fruits. Il en voulait un lui aussi, même si couler à pique était une contrainte. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne savait même pas si il savait nager. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion et son naufrage était un cas à part puisque la mer fut déchainée.

-" Dans la cale du bateau. Et les autres fruits sont éparpillés un peu partout sur les mers. Ils ne sont pas faciles à trouver. Mais ceux qui les trouvent les mangent ou bien les vendent, car ils sont très rares et chaque fruit est unique. " expliqua le plus jeune en finissant un plat de riz au curry.

Quant à Yozora il venait de terminer sa soupe miso et regardait Ace engloutir deux assiettes de poulet au cumin.

-" Bon tu veux un dessert ou tu as fini ? " suggéra le brun calmement à l'adresse du plus jeune.

Il commençait à s'impatienter et n'étant pas habituellement patient, il soupira.

-" Ah non pas besoin de dessert, je l'ai déjà mangé. J'ai fini. " répondit-il en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête à l'aide d'une seule main.

Il prit son coffre sous son bras et se leva. Yozora fit de même. Et soudainement, Ace lui adressa un très grand sourire puis il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Yozora ne comprit pas ce que signifiait ce geste. Mais il sursauta quand Ace lui hurla de courir. Il ne réfléchit pas et couru tout comme Ace vers la sortie.

-" Hey vous n'avez pas payé ! " hurla un serveur, celui qui avait servi le repas du brun aux yeux rouges.

Le duo était maintenant devant les bateaux amarrés. Yozora allait monter dans sa barque mais Ace l'en empêcha.

-" Tu ne comptes pas encore naviguer sur ton tonneau flottant ?! Viens sur mon bateau. " sourit-il.

Ace lui montra un bateau assez grand. La coque en bois était violette avec deux grosses chaînes qui la reliaient à la figure de proue qui représentait une tête de cheval blanc dont la crinière était orange. Le bateau était composé de deux mâts. L'un était plus grand que l'autre et supportait une grande voile blanche avec l'inscription SPADE en noire. L'autre, un peu plus petit, était plus gros au tronc et deux voiles noires étaient placées à son avant et à son arrière. Sur la voile, en gros, Yozora put voir le Jolly Roger représentant la traditionnelle tête de mort, coiffée du chapeau d'Ace avec ses deux smilies. La partie supérieure du chapeau était enflammée, illustrant les capacités inflammables de Ace. La tête de mort était représentée sur un pique rouge. En haut, il y avait la vigie et au bout du mâts, le drapeau noir du bateau avec le jolly roger. Il y avait un aménagement à la poupe, sûrement pour contenir la cuisine et une pièce servant de chambre, ou plus. Des escaliers sur les côté menaient à un niveau supérieur avec une sorte de balcon donnant sur d'autres pièces.  
D'un bond, Ace monta à bord et Yozora fit de même avec un salto avant après avoir prit ses sacs dans ce qui fut sa barque. Ils durent se dépêcher de quitter le restaurant puisque des cuisiniers et des serveurs arrivèrent en toute hâte.  
Le bateau était maintenant loin du navire restaurant. Mais les silhouettes du personnel pouvaient encore se faire voir. Yozora et Ace étaient à l'avant du navire et ce dernier leur faisait des signes de la main avec un grand sourire en maintenant avec son autre main son chapeau sur sa tête. Puis il hurla haut et fort : " Merci pour le repas. "  
De là où il était, Yozora put entendre leurs râles. Il avait les bras croisés et s'était maintenant appuyé le dos contre l'aménagement du navire, ses sacs à ses pieds. Il regardait du coin de l'oeil Ace qui se retourna et qui se dirigea à l'intérieur. Le brun ne le suivit pas, préférant regarder la beauté de l'océan. Il ferma les yeux voulant se délecter du bruit des vagues claquant contre la coque, mais il dut brusquement les rouvrir dû au fait que Ace lui dit : " Bah t'as pas envie que je te fasse visiter ? "  
Yozora prit ses sacs et rentra à l'intérieur derrière le jeune homme.

-" Bon bah là c'est la cuisine. "

La pièce était petite, mais assez grande pour contenir un frigo, un évier, une gazinière bas de gamme, deux-trois comptoirs et une grande table avec des bancs. Il n'y avait aucunes décorations aux murs, juste une petite fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. A part celle qu'ils avaient pris, il y avait une autre porte. Ils y pénétrèrent et Yozora constata que c'était une toute petite pièce avec deux hamacs de fortune suspendus par des poutres en bois et un tonneau était dans un coin de la pièce.

-" C'est la chambre. Petite mais correcte, hein. "

Il sourit, comme si il était fière de montrer son bateau et sortit de la cuisine avec Yozora à ses talons. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier de tribord et entrèrent dans l'aménagement supérieur.

-" Voilà, la salle des cartes, mais je ne suis pas un très bon navigateur. "

La pièce était assez petite. Un simple bureau était à l'opposé de l'entrée avec une chaise. Des cartes, dont le papier avait quelque peu jauni sur les bords, étaient éparpillées sur tout le bureau et d'autres dépassaient des tiroirs légèrement entre-ouvert des trois meubles en bois disposés contre les murs.  
Ace ouvrit une des porte de droite et dévoila la salle d'eau. Elle était petite comparée aux autres pièces vues jusqu'alors. Il n'y avait juste qu'une baignoire rectangulaire en grandes lamelles de bois avec une savonnette sur un porte-savon juste à côté.

-" Bon oui je sais, ce n'est pas très grand et les toilettes à côté c'est pas mieux. " fit Ace terminant la visite.

Yozora secoua les épaules et lui fit remarquer d'un ton serein : " je n'ai jamais vécu dans le luxe. "

Le reste du début d'après-midi c'était bien passé. Ace avait expliqué à Yozora comment naviguer un bateau. Il lui avait montrer les différentes cartes qu'il avait en sa possession dans la salle des cartes. Le brun put remarquer que la géographie n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait, que son père lui avait appris.  
Et maintenant, ils pêchèrent calmement assis sur le bastingage du navire avec les cannes à pêche qui étaient dans la cale.

-" Il faut du calme et de la patience pour avoir des poissons. " lui expliqua le jeune Portgas.

Et le brun lui répondit par un " hum " concentré.  
Comme appât, ils avaient utilisé des morceaux des pains que Ace avait prit au Baratie. Yozora, pour réussir à pêcher, imitait Ace. Il copiait les mêmes mouvements que lui et au bout d'un moment, le brun au chapeau de cowboy le remarqua.

-" Au lieu de m'imiter, tu pourrais me demander des explications. " fit agacé Ace.

Devant le silence de Yozora, il soupira. Mais son attention se porta soudainement à sa ligne qui bougeait.

-" Ah ça mord. " s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Yozora regardait la ligne qui bougeait puis la sienne qui restait immobile. Il ne dit rien mais fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
D'un geste rapide en arrière, Ace remonta le poisson. Il était assez gros, voir même très grand, ce qui étonna le brun aux yeux rouges à cause de la faible quantité de mie de pain qu'avait mis Ace. Ce dernier le balança sur le pont. Le poisson bougeait encore.

-" Le repas de ce soir. "

Puis il relança sa ligne dans la mer après avoir mit un autre morceau de mie de pain sur l'hameçon.  
Yozora sursauta, sa ligne bougeait, un peu mais elle bougeait. Il fit comme Ace l'avait fait et tira sa canne en arrière. Ce n'était pas un très gros poisson comme celui de Ace, comme il l'espérait, mais au lieu de ça, accroché à son hameçon, il y avait une bonite, un poisson de mer qui ressemblait à un petit thon.

-" Bah tu vois, tu sais pêcher. " gloussa Ace.

Yozora ferma un instant les yeux, las.

Au bout d'un moment, Ace avait attrapé un second poisson tout aussi gros que le premier, tandis que Yozora était assis contre un des deux mâts, les bras croisés à attendre. A part, les cris de joie de Ace pour sa pêche, il écoutait encore le chant de la mer. Ils avaient pêché toute l'après-midi, pour au final avoir que cinq poissons. Et Ace comptait bien manger à lui tout seul les quatre poissons qu'il avait attrapé. Yozora devait se contenter de sa petite bonite. De toute façon, ça lui importait peu du moment qu'il mangeait.  
Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et le duo mangeait tranquillement dans la cuisine les poissons que Ace avait préparé puisque Yozora avait essayé de les cuisiner mais sans grand résultat. Il les avait juste mis dans la gazinière sans les avoir écaillés, vidés et allumé le four.

Soudainement, Ace sortit de table sans même avoir fini ses poissons. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une caisse remplie de bouteilles d'alcool. Il les posa sur la table et en prit une qu'il déboucha.

-" On va pimenter le dîner. Et j'espère que tu tiens bien l'alcool. " s'exclama-t-il en posant une deuxième bouteille en face de l'Uchiha.

-" Je ne sais pas. " dit-il d'un ton calme.

-" Et bien on verra. " sourit-il.

Et effectivement après avoir fini son poisson et sa bouteille, Yozora était encore sobre, sauf qu'au bout de la deuxième, il se mit à avoir des vertiges.  
Contrairement à Ace qui était encore en pleine forme. Mais le brun aux yeux rouges essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le faire voir.

Soudainement il se mit à renifler, puis vinrent ensuite des sanglots avec de fines larmes qui vinrent perler ses joues rosies par l'alcool.

-" Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " demanda Ace avec de grands yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

-" Je ne sais pas. " pleura-t-il. Ses pleurs déformaient sa mâchoire et ses lèvres tremblaient.

-" Alors toi, tu pleurs quand tu es ivre ?! Yozora, l'insensible, pleure à cause de deux petites bouteilles d'alcool ! " éclata de rire Ace.

-" Silence ! "

Il avait dit ça d'un ton glacial. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait comme ça. Il s'était rendu compte que Ace se moquait de lui. Il essayait de contrôler ce qu'il éprouvait et il ressentit un léger vertige, non pas dû à cause de l'alcool, celui-la était différent. Il était énervé, en colère contre lui.  
Ace avait cessé de rire quand les pupilles de Yozora tournoyèrent pour se changer en rosace.  
Mais il repartit de plus bel face au retour des gémissements et des larmes du beau brun.

Ace n'avait toujours pas fini ses poissons et s'endormit une troisième fois sous le regard humide du brun. Il sortit prendre l'air sur le pont. Il ne voyait rien hormis les étoiles illuminant le ciel nocturne. Il s'assit, dos contre le bastingage du navire, essayant de retenir ses pleurs. Seule la lampe de la cuisine, que l'on pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre, donnait un éclat de vie au bateau mais elle n'illuminait pas le pont.  
La mer était calme, mais un bruit sourd attira son attention. Ce bruit ressemblait à celui d'un petit navire se cognant contre le bateau. Et des voix masculines se firent entendre. Yozora resta aux aguets, toujours assis. Il se dit que dans la pénombre, on ne pouvait pas le voir. Si c'était une attaque, il pourrait prendre par surprise le groupe de personnes. Ace avait l'air de toujours dormir. Le brun les entendait monter sur le bateau, mais l'un deux avait l'air d'avoir du mal à y arriver, empêchant un autre de monter. Il semblait à Yozora qu'ils n'étaient que deux.

-" Allez, dépêche toi, j'ai pas envie de prendre la flotte moi. "

-" Bah oui, je sais mais je fais ce que je peux. C'est pas facile tu sais. "

-" J'aurais mieux fait de passer en premier, ça aurait été plus vite. Bon allez, le bateau commence à couler, là ! "

-" Bah excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton agilité ! Et aide-moi au lieu de râler, tiens. Hey je t'ai pas dit de me pousser par les fesses ! "

-" Tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non ? Faudrait savoir ! "

Yozora entendit l'autre soupirer et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe s'en suivit. Le deuxième homme vint monter à son tour sur le bateau. Ils étaient à l'opposé du brun, à bâbord.

-" Regarde, je suis complètement trempé. "

-" Mais non, t'es pas complètement trempé. T'es juste trempé jusqu'aux genoux. Faut pas abuser non plus. "

-" Ouais bah je suis quand même trempé par ta faute. Si t'avais pas eu la sublime idée de retirer le mât du bateau de pêche, on en serait pas là. "

Yozora entendit l'autre marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas de là où il était.

-" Bah tiens regarde, il a complètement coulé maintenant. Une chance que ce navire était là, parce que, je te jure que sur la tête de ta mère, on serait mort et par ta faute ! "

-" Hey j'te signale que c'est aussi ta mère ! Et c'est pas de ma faute ! "

-" C'est qui qui as retiré le mât, hum ? "

-" Bon d'accord c'est de ma faute. "

-" Il y a l'air d'y avoir au moins des personnes sur ce bateau. Il y a de la lumière. "

-" J'aurais pas deviner. " dit-il ironiquement.

-" Tu-tu m'énerves toi, tu m'énerves. "

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine mais Yozora vint se poster devant la porte, les empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ils poussèrent un hurlement, ne s'y attendant pas, mais cela réveilla Ace qui ouvrit à la volée la porte de la cuisine sans savoir que Yozora était devant. Ce dernier se prit donc la porte de plein fouet dans le dos, ce qui le poussa en avant et tomba sur les deux hommes en face de lui. Tous trois étaient à terre devant un Ace paniqué.

-" Mais qu'est-ce que... ? " réussi à sortir Ace totalement confus.

Yozora se mit rapidement debout, tandis que les deux autres peinaient à le faire.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, bon sang ? " demanda l'un des deux.

-" Bah vous êtes qui vous ? " demanda Ace.

Yozora vint se mettre à côté de lui, attendant lui aussi une réponse.

-" De simples pêcheurs. Notre bateau a coulé. "

-" On se demande à cause de qui. " siffla entre les dents l'autre.

-" Oh votre bateau a coulé, bah rentrez vous mettre au chaud. " proposa Ace que le duo accepta volontiers.

Ils étaient assis tous les quatre sur les bancs de la cuisine autours de la table.

-" Je me nomme Mikey et voilà Billy mon frère jumeau. "

Billy leur fit un grand sourire.

Yozora constata qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup et comprit ce que frère jumeau voulait dire. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que Yozora.

Mikey avait l'air un peu plus avisé que son frère. Il était grand et avait un teint mat. Ses cheveux échevelés étaient bleus foncés et il portait un bandeau frontal blanc redressant encore plus ses cheveux sur le dessus. Ses yeux étaient marrons clairs. Il portait une veste courte ouverte à manches longues noire par-dessus un chandail blanc. Il était vêtu également d'un pantacourt gris qui était d'ailleurs trempé jusqu'aux genoux. Un foulard rouge noué sur le côté lui servait de ceinture. Et il portait à ses pieds une paire de sandales en cuir marron.

Billy avait le même physique que son frère, étant son jumeau, mais ses vêtements étaient différents. Il ne portait pas de bandeau mais une paire de lunette d'aviateur sur le front. Il portait un T-shirt vert pomme à manches courtes. Des bracelets en cuir ornaient ses poignets. En guise de bas, il avait également un pantacourt mais blanc et un pend de tissu marron, par-dessus, attaché aux hanches par également un foulard mais vert noué sur le devant et descendant jusqu'aux genoux. A ses pieds, il avait une paire de bottines noires. Il avait l'air d'être le plus jovial des deux.

-" Je suis Portgas D. Ace, le capitaine de ce bateau et voici Uchiha Yozora. " fit Ace avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux déglutirent.

-" Vous êtes des pirates ?! " firent-ils d'une seule voix.

-" Oui. " dit Ace.

-" Non. " dit Yozora en même temps.

-" Faudrait savoir, vous êtes pirate ou vous ne l'êtes pas ? " demanda Mikey.

-" Je suis pirate mais Yozora ne l'est pas, répondit Ace dans un soupir, vous voulez rejoindre mon équipage ? Vous aurez l'honneur d'être les premiers. "

Les jumeaux répondirent non en coeur.

-" La piraterie c'est pas notre truc, nous, on préfère... " commença Billy.

-"... Pêcher et voyager. " termina Mikey.

Ace finissait ses poissons qui étaient maintenant froid, mais il s'en fichait.

Ils s'étaient tous couchés dans la chambre et faute de manque de hamac, les jumeaux durent dormir sur le sol sur des couvertures que Ace avait spécialement placé pour eux.

Le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi, Ace, Yozora et Mikey étaient dans la salle des cartes, car Mikey s'avérait être un excellent navigateur. Ils étudiaient les cartes, ou plutôt Mikey les étudiait. Ace regardait et Yozora écoutait attentivement, mémorisant ses explications et ses découvertes.

-" Tu es toujours sur la mer de East Blue et pour la quitter, il faut passer par Reverse Mountain. Cela te conduira à North Blue. " expliqua Mikey à Ace.

-" Pourquoi North Blue ? " demanda Ace, accoudé au bureau.

-" Ah bah ça, tu n'as qu'à demander aux courants marins. C'est pas moi qui décide. "

Et là soudainement, une voix chantonnée retentit depuis les toilettes. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers les WC.

-" Moi et mon ami... Oh oui... C'est pour la vie... "

-" Billy ! " grogna Mikey.

-" Quoi ? " fit celui-ci.

-" Je redoute ce que tu vas me répondre mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demanda son jumeau.

La porte des toilettes s'entre-ouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête sortante de Billy.

-" Je suis en train de composer une chanson dans les toilettes. " répondit-il tout sourire.

-" Fais ça en silence ! " grogna le plus calme.

-" Je vais essayé mais je ne te garantis rien. " s'exclama son frère.

Mikey soupira d'exaspération tandis que Ace éclata de rire. Yozora leva juste un sourcil, mais il retenait un sourire.

-" Vous allez vite vous y faire, il est tout le temps comme ça. Des fois, c'est pire. " souffla Mikey.

-" Comment ça pire ? " demanda Yozora.

-" La semaine dernière, il a ramené sur le bateau une poule et il la promenait en laisse. Elle avait même droit à son assiette et sa couche. Oui j'ai bien dit une couche, une couche pour les nouveaux nés. Elle avait l'air bien avec sa couche sur le cul. Il l'avait appelé Chouchoune "

-" Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la poule depuis ? " demanda Ace entre deux fous rires.

-" Elle a pas supporté la mer et on l'a mangée. Il l'avait tellement nourrie qu'on aurait dit un pouf en plume, on ne voyait même plus les ailes. "

-" Et dans combien de temps on pourra amarré sur une île ? " demanda Yozora, s'impatientant.

Il s'impatientait également de ne pas avoir encore visité une autre île que celle de Dawn. Il voulait en découvrir plus sur ce monde, lui qui avait été enfermé pendant vingt-deux ans.

-" Demain matin, à l'allure qu'on va et si le vent nous gâte toujours, on atteindra l'île de Cord, c'est une petite île marchande et poissonnière. Il n'y a aucun corps de la marine là-bas car les pirates ne s'y arrêtent pas d'ordinaire. " dit-il en montrant ladite île, qui ressemblait plus à un point, sur la carte.

-" Alors c'est demain que l'on se quittera Ace. Je ne continuerai pas mon voyage à tes côtés, je ne suis pas un pirate. " informa Yozora.

-" Oh... d'accord mais promet moi que l'on se reverra. " s'exclama Ace un peu déçu mais avec un grand sourire.

-" Possible. Mais je suis sûr que j'entendrais plus souvent parler de toi que je ne te verrais. "

Yozora croisa les bras. Et Ace eut un sourire en coin.

-" Mon frère et moi allons vous quitter demain aussi. " dit Mikey en rangeant la carte dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau.

-" Quoi, vous aussi ? Oh non je vais être encore tout seul. " Ace sembla triste.

Billy sortit enfin des toilettes et dit haut et fort : " De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

-" Demain matin nous les quitterons sur l'île de Cord. " lui expliqua son frère.

-" Ah super, on va pouvoir acheter un nouveau bateau. " sourit-il.

-" Dramatise pas Ace, peut-être trouveras-tu ton équipage sur cette île. " le réconforta Mikey, voyant que Ace se plaignait dans un bruyant soupir, bien qu'il savait que cette île ne comptait que des pécheurs, des marchands et des touristes perdus.

-" Ah mais oui. " dit-il avec évidence.

Soudainement Ace se ressaisit. Il arborait fièrement un sourire.

Pour le dîné, ce fut les jumeaux qui se chargèrent de pêcher. Ils avaient amassé une tonne de poisson et ils étaient maintenant tous en train de manger. Billy était un excellent cuisinier, enfin quand il s'agissait de cuisiner le poisson. Ace était aux anges, il pouvait manger à volonté et Mikey et Billy en faisaient les frais. Yozora était habitué, lui qui mangeait très peu. Mais les frères avaient devant eux un démon. Ace avait tellement faim que pour eux prendre ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de poisson de son côté était un vrai challenge. Billy tenta un énième fois de prendre un poisson, mais n'étant pas aussi rapide que son frère, Ace attrapa rapidement le poisson visé et lui jeta un regard assassin. Il retira vite fait sa main et ne tenta plus rien depuis.

Quand tous les poissons furent terminés, Mikey souffla d'un air gêné : " Ace, nous avions pêché beaucoup plus de poissons pour toi demain ! "

-" Oh c'est vrai ? Désolé ! " rit-il bêtement.

Le matin, Yozora s'était levé tôt, même bien avant le soleil, pour pouvoir apercevoir en premier l'île. Cela faisait une demie-heure qu'il attendait dehors. Aucune île en vue, cela l'énervait. Il était très impatient de pouvoir la voir qu'il tapait du pied le pont en bois du navire, les bras croisés. Comme chaque matin, il avait fait son entraînement bien que depuis quelque temps, lors de son voyage sur la barque, il l'avait négligé. Donc pour ne pas se sentir rouillé, il s'y était remis. Il avait fait une série de cent pompes sur une main puis une autre en prenant appuis sur les deux mains, en équilibre, les pieds vers le ciel.

Sur l'île, il allait quitter Ace, mais il ne savait comment en repartir. Il se dit que peut-être il allait suivre les jumeaux ou bien prendre un autre chemin. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il aviserait une fois là-bas.

Le soleil se levait. Mais pas d'île à l'horizon.  
Le brun rentra à l'intérieur pour prendre un bain. Il se sentait sale. Une fois fini, il mit ses anciens vêtements qui étaient propres, car il portait ses autres vêtements depuis bientôt une semaine. Ils étaient sales et sentaient la sueur et l'eau de mer.  
Après avoir enfilé son manteau trois-quart en cuir à manches courtes, il accrocha son ninja-tô derrière son dos à l'horizontal, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il trouvait qu'à l'horizontal, dégainer était plus simple. Bien qu'il savait que le ninja-tô se portait à la verticale et qu'il mesurait dans les environs des cinquante centimètres.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Mikey dans la cuisine en compagnie de Ace, tous deux assis autours de la table, l'un en face de l'autre. Ace avait l'air déprimé et avait posé sa tête sur le côté sur la table. Yozora vint s'assoir à côté de Mikey.

-" J'ai faim ! " se plaignit Ace.

-" Fallait pas tout manger hier. " affirma Mikey.

Puis il sortit de sa poche, comme ci de rien n'était, une petite boîte de dragées au chocolat. Ace, alerté par le bruit des dragées cognant contre la boîte, releva rapidement la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

-" De la nourriture ! " souffla-t-il émerveillé.

Mikey fixa Ace avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis le jeune brun se jeta sur le bleuté pour essayer de lui prendre les dragées.

-" Donne les moi ! " hurla-t-il.

-" Nan. " s'écria Mikey également.

Mikey était à plat ventre sur le sol et Ace était sur lui. Il essayait de lui prendre ses chocolats mais le bleuté ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en ayant les bras tendus mettant une certaine distance entre Ace et les dragées, et en le repoussant avec ses jambes.

Yozora ne connaissait pas Ace comme ça. Il le voyait comme une personne réfléchie et sensée. Mais peut-être quand il était question de nourriture, il se montrait égoïste et enfantin ?!  
Il avait du mal à le reconnaître.  
Il regardait la scène d'un air passif, sa tête posée sur sa main, étant accoudé sur la table. Leur chamaillerie ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, du moment qu'ils ne l'impliquaient pas.

Ils en étaient venus aux mains dorénavant. Ace et Mikey se donnaient des coups dans tous les sens. Yozora remarqua que le bleuté était assez rapide et doué au corps-à-corps. Mais il recevait tout de même des coups venant du brun. Ace finit par utiliser son fruit du démon. Ses poings enflammés faisaient virevolter des flammèches un peu partout et l'une d'entre-elles atterrirent sur le comptoir de la cuisine qui commençait à s'enflammer rapidement. Ils ne s'occupaient pas de l'incendie et continuaient de se battre. Mikey évitait les poings de Ace qui peinait à le toucher.  
Tout ça pour une boîte de dragées au chocolat.  
Les flammes se faisaient un peu plus grandes sur le comptoir et Yozora commença à perdre patience. Il débuta à penser que leur querelle était ridicule. Cela l'avait bien distrait au début mais là il en avait assez.  
D'une grande rapidité, il bloqua de sa main gauche la jambe de Mikey, et de sa main droite, il attrapa le poignet de Ace. Les deux combattants écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris.

-" Assez. Vous êtes ridicules. Votre bêtise a mis le feu à la cuisine. Réparez-là ! "

Son ton avait été calme mais terriblement froid.  
Quand il sentit dans ses mains que les deux jeunes hommes ne mettaient plus de force dans leurs membres, il les lâcha et retourna s'assoir sur le banc, leur tournant le dos. Il n'était pas énervé, juste agacé par leur comportement.

Ils leur firent une vingtaine de minutes pour éteindre le feu et nettoyer, et le tout dans un grand silence, car Yozora les surveillait.

Soudainement depuis la vigie, ils entendirent : " Île en vue ! " de Billy.

Excité comme une puce, Yozora sortit en trombe de la cuisine et s'appuya sur le bastingage de la proue. Il y avait bel et bien une île droit devant. Elle était encore loin mais le brun pouvait déjà voir le port avec beaucoup de bateaux et une grande montagne se trouvait plus en arrière sur l'île.

Mikey sortit à son tour suivit de Ace.

-" A l'allure qu'on va, on sera arrivé d'ci une dizaine de minutes. " expliqua Mikey en fixant l'île.

Yozora rentra prendre ses affaires, c'est à dire son sac et revint sur le pont, tapant du pied, impatient, les bras croisés. Au bout de trois minutes, il maugréa : " C'est quand qu'on arrive ? " à lui-même. Dix minutes, c'était trop long pour lui. Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient et attendre était un supplice.

-" On approche du port, préparer à jeter l'ancre et replier les voiles ! " ordonna Ace en décrochant une des cordes des voiles.

-" Hey on est pas ton équipage, connars ! Tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordres ! " s'écria Billy depuis la vigie.

-" Connars ? Espèce de... " sortit Ace entre ses dents, la tempe visible.

-" Insulte mon frère et je t'en colle une ! " le coupa Mikey.

-" Tu cherches la bagarre ? Tu veux qu'on remette ça ?! Je vais te démonter et tu vas pleurer ta mère ! "

-" Ouais. Tu m'arrives même pas à la cheville, minus ! "

Yozora les regarda se mettre en position de combat, un sourire déterminé dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Puis il se souvint de leur combat dans la cuisine et il soupira bruyamment, les sourcils froncés.

-" Vous voulez vraiment remettre ça ? " demanda Yozora sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan et tournèrent la tête vers le brun qui les regardait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Ils firent un oui timide et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Mikey jeta l'ancre et le bateau se stoppa. Ils n'étaient pas encore arriver au port, juste à une cinquantaine de mètres de celui-ci.

-" On va prendre la barque pour atteindre l'île. Les eaux ont l'air moins profondes au fur et à mesure que l'on approche. On ne pourra pas amarrer le bateau au port. " dit Mikey placé à la proue du navire.

Il avait dit ça comme pour répondre à la question muette de Yozora, puisque celui-ci se demandait bien pourquoi il arrêtait le bateau alors qu'il n'était même pas encore posté au port.  
Et ni une ni deux, Yozora sauta dans la barque qui était à tribord et tourna la manivelle pour la faire descendre lentement sur la mer.

-" Hey attends nous ! " s'écrièrent en même temps les jumeaux et Ace accourant vers la barque.

Yozora ramait déjà et ils eurent juste à temps la possibilité de sauter à l'intérieur.

-" T'aurais pu avoir l'amabilité de nous attendre, imbécile ! " hurla Ace.

-" Tiens rame ! " dit Yozora en lui donnant une rame sans prendre compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Puis il donna la deuxième à Mikey qui rama également.

-" Mais rame pas de mon côté, on tourne en rond crétin ! " s'écria Ace.

-" C'est pas moi qui rame de ton côté, c'est toi qui rame du mien ! " dit sur le même ton Mikey.

Billy n'osait s'interposer entre eux. Ils émanait autours d'eux une aura malfaisante. Ils étaient debout sur la barque et tenaient fermement leurs rames en tant qu'armes potentielles, l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs, enfin ça s'était l'imagination de Yozora qui regardait la scène tranquillement. Mais il dut intervenir quand la barque se mit à tanguer dû au fait que Ace et Mikey commençaient à se battre à coup de rames. Il leur avait mis à chacun deux coups sur la tête. Un coup aurait suffit mais il se dit que le deuxième c'était pour être sûr.  
Ace et Mikey ramaient en silence jusqu'au port.

Au port, Billy accrocha la barque à une rampe en bois et tous descendirent du bateau. Enfin, les jumeaux et Ace descendirent du bateau pour rejoindre Yozora qui était déjà parti devant.

-" J'ai faim ! " râla Ace une main sur son ventre.

-" Bon, c'est ici qu'on se sépare. Tu viens Billy ? "

-" Quoi déjà ? fit Ace interloqué. Mais on vient à peine d'arriver sur l'île. Et il n'y a pas de " Salut ravi de t'avoir rencontré " ou " Au revoir, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ", hein ? Non ? "

-" Non ! " répondit indifféremment Mikey.

-" Comment ça " non " ? Tu veux que j't'en foute une pour voir, hein ?! " s'écria Ace de toute sa rage.

-" Ouais vas-y. Et tu verras que tu pourras même pas me frôler le nez, minus ! " s'écria sur le même ton Mikey.

Ils avaient joins leurs mains ensemble et se poussaient l'un l'autre avec des grognements.

-" Euh les gars calmez-vous ! Ce n'est rien... " tenta de les calmer Billy, les mains levées qui s'agitaient de bas en haut faiblement.

-" Toi on t'a pas sonné ! " avaient crié en même temps Ace et Mikey au pauvre Billy complètement apeuré.

Yozora, qui était un peu plus en retrait devant eux, fut averti par leur vacarme et s'en même se retourner leur dit d'un ton glacial : " Silence ! Vous me gênez dans ma contemplation ! ".  
Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent net et se courbèrent l'échine rapidement tels des automates et dirent : " Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. "

En effet, Yozora était en pleine contemplation. Il regardait avec admiration une affiche. Dessus, un bateau de trois mâts était à vendre. Il était magnifique à ses yeux. La coque était rouge sombre se rapprochant du bordeaux avec de splendides voiles noires. La figure de proue représentait une sirène coiffée d'une tête d'aigle en or dont les plumes redescendaient dans son dos telle une coiffe indienne. Le bateau comportait deux aménagements et possédait trois canons des deux côtés. C'est ce qu'il pouvait voir sur l'affiche.

-" Je le veux ! " se dit-il à haute voix.

-" Tu veux quoi ? " demanda Ace en se mettant à côté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Yozora pointa du doigt l'affiche.

-" Ouh il est trop cher pour toi. " dit-il.

Yozora se souvint sur le coup qu'il n'avait plus un Berry et soupira légèrement d'insatisfaction.  
L'estomac de Ace fit des gargouillements bruyants.

-" Bon trouvons un restaurant correct puis nous te laisserons, Ace. " dit Yozora calmement.

-" Super. On va manger ! " s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils se mirent donc tous les quatre en route pour un restaurant, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver au port. C'était plutôt un petit bar bien fréquenté. Quand ils entrèrent tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et Yozora commença à être gêné, comme la dernière fois au Baratie. Ils se placèrent autours d'une table dans un coin de la pièce, tranquille. Ace était en face de Yozora et les jumeaux étaient l'un en face de l'autre également. Mais c'était Mikey qui était assis à côté du protagoniste aux yeux rouges, Yozora y avait personnellement prêté attention.

-" Dit euh... On se demandait mon frère et moi si euh..., pourquoi tu as des yeux bizarres ? Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? " demanda Billy avec un sourire niais.

-" Billy ! " gronda Mikey, les yeux sévères.

-" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il innocemment à son frère.

-" Mais... Mais ça ne se fait pas voyons. "

-" Bah je veux savoir. Tu dis rien toi ! " se défendit-il.

Yozora baissa la tête et leur dit lentement : " Je suis né avec. "

Il leur en voulait pas de lui avoir posé cette question. Il trouvait ça normal et se dit qu'il devait vite s'y habituer, car ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois.

-" Oh " firent en même temps les jumeaux.

-" C'est spécial. " continua Mikey.

-" C'est trop cool, oui ! " boucla Billy, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ace râlait que les commandes n'étaient pas encore demandées, puisque l'unique serveuse était débordée à cause de la clientèle, uniquement masculine, qui remplissait le bar. Par un coup de chance, elle passa près d'eux s'en vraiment les aborder et Ace en profita :

-" Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais mon ami en face de moi a très très faim. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse attendre plus longtemps. "

La jeune serveuse regarda Yozora et soudainement s'esclaffa d'admiration. Yozora daigna lever lentement les yeux vers elle sans pour autant relever la tête. La jeune femme poussa un petit " Kya ", les joues rosies.

-" Je vous apporte le menu tout de suite monsieur ! " dit-elle, puis elle revint, avec un seul menu, comme elle était parti, c'est-à-dire en courant.

-" Merci bien. " fit Ace avec un sourire.

Mais au lieu de partir, la serveuse resta à côté de Yozora qui ne savait plus où se mettre, trop mal à l'aise par les regards de tendresse qu'elle lui donnait.  
Des clients l'interpellaient pour ses services mais en vains, elle continuait de le fixer avec des coeurs pleins les yeux et souvent elle émettait des petits cris ressemblants à des " Kyu " très audibles. Jusqu'au moment où le patron du bar lui rappela son travail. Les jumeaux riaient quand la serveuse fut partie. Les plats furent apportés par le patron lui-même, ayant congédié son unique personnel dans les cuisines.

-" Excusez ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Elle ne vous embêtera plus. " dit-il avec un sourire gêné à travers sa moustache grise en déposant le plat de crudités de Billy.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'au moment où un jeune homme rentra dans le bar avec fracas. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui au plus grand bonheur du brun.  
Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs de la même longueur que ceux de Ace. Il avait une petite barbe de deux jours. Il portait en guise de couvre-chef un chapeau de cowboy blanc avec une veste bleue par-dessus une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient toutes retroussées et les deux vêtements étaient ouverts laissant voir son torse musclé. En guise de bas, il était vêtu d'un pantalon en jeans et une grosse ceinture en cuir ornait son bassin. Il avait à ses pieds des bottes en peau de daim. Dans son dos, il avait un fusil.  
Soudainement il alla se cacher derrière le comptoir en toute hâte. Et au même moment, une troupe de la marine déambula dans le bar, armes en mains.  
L'un d'eux s'écria : " Un individu ayant commis un délit a été vu au port. Il pourrait s'agir d'un pirate novice. L'avez-vous vu ? "

-" Aucun corps de la Marine sur l'île, hein ? " chuchota Ace avec un regard accusateur à Mikey.

-" Je me suis basé sur ce que j'ai entendu. " dit-il pour se défendre.

Personne n'avait répondu à la question de l'officier. Tout le monde regardait les marines, sauf Yozora qui mangeait tranquillement son steak. Puis soudainement il se leva et vint se mettre devant l'officier sous les regards surpris de tout le monde.

-" Quel genre de délit a-t-il commis ? " demanda-t-il en mâchant son morceau de viande puis il l'avala.

-" Euh... il a volé un fusil à la base de la Marine. " informa-t-il prit au dépourvu par sa question.

-" Pourquoi a-t-il volé ? "

-" Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ces questions ? Tu l'as vu ou tu veux nous aider à le rechercher ? " questionna-t-il avec un sourire fière.

-" Non, je n'aiderais jamais la Marine. Je voulais juste savoir. " répondit-il puis il alla se rassoir aux côtés de ses compagnons sous les regards encore une fois surpris de tout le monde.

Il pouvait entendre certains clients dirent : " Il est bizarre ce gars ! ".

-" Tu es trop curieux, Yozora ! " ricana tout bas Ace pour que seul le brun l'entende mais Billy gloussa.

-" L'individu recherché n'est pas ici ? Vous serez récompensés ! " redemanda l'officier à toute la salle.

-" Il est derrière le comptoir. Regardez ! " s'écria un homme bien en chair et légèrement dégarni.

Les soldats se positionnèrent devant le comptoir et la plupart des clients fuyaient. L'homme qui avait parlé prit au passage la récompense en Berry qui lui revenait. Il ne restait plus que les jumeaux, Ace, Yozora, la Marine et le gérant du bar qui ne tarda pas à aller se cacher dans l'arrière salle.  
L'individu suspecté ne tarda pas à sortir de sa cachette, les mains en l'air.

-" Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vole. Veuillez me suivre gentiment. " déclara l'officier.

-" Et si je refuse ? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-" Et bien ça sera par la force. " répondit-il.

-" Pas si je m'en mêle. " intervint Ace en se levant, déterminé.

Tous le regardèrent même Yozora.

-" Hey, ne te mêle pas de ça, tu sais ce que ça va engendrer ?! " glissa discrètement Mikey à l'adresse du jeune pirate.

-" Rejoins mon équipage. " dit-il sans prendre garde à ce qu'avait dit le jumeau.

-" Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? " demanda l'individu avec un sourire en coin.

-" Parce que je vais t'aider. "

Et sur ses mots, il enflamma partiellement son corps et se mit en position de combat.  
Billy se cachait sous la table. Yozora finissait tranquillement son steak et Mikey soupira.

-" Vous êtes des pirates ? " demanda l'officier en brandissant son sabre vers eux.

-" Non non, pas nous. Juste lui, hein, juste lui. Nous, on est pas des pirates. " bégaya Billy sous la table en montrant du doigt Ace.

Yozora venait de finir sa viande et regardait ce qu'il se passait.  
Ace enflamma son bras et hurla " Poing ardent ". Une déferlante de flamme se dirigea de façon spectaculaire sur les marines. Le tiers s'en sortit avec de graves brûlures sur le corps. Seul l'officier n'était pas touché, s'étant écarté à temps.  
Ce fut le moment où Yozora se mit debout et dégaina sa lame.

-" Tu es une menace ! " dit-il à l'officier.

Puis il fonça comme une flèche sur lui et planta son ninja-tô en pleine poitrine. Quand il retira d'un mouvement vif sa lame, le sang gicla sur le sol et le corps de l'homme tomba dans un grand fracas. Il n'était pas encore mort mais il était en train de vivre dans l'agonie ses dernières secondes. Yozora était déçu de n'avoir aucune goutte de sang sur lui, lui qui émet tant en être recouvert. Le soldat était mort dans un long soupir dans son propre sang.  
Pendant ce temps, Ace se mettait à enflammer indirectement le bar en combattant la Marine. Il était aidé par l'individu au chapeau de cowboy qui utilisait son fusil.  
Il ne restait plus aucun soldat.

Billy sortit de sous la table et dit avec un sourire : " Heureusement qu'on a pas paniqué ! ".  
Ce qui lui valut des regards réprobateurs du groupe.

-" Sortons d'ici, si on ne veut pas brûler vifs. " suggéra le cowboy.

Personne ne se fit prier et tous accoururent au port.

-" Je veux bien rejoindre ton équipage. Tu m'as sauvé, je t'en remercie. Bien que je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul. " sourit-il amicalement.

Ace, une main sur son chapeau, lui serra la main en signe d'accord.

-" Bienvenue dans l'équipage des Spade pirates, euh... C'est quoi ton nom ? " fit Ace.

-" Johnny. " dit-il en enfonçant un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête.

-" Je m'appelle Ace, Portgas D. Ace. "

-" Moi c'est Billy. "

-" Mikey, son jumeau. "

Johnny se tourna vers Yozora qui fixait de loin l'affiche du bateau qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Celui-ci se retourna lentement et lui fit face, le regard neutre comme à son habitude.

-" Je me nomme Uchiha Yozora. "

Il vit que Johnny avait tiqué à ses yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit. Yozora lui dit simplement : " C'est de naissance. " au moment où le châtain s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

Soudainement, sans prévenir, le brun tendit une main ouverte vers Ace qui le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il.

-" Donne-moi douze millions de Berry. " dit-il sans émotions.

-" Hein ? Dou-douze millions ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Je les ai pas. "

Sans lui répondre, Yozora se tourna vers Mikey et tendit également sa main en gardant le silence.

-" Hey mais moi non plus je les ai pas. " dit-il, la tempe visible.

-" Arrêtes de mendier. Tu vois bien que personne ne les a tes douze millions. " lui hurla Ace violemment quand le brun demandait à Johnny, toujours sans bruit.

Il le voulait ce bateau et il était sûr qu'il l'aurait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.  
Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la petite construction navale de l'île de Cord, là où il y avait l'affiche qui montrait sa convoitise.

-" Hey attends, tu vas où ? Ne te vexe pas comme ça. Hey attends ! " s'écria Billy en lui courant après.

Mikey vint le rejoindre ainsi que Ace, qui souffla un bon sang, et Johnny.

L'intérieur de la construction navale était petit et faiblement éclairé. Il n'y avait, à première vue, qu'un comptoir, dont la seule lampe était au-dessus, une pile de très grandes poutres, et tout un tas d'outils accrochés aux murs. Derrière le comptoir, une femme dans la trentaine y avait posé un coude d'un air nonchalant, mâchouillant un cure-dent. Yozora s'en approcha sur de lui.

-" Bonjour, dit-elle les joues rosies, je peux vous aider ? "

-" Le bateau à douze millions sur l'affiche, je le veux, gratuitement. " dit-il sans tact.

-" Oui mais à une condition : tu m'embrasses. " dit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Elle tendit ses lèvres les yeux clos et se rapprocha de lui, dangereusement. Yozora écarquilla lentement les yeux et sans prévenir prit sans délicatesse le col du haut de Billy et jeta le pauvre garçon sur les lèvres de la femme. Elle gémit de plaisir sous les regards écoeurés des trois autres et sous la mine surprise de Billy. Yozora, lui, avait toujours en main le vêtement du jumeau tout en restant sérieux.  
Ayant anticipé le retrait de la trentenaire, il dégagea le bleuté et se positionna de telle sorte à être en face d'elle. Elle poussa un gémissement avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec un sourire. Tandis que Billy sortit à la va-vite du bâtiment pour aller régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac.

-" Tu embrasses très bien. Un autre ? " demanda-t-elle en joignant encore une fois ses lèvres.

Mais Yozora la stoppa en disant : " Non ça sera tout. Le bateau maintenant ! "

-" Oui, c'est bon il est à vous. Il est amarré dans une petite crique à l'Ouest de l'île et il est déjà aménagé. " déclara-t-elle, un peu déçue par son refus.

Sans un remerciement, il tourna les talons suivit des trois autres dont les visages reflétaient encore le dégoût.

-" Euh Yozora, l'Ouest c'est de l'autre côté. " s'exclama Mikey avec un sourire.

Yozora tourna les talons et partit de l'autre côté. Intérieurement, il était boudeur, dû au fait de s'être trompé. Les autres le suivirent, curieux de voir le bateau et aussi parce que Ace craignait que le brun ne se perde.  
Au bout d'un long moment, tous les cinq arrivèrent à la petite crique. Le bateau prenait toute la place. Il était gigantesque et majestueux. Il était exactement comme sur l'affiche sauf que ses voiles étaient rétractées.

-" Wouh, quel beau bateau. " commenta Johnny après un sifflement.

-" Si tu comptes vraiment le prendre n'oublies pas de refaire la réserve de tout et n'importe quoi. " suggéra Mikey.

Yozora acquiesça d'un mouvement lent de la tête et monta sur le bateau d'un grand bond. Ca y était. Ce bateau lui appartenait. Il était à lui, rien qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Il esquissa un léger sourire en coin, très discret, personne ne l'avait vu et il ne le voulait pas. C'était pour lui comme se dévoiler. Son père lui avait appris à ne rien montrer, car cela pouvait donner une chance à l'adversaire de prendre le dessus ou bien d'avoir de l'espoir, bien que pour lui ce mot lui était inconnu. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il ne savait pas comment l'avoir. Le monde était encore un mystère pour lui.  
Mais il ne arriverait pas à conduire son bien, pas tout seul en tout cas. Il lui fallait de l'aide, des personnes habituées et aptes.  
Il se tourna vivement vers le groupe et hurla d'une voix sereine : " Billy, Mikey ! On va aller chercher des provisions puis on partira. "

Puis il descendit d'un bond et partit en direction du port.

-" Hein ? Quoi ? Tu peux répéter là ? On va chercher des provisions et on part ? " dit Billy pantois.

-" Mais et notre avis alors ? Tu y as pensé ? Jamais on ne te suivra ! " s'écria Mikey, les sourcils froncés.

Mais les jumeaux déglutirent face au regard noir et arrogant du brun aux yeux rouges qui signifiait aucune objection permise. Et ils firent un vif petit oui en même temps. Puis ils le suivirent muets comme des carpes, les têtes baissées en signe de soumission.

Ace soupira en enfonçant un peu plus son chapeau orange. Puis avec Johnny, il se mit en route également.  
Ils eurent atteins enfin le port et Yozora se dirigea vers une sorte de petit marché. Sous le regard exigeant du brun, les jumeaux durent tout payer et durent même en plus de ça, tirer et pousser la charrette jusqu'au bateau.

Ace et Johnny les aidèrent à charger. Yozora put constater que la cuisine était très grande et bien meublée : une grande table avec six tabourets étaient à droite tandis que l'espace cuisine était à gauche avec plusieurs comptoirs et deux gazinières et un grand évier. Il n'y avait pas de frigidaire mais une chambre froide dont la porte en face de l'entrée donnait accès.  
Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'aller explorer les autres lieux.  
Il y avait deux toilettes, et une seule salle de bain avec douches communes à l'italienne.  
Au total, il y avait six chambres uniques. Elles étaient ni trop grandes ni trop petites, de quoi contenir un lit simple, une armoire, un bureau et une ou deux étagères.  
Il y avait en plus une salle d'entraînement avec des tatamis, des mannequins d'entraînements et des bokkens, ainsi que des poids pour différents haltères. Quand il monta à la vigie, il put constater qu'elle était assez grande. Il y avait un grand canapé en arc de cercle contre les vitres et une petite bibliothèque trônait dans un coin. Une table basse ronde était au milieu sur un tapis tissé de bambou.

Un nouveau sentiment émanait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il avait envie de hurler et de sautiller sur place. Il se sentait bien. Des tremblement lui parcouraient le corps mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Sauf qu'il s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait c'est qu'il avait enfin le bateau. Occupé par ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'entendit pas Ace monter à la vigie et se placer à côté de lui. Il sursauta quand il l'appela. Rapidement, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et maugréa un quoi paisible.

-" On fait la fête avant de tous nous quitter ?! " dit-il avec un sourire en levant sa bouteille d'alcool déjà entamée.

Yozora acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et descendit à la suite de Ace.

Il constata à son arrivée sur le pont que la petite fête avait déjà commencé. Billy faisait grillé sur le grill des poissons frais et de la viande de boeuf. Johnny apprenait à chanter une chanson de pirate à Mikey. Tous les deux tenaient une bouteille remplie d'alcool et étaient assis en tailleur sur le pont.  
Ace chargea sur la viande en train de cuire sous les plaintes de Billy qui le menaçait avec sa pince métallique.

Tout au long de la fête, Yozora était assis contre le grand mât, son ninja-tô à côté de lui et une bouteille de sake dans la main. Il regardait le trio danser gaiement en chantant la chanson de Johnny, bras dessus et bras dessous en choeur et partiellement ivres :

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,  
Les flots au gré du vent.

Alors que je prend le large,  
Le soleil entame sa course  
Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles,  
Dans le ciel en chantant !

Adieu port de ma jeunesse,  
Adieu mon village natale.  
Chante avec moi quelques couplets,  
Le navire met les voiles.

Il balaie sur son passage ,  
De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent.  
Je met le cap là où la mer,  
Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Je suis un pirate,  
Je passe mon temps a dompter l'océan.

Les vagues sont mon lit douillet,  
Le bateau est ma maison.  
Et à son mât flotte au vent,  
Un noir pavillon.

Une tempête a l'horizon,  
Obscurcit le ciel immense.  
Les vagues dansent roulez tambours,  
Le tintamarre commence !

Si la peur m'envahit,  
Ce sera mon dernier soupir.  
C'est ainsi,  
Je ferai une croix sur mon bel avenir.

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de binks.  
Jour après jour,  
Le même rêve occupe mes pensées.

Adieu silhouettes lointaines,  
Agitant leur grand mouchoir.  
Pourquoi pleurer ?  
La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks  
Chante avec moi,  
Cet air du large connu des grands pirates !

Quoi que tu fasses mon ami,  
Tu finiras les os blanchis.  
Pleine d'aventures, promis !

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho.

Yozora esquissa un petit sourire en coin et ferma les yeux, savourant ce bon moment. Et à dire que pendant vingt-deux ans il avait manqué ce genre de moment, ces moments qui ne s'oublieront jamais. Mais il se dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour les rattraper.

Ace et Johnny avaient décidé de partir en début d'après-midi. Il était temps des adieux.

-" Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis. " dit Ace au brun aux yeux rouges.

-" Et c'est toi qui me dit ça. " répondit-il de sa voix calme.

Ace rit doucement, une main sur son chapeau.

-" Je l'avoue. Je tâcherais de ne pas faire trop de bêtises. Promis ! " fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent.

Quand les deux pirates furent hors de porté de vue, Yozora ordonna la levée de l'ancre. Ce que Billy fit.

-" Mikey, quand atteindrons-nous la prochaine île ? " demanda le brun, les bras croisés à la proue du navire tout en regardant l'horizon.

-" D'après la carte que nous a laissé Ace, d'ici cinq jours approximativement. C'est île contient la ville de Loguetown, dit aussi la ville du début et de la fin. "

-" Pourquoi ce surnom ? " demanda le brun en détournant son regard de la mer pour fixer ses prunelles dans celles du bleuté.

-" Car c'est là où l'ancien roi des pirate, Gold D. Roger, a été exécuté et qu'il a lancé la vague infernale des pirates pour rechercher le One Piece. " expliqua Mikey.

-" One piece ? "

-" C'est le trésor de Gold D. Roger, c'est ce qui a fait de lui le roi des pirates. " dit Billy.

Sans un mot, Yozora se retourna pour refixer la mer encore une fois. Devenir le roi des pirates, c'était le rêve de Ace et Luffy. Etre roi, avait-il de l'importance pour eux ? Ou bien était-ce une quelconque hiérarchie ? Ace était pirate et Luffy allait le devenir dans trois ans. Si ce Roger avait lancé une grande vague de piraterie à sa mort, c'est que le One piece devait être très important pour qu'il y ait un tumulte pareil. De toute manière, le One piece ne l'intéressait pas, il n'était pas un pirate et la richesse peu lui importait. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voyager et vivre l'aventure.  
Il venait d'avoir deux compagnons pour l'accompagner, bien qu'il se servait d'eux pour faire avancer le bateau et commencer son voyage.

* * *

**Chapitre deux enfin terminé. Il m'a prit un peu plus de temps que le premier, je dois dire.  
On apprend un peu plus de chose sur notre héros. Je ne savais pas trop comment Ace avait rencontré son premier nakama et comment il avait eu son bateau, alors je les ai mis à ma sauce. **  
**Mikey et Billy sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination. Je voulais faire des jumeaux complètement opposés mais qui sont soudés l'un envers l'autre. **  
**Billy est plutôt peureux mais très jovial, et n'en perd pas une pour se ridiculiser. Tandis que Mikey est la sagesse incarnée mais il perd très vite son sang froid et gagne vite en rancune.  
Il y en aura encore des disputes entre les jumeaux et le plus souvent ça sera Mikey qui les débutera.  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et excusez les fautes. Je suis sûre qu'il en a.  
**

**Review ?  
**

**Chocapik.  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Désolée pour l'attente mais avec les cours, il faut trouver du temps et il n'est pas possible de vous répondre si vous êtes en anonyme. **  
**Bonne lecture, il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents.** **S'il y a des fautes, c'est involontaire.**  
**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Chocapik.**

* * *

Les cris des jumeaux le sortirent de son sommeil. Yozora ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Il s'était habitué aux disputes des frères. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il les supportait et il devait faire avec. Mais d'un autre côté cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait être en leur présence. Il décida de se lever avec un soupir. Les cris des jumeaux s'étaient fait de plus en plus près. Sortant de sa chambre pieds nus, en short et en débardeur, il se dirigea à la rencontre des deux frères dans le couloir. Il les trouva un peu plus loin se bagarrant pour un coffre bleu en bois verni. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'un simple sous-vêtement.

-" Rend-le moi ! " S'écria Billy.

-" Non, il est à moi ! " hurla Mikey.

Yozora vint se poster devant eux et croisa les bras.

-" Que se passe-t-il encore ? " demanda-t-il d'un air las.

Les jumeaux se stoppèrent mais ne lâchèrent toujours pas le coffre.

-" Il ne veut pas me rendre mon coffre. " dirent en chœur Billy et Mikey.

Qu'avait donc ce coffre pour qu'ils le veuillent à ce point ? Yozora se demandait ce qu'il avait d'intéressant. Peut-être était-ce un trésor à leurs yeux ou juste un trésor de valeur ?

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et puis pourquoi donc n'êtes-vous pas habillés ? "

-" Je l'ai remonté à la pêche de ce matin et on n'a pas pensé à se changer. " déclara Billy.

-" _Nous _l'avons remonté à la pêche de ce matin ! " dit, avec un froncement de sourcils, Mikey.

Billy fit une moue boudeuse et soupira légèrement.

-" Qui a-t-il à l'intérieur ? " demanda Yozora calmement comme à son habitude.

-" Euh, on n'a pas pensé à regarder. " dirent en chœur les jumeaux avec un sourire gêné.

-" Donnez-le moi ! " ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main.

-" Mais-euh... " bouda Billy dont le coffre était maintenant dans ses mains, tout en le serrant contre lui.

-" Donne ! " insista-t-il.

Curieux comme pas deux, il prit d'un geste rapide le coffre des mains du bleuté et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en hurlant qu'il réclamait du silence dorénavant sous les regards pénaux de ses deux compagnons.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pris ce coffre. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il contenait et ce n'était certainement pas ces compagnons de route qui allaient le lui faire savoir très vite. Il était impatient et ses mains tremblaient quand il posa délicatement le coffre sur son bureau. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais la serrure ne cédait pas. Alors il prit le pommeau de son sabre et la brisa d'un geste violent et vif. Après avoir rangé son ninja-tô à côté de son lit, il ouvrit délicatement le coffre, comme s'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa surprise.

Il fut déçu quand il constata que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire fruit exotique de forme peu commune. Il était rond comme une pamplemousse, et sa couleur était verte avec de grandes vagues. Etait-ce un pomélo ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas très envie de le manger.  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était resté là planté devant son bureau à regarder le fruit.  
Il ne savait pas s'il était comestible. Etait-il un poison ? Mais l'idée que ce soit un fruit du démon comme le lui avait expliqué Ace, lui effleura l'esprit. Il était possible que cela en soit un.

Son silence réclamé ne dura pas très longtemps. Les jumeaux se battaient encore.

-" T'es qu'un froussard et tu ne sais même pas te battre. " entendit Yozora.

-" N'importe quoi, je sais me battre et je n'ai pas peur ! "

-" Ah ouais ? Alors prouve-le ! "

-" Tu vas voir ! "

Un grand bam s'en suivit.  
Yozora ferma les yeux et soupira, las. Il tourna les talons et pénétra dans le couloir. Il les trouva dans la chambre d'à-côté en train de se battre. Mikey avait l''avantage sur son frère. Yozora claqua d'un revers de la main violemment la porte faisant sursauter les jumeaux. Il soupira une énième fois de lassitude.

-" Que se passe-t-il... encore ? " demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et lente.

-" C'est un peureux ! T'as bien vu à l'île de Cord comment il s'était caché ?! " déclara Mikey.

Le brun tourna son regard pourpre vers Billy qui baissa les yeux.

-" Mais non... " se justifia-t-il en marmonnant timidement.

-" Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la peur... " affirma le brun.

-" La peur, c'est... comment dire... quelque chose que tu ressens qui fait que... que tu es inquiet face à un danger ou une situation. " expliqua tant bien que mal Mikey.

-" Bien expliqué ! " le félicita son frère.

-" Ouais, mais c'était dur. "

-" Je vois. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. " dit-il.

-" Jamais ? " dirent interloqués les jumeaux, les sourcils levés.

-" De quoi aurais-je peur ? "

-" De la mort ?!... " firent-ils par évidence.

Yozora ne répondit rien et partit sans plus attendre vers la vigie. Il avait vu dans la bibliothèque un livre qui parlait des fruits du démon. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire à cause du grabuge habituel des jumeaux.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de la mort. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il ne réfléchissait pas tellement, ne se posait aucune question profonde et lors des combats, il attaquait sans se soucier de lui. Mais ce qui le surprenait était qu'il savait quand il était menacé. Il ne mettait pas fin à la menace par peur, ça il le savait mais pour se protéger.

Il feuilleta lentement le livre constatant qu'il répertoriait tous les fruits du démon. Il put voir qu'ils étaient divisés en trois groupes : les paramecia, les zohan et les logia. Ils étaient dessinés et le brun reconnu le fruit exotique qui était dans le coffre. Il était de type paramecia : le chi chi no mi, dit aussi le fruit du sang. Ce fruit permettait de prendre le contrôle du sang de quelqu'un. Mais l'utilisateur ne pouvait pas utiliser le sien.  
Yozora était content. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui la joie qu'il redécouvrait comme lorsqu'il avait acquis le bateau. Sans plus tarder et en toute hâte, il descendit de la vigie et se dirigea rapidement, presque en courant dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, il trouva les jumeaux s'apprêtant à ouvrir le coffre.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? " hurla-t-il.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui, la peur au ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il avait élevé la voix. C'était son bien, son fruit du démon et personne d'autre que lui ne devait l'avoir.

-" Rien. " fit timidement Billy.

-" On voulait juste voir. " marmonna Mikey.

-" Je vous l'interdit. C'est à moi et à moi seul. " dit-il sur le même ton.

Yozora s'approcha dangereusement du coffre d'un pas rapide faisant reculer les jumeaux. Il l'ouvrit et prit le fruit dans ses mains. Il avait une moue triomphale sans sourire pour autant.

-" Ah ouais d'accord. Tu fais partit de ses fanas de ces fruits du démon. Ok, on ne touche pas. Tu vas le vendre ? " fit Mikey.

Ce qui lui valut le regard noir du brun aux yeux rouges. Mikey avala de travers sa salive et eut une petite quinte de toux, quant à Billy, il émit un petit couinement plaintif.

-" Non, il est à moi. " déclara-t-il en serrant fort contre lui le fruit tel un enfant protégeant son jouet.

-" Tu ne vas quand-même pas le manger, si ? " demanda Mikey s'attendant tout de même à la réponse.

Yozora ne dit rien et regardait le fruit en réfléchissant.

-" On ne sait pas ce qu'il va t'arriver? Et si tu meurs ? On dit dans les légendes qu'après avoir mangé un de ces fruits, la mer nous rejette et que ça a un goût d'excrément de baleine. " dit Billy avec une expression d'écœurement sur le visage.

C'était décidé, il allait le manger. Il ne savait pas nager d'ordinaire, cela ne changerait rien, et le goût ce n'était qu'un moment à passer. Sans plus tarder, il croqua dedans sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons. Il mastiqua un petit moment son énorme bouchée en silence. Puis soudainement il stoppa tout mouvement alertant par la même occasion les deux frères.

-" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... " demandèrent en chœur Mikey et Billy.

Son visage se déconfit et ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Mais il avala tout de même, difficilement, sa bouchée.

-" Tu t'es au moins renseigné sur lui ? " demanda Mikey.

L'Uchiha ne répondit rien étant trop occupé à essayer de le finir.

-" Hey t'es pas obligé de le finir. C'est à la première bouchée que les pouvoirs sont acquis. " fit Billy contrarié.

Mais Yozora le finit quand-même. Il alla s'assoir à son bureau, attendant. Les deux frères vinrent près de lui patientant également. Ils le regardèrent, cherchant à déceler le moindre changement mais rien.

-" Tu ne ressens rien de différent ? " demanda Mikey.

-" Tu vas bien ? " demanda Billy, inquiet.

-" Oui, tout va bien sauf que je n'arrive pas à retirer ce goût infecte de ma bouche. " dit-il d'un ton monotone, comme à son habitude.

Les jumeaux rirent.

-" Oui il est normal. " dirent-ils en même temps.

-" C'est le chi chi no mi : le fruit du sang. J'ai été voir dans la vigie. " expliqua-t-il en regardant dans le vide.

-" Le nom fait froid dans le dos. " souffla Billy.

-" Retournez à vos occupation ! Je veux être seul. " ordonna-t-il avec un mouvement de la main.

Le brun les entendit râler et quitter la pièce. Il avait enfin du calme et il l'appréciait. Le silence était fait pour lui.  
Il ne savait pas exactement quand il allait posséder les pouvoirs du fruit, mais Billy avait mentionné que c'était à la première bouchée qu'ils sont détenus. Il ne savait pas comment les utiliser. Il fallait qu'il les teste.

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et sortit dans le couloir. Sur le pont, il tonitrua : " Tout le monde à l'entraînement ! " à Billy qui était à la vigie, et à Mikey qui commençait à somnoler contre le bastingage.

Il tourna les talons, suivit des jumeaux et descendit à la salle d'entraînement. Toujours en matinée, il s'entraînait seul. Les deux frères ne l'avait fait qu'une fois depuis qu'ils avaient eu le bateau. Yozora décida de s'entraîner avec eux, pour voir leurs aptitudes au combat mais aussi pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Le brun opta pour un jo qui est un long bâton de bois pour l'aïkido. Mikey se mit en position de combat : il allait combattre à mains nues. Et Billy resta peu sûr de lui, au milieu de la pièce à côté de son frère.

-" Tu peux choisir une arme, si tu veux. " proposa Yozora solennellement.

Billy acquiesça de deux mouvements rapides de la tête en avalant sa salive. Il se dirigea vers les quelques armes accrochées au mur.

-" Si tu as peur, peut-être devrais-tu prendre une arme de jet ? " suggéra Mikey avec un sourire.

-" Ahah, très drôle ! " ironisa Billy, mais il prit quand-même un arc en bois de faible qualité et des flèches de même qualité.

Il alla se positionner devant les différentes cibles placées au mur d'en-face et commença à bander l'arc, une flèche dans la main, prêt à viser. Yozora vint le stopper et repositionner son bras en le levant pour le mettre en-dessous de son œil, et son buste pour le mettre droit. Billy décocha sa flèche et réussit à la planter à côté de la cible. Le bleuté était assez fier de lui, bien qu'il savait qu'il avait encore du travail. Tout en prenant son temps et d'un air très concentré, Billy tira d'autres flèches sans atteindre la cible. Il râla mais recommença encore.

Yozora et Mikey était au milieu de la pièce sur les tatamis, en position de combat.

-" Tu ne vas pas utiliser ton fruit du démon sur moi, au moins ? " demanda inquiet Mikey.

-" Je ne sais pas. " répondit calmement Yozora.

-" Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment... "

-" Viens ! " ordonna le brun.

Le bleuté s'élança vers lui le poing en avant. Le brun lui donna violemment un coup de bâton au côté de la tête, le faisant tomber sur le côté.

-" Aïe ! C'est un entraînement pas une tuerie. " railla-t-il les sourcils froncés mais avec un petit sourire.

A ses mots, il se releva et prit son élan pour donner un coup de son poing serré.

Yozora voulait tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il se dit qu'il devait d'abord en sentir la présence. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pour le moment. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter. Il savait que le poing de Mikey allait l'atteindre au visage dans très peu de temps. Il entendit son sourire.

Soudainement il leva le bras gauche, les doigts crispés et écartés. Mikey se souleva du sol en même temps. Ses membres prenaient des angles anormaux, comme s'il était un pantin désarticulé. Il avait l'air de souffrir d'après les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper.  
Le brun le sentait en lui, comme s'il faisait partit de lui-même. Il pouvait le contrôler comme s'il contrôlait son propre bras.

Billy avait été alerté par son frère et était venu près d'eux.

Yozora voulait savoir s'il pouvait contrôler plusieurs personnes. Alors il lâcha son bâton de combat et leva son autre bras en direction de Billy. Celui-ci, aussitôt fait, s'éleva dans les airs comme son frère.

Le brun entendit son nom prononcé dans un des gémissements des jumeaux.

Il bougea ses deux index, voulant voir quel en sera l'effet. Le bras droit des jumeaux partit en arrière rapidement. Il savait que s'il insistait encore un peu de plus, il les déboiterait. Puis il abaissa rapidement ses bras. Les deux frères tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Ils se relevèrent péniblement, haletant lentement.

-" Ton fruit du démon est dangereux. " dit Billy.

-" Ne l'utilise plus contre nous. Promet-le nous ! " vitupéra son jumeau.

Yozora ne dit rien et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle d'entraînement après avoir ranger le Jo. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Les promesses, il voyait ça après, n'en prenant pas le temps. De plus il s'en fichait pas mal. S'il devait l'utiliser sur eux, il l'utiliserait. C'était lui qui décidait et personne d'autre. Il n'était soumis à personne. Et ne le serait jamais. Il avait accordé sa confiance à son géniteur et au final il avait son sang sur les mains. Il avait dû le tuer pour se protéger. Faire confiance lui avait bien servi de leçon. C'est pourquoi, il n'aimait pas faire des promesses. Il ne savait pas s'il allait les tenir. Il ne voulait pas que les autres ressentent un jour ce qu'il a ressenti lui-même. Il supposait que c'était de la trahison. Le sentiment de s'être fait piégé.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait les rainures du bois du plafond. Il les trouvait indéchiffrable. Comme lui. Il savait qu'il était un être humain et que chaque être au monde avait une raison de leur existence sur Terre. Mais quelle était la sienne ? Son père l'avait créé pour satisfaire son plaisir. Avoir la puissance.

Trop réfléchir lui avait donné un mal de tête. Il se redressa et s'étira lentement en silence. Le beau brun quitta sa chambre et sortit sur le pont, pieds nus. Il aimait sentir le vent frais et salé de l'océan. Car il se sentait mou et léger. La liberté. Il ferma les yeux et renifla longuement. L'odeur salée de la mer lui chatouilla les narines et il éternua d'un mouvement rapide. C'était la première fois qu'il éternuait. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement et ses yeux devenus humides. Ses muscles tremblaient. Il avait froid. Mais il voulait rester encore un peu à l'extérieur. Il marcha lentement en direction de la proue et s'y accouda, regardant l'océan de ses yeux pourpres. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Son nez s'humidifia et il renifla bruyamment. Pui il éternua une nouvelle fois et encore une fois. Il se dit qu'il devrait rentrer.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il entra dans la cuisine où ses deux compagnons l'attendaient : Billy aux fourneaux et Mikey à table.

Le brun renifla une énième fois. Quand il s'assit ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il se sentait mal et très fatigué. Sa gorge le démangeait de l'intérieur, il avait envie de la gratter avec ses ongles mais c'était impossible. Sa main ne rentrerait jamais dans sa gorge. Alors il toussa fortement, alertant les deux frères. Billy quitta les fourneaux et vint prêt de lui. Mikey, quant à lui tourna la tête et pesta avec une mine boudeuse.  
Billy mit sa main sur le front de l'Uchiha pour prendre sa température.

-« Tu es brûlant. » chuchota le bleuté.

-« Je vais bien. » dit Yozora difficilement.

Il avait froid, très froid et il tremblait.

-« Non tu ne vas pas bien. Va t'allonger. » grogna Mikey avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« C'est bon tu as fini de lui en vouloir ?!, s'exclama Billy à son frère puis il se tourna et chuchota gentiment au brun, allez va dans ta cabine te reposer. Je viendrais t'apporter un repas chaud. »

Yozora céda et se leva lentement, pour ne pas tomber, il dut se tenir à la table. Il marcha en titubant vers la porte menant au couloir. Mais un terrible mal de tête survenant et ses maux aux jambes lui firent perdre l'équilibre. Il essaya de se rattraper au comptoir mais en vain. Il fit tomber les ustensiles qui s'y trouvaient, provoquant un grand fracas. Il allait tomber sur le sol en bois de la cuisine si les deux jumeaux ne vinrent pas le porter et l'emmener dans sa cabine pour le coucher dans son lit.

-« Il a de la fièvre. » gémit tristement Billy.

Mikey était partit chercher de quoi la faire tomber et plaça sur son front la serviette imbibée d'eau chaude.

Yozora était tombé inconscient et était parcouru de spasmes et de frissons. Son visage et quelques une des mèches de sa frange étaient perlés de sueur.

-« Il est très malade. Il lui faut un médecin au plus vite. » s'affola Billy avec un air désolé.

-« Je sais. On va bientôt arriver à Loguetown, de toute manière. D'ici une heure ou deux, on y est. » le rassura son frère.

Yozora ne ressentit plus rien. Il se sentait bien. Plus aucune douleur, plus aucune fatigue, plus aucune démangeaison à la gorge et plus aucune envie d'éternuer. Il était calme, tranquille. Il se sentait reposer et fort.

Il se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. A la place, il posa sa main sur son front et retira, lentement, la serviette humide. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière brûlante les lui fit refermer rapidement. Il se massa les paupières et les ouvrit lentement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sur le bateau. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit qui avait des murs blancs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande fenêtre mais les rideaux en tissus bleu clair étaient tirés et une seule porte en bois également.  
A ses bras, il avait des perfusions, il les retira rapidement et sortit en vitesse du lit dans lequel il était. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et marcha à bride abattue dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais une chose était sûr, il voulait quitter cette endroit qui lui semblait quelque peu familier. Cela lui rappelait l'endroit où il avait grandi. Deux femmes se dirigèrent vers lui, l'une poussait un chariot et l'autre portait un plateau repas. Il entreprit de se cacher derrière le côté d'un grand meuble en bois, le seul côté où il ne pourrait pas être vu. Elles discutaient entre-elles :

-« Il est tellement beau, tu verras. » entendit Yozora.

L'autre répondit : « Il vaut vraiment le coup d'œil ? »

-« Oh oui. Il est encore inconscient, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec lui. »

-« Mais ce n'est pas mal sain ? »

-« Mais non personne n'en sera rien. »

Yozora fronça les sourcils, dégoûté intérieurement. Les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes, pensait-il en fermant les yeux.  
Il s'assura qu'elles étaient perdues de vu pour continuer son chemin. Il arriva dans un hall qui ressemblait plus à une réception avec un standard, des fauteuils et deux-trois petites tables.

-« Yozora ? Tu es rétabli ? » s'exclama une voix familière.

Le beau brun tourna la tête et fit face à Billy, qui souriait, et à Mikey.

-« Les médecins ont dit que tu avais attrapé la grippe et que tes défenses n'étaient pas préparées à ça. Tu as eu de la chance de rester en vie. » dit Billy.

Il avait failli mourir. Cela l'alarma. Il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait lui arriver. Une idée lui vint pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il en fit part aux jumeaux.

-« Un médecin ? » firent-ils en même temps, d'une seule voix.

-« Oui »

-« Bon, mais je ne tolérerais qu'une infirmière sexy. » s'exclama Mikey en souriant.

-« Ouais. » fit également Billy.

Yozora ferma les yeux, las.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un médecin. C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec de très longs cheveux noirs. Des yeux noisettes et une poitrine volumineuse. Elle portait une blouse blanche par-dessus un débardeur noir et une jupe courte jaune pâle. A ses pieds, des escarpins noirs vernis. Elle avait autour de son cou un stéthoscope et dans sa main gauche un calepin.

-« Toi ! » hurla-t-elle en furie.

Elle arrivait en trombe vers Yozora et lui donna une baffe magistrale, le faisant tourner sur lui-même pour qu'il finisse sur le sol, à moitié sonné. Tout cela s'était passé très rapidement.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Elle avait été trop rapide. La claque avait résonné dans tout le hall.

-« Qui t'as permis de te lever ? Tu es encore en convalescence ! » s'écria-t-elle, une aura menaçante autours d'elle, sous les yeux remplis de stupeur des jumeaux.

La tempe palpitante, elle prit d'une poigne le col du brun aux yeux rouges et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Les frères n'osèrent bouger, ne voulant pas subir son courroux.

-« Il va passer un mauvais moment. » firent-ils en chœur entre leurs dents.

Le médecin posa, ou plutôt jeta, âprement Yozora sur le lit avec une telle force que ce dernier grinça lourdement sous son poids.

-« Tu sortiras de ton lit quand, et seulement, si je t'en donne l'autorisation. » s'écria-t-elle en tournant les talons et en claquant la porte violemment avant de la fermer à double-tours.

Yozora soupira agacé. Comment une femme osait-elle lui parler comme ça ? Comment avait-elle osé le frapper ? C'était la première fois qu'il était touché de cette manière. Il ne voulait que jamais cela ne se reproduise. Jamais il ne lui obéirait une nouvelle fois, car pour l'instant ses maux de tête étaient revenus, c'est pour cela qu'il restait allongé sur le lit.  
C'était elle. Elle qui allait devenir le médecin sur son navire. Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais il la voulait. Elle serait sous ses ordres et non l'inverse.

Il s'endormit, encore fatigué.

Quand il se réveilla, il s'aperçu au premier coup d'œil que la fenêtre, qui était fermée avant, était dorénavant ouverte. Quelqu'un était venu pendant qu'il dormait. Des infirmières ? Le médecin ? Ou les jumeaux ? Il espérait en tout cas que ce ne soit pas les infirmières.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se redressa sur le lit pour être assis et voir qui c'était. Une personne que Yozora reconnaissait parfaitement bien grâce à son chapeau orange était assise d'un air nonchalant sur une chaise en face du lit. Il lui souriait.

-« Toujours aussi souriant, hein ?! » fit Ace.

Yozora ne dit rien et le fixait.

-« Ouais bon... Alors comme ça c'est une petite grippe de rien du tout qui te met presque à l'agonie ?! Qui l'aurait cru ? » rit-il.

-« C'est la première fois que je suis malade. » répondit-il simplement, sans siller des yeux.

Ace ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à redire. Il eut juste un petit rire.

-« Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles. J'ai croisé Mikey et Billy au marché. Ils m'ont raconté. » expliqua le pyromane.

-« Tu en es où dans la piraterie depuis ? » demanda le brun aux yeux de démon.

-« Euh et bien, j'ai recruté deux nouveaux membres dans mon équipage : un bretteur et un navigateur. Je suis à la recherche d'un médecin et d'un cuisinier. » dit-il.

-« Je souhaite recruter un médecin également. »

-« Nous sommes dans un hôpital, ça ne devrait pas être dure ! »

-« J'ai ma petite idée de qui je veux. »

-« Et c'est qui ? Une donzelle sexy ? » demanda Ace avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Donzelle sexy ? » demanda l'Uchiha, ne comprenant pas ce que c'était.

Ace arqua un sourcil, surpris.

-« Euh c'est une belle femme attirante. » expliqua-t-il.

Yozora ferma les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait. Il ne la trouvait pas forcément attirante. Belle ? Il ne l'a trouvait pas laide, c'était le principal. Pour lui ce n'était juste qu'une femme, peu importe comme elle était, du moment qu'elle lui servait à quelque chose.

-« Oui c'est une femme. » dit-il simplement.

Le pirate sourit de plus bel.

-« Je m'en doutais. Elle est comment ? » demanda-t-il, enjoué.

-« C'est le médecin qui me prend en charge. »

Il se leva lentement, ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau des maux de tête, pour fermer la fenêtre. Il y avait un peu de vent et cela le gênait. Il la ferma doucement. Et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la femme médecin. Voyant Yozora debout, elle claqua brutalement la porte, faisant sursauter Ace, et hurla : « Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de te lever. »

-« Je fais ce que je veux. » dit-il.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Le brun avait l'impression de voir en elle un démon rempli de colère et d'un besoin de se défouler sur lui. Il n'avait pas sur lui son katana, pestant intérieurement. Il se sentait menacé. Il était encore trop affaibli pour se battre à mains nues. Il dut esquiver ses coups de poings en même temps qu'elle hurlait : « Tu vas voir si tu fais ce que tu veux. Je vais te montrer moi ! »  
Le vacarme, qu'elle faisait, avait alerté des infirmiers, qui essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Ils s'accrochaient à elle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais elle réussit quand-même à en attraper un qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces vers le brun aux yeux rouges, qui esquiva le projectile humain sans peine. Puis elle en prit un autre qu'elle balançait de gauche à droite pour essayer d'atteindre Yozora. Elle hurlait de rage et l'Uchiha avait le sentiment qu'elle rugissait comme un lion et que ses dents étaient aussi pointues que des lames de couteaux.  
Ace tentait de faire barrage entre elle et le jeune homme. Il avait bien vu que Yozora était faible pour le moment et lui venait en aide.  
Mais en fin de compte, la jeune femme réussit à se défaire de tous les infirmiers et frappa à maintes reprises le brun, même Ace y eut droit.

Elle repartit, fulminante, en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant Yozora sur le lit, les bras croisés avec des hématomes sur tout le corps et Ace complétement sonné et dans le même état que son ami, affalé sur la chaise en face du lit.

Le pirate se réveilla lentement et chuchota faiblement : « C'est une dégénérée, cette fille ! »

-« Je devrais m'y faire. » fit Yozora en décroisant les bras.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et regarda Ace qui affichait une mine grave.

-« T'es sérieux ?! C'est elle que tu veux ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Chapeau ! Je te souhaite bonne chance, mec. Elle n'a pas l'air facile à vivre. Elle a du caractère. » ria-t-il.

Yozora ne dit rien, ses maux de tête étaient revenus. Il s'allongea lentement dans son lit et se frotta l'œil.

-« Tu restes pendant combien de temps encore ? » demanda l'Uchiha.

-« Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te rétablisses. »

Etait-ce vraiment ça, un ami ? Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour sois et qui prend soin de son prochain ? Ace était son premier ami, sans compter Luffy. Mais il avait plus d'affinité avec l'aîné. Il se sentait bien avec lui, comme s'il pensait la même chose que lui ou du moins en donnait l'impression. Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu mais, il savait une chose et elle était essentielle pour lui : il avait confiance en cette personne. C'était son ami. Il voulait, même au plus profond de lui, le rester pour toujours. Il se dit qu'une chose comme cela, ne devait jamais s'oublier. Il savait que si Ace ferait quelque chose, même infime, pour lui, il ferait la même chose. Être aidé était une dette selon lui.  
Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Il était précieux à ses yeux. C'est son premier ami.  
Il sourit à ses pensées.

-« Ahhhh... Tu souris ! Tu souris ! J'ai vu, ne proteste pas ! Allez avoues ! A quoi tu pensais ? » s'exclama Ace avec un sourire en pointant du doigt le brun.

-« A toi. » fit-il simplement.

Ace perdit vite son sourire, commençant à s'inquiéter un peu.

-« C'est-à-dire ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de sexuel au moins ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Sexuel ? Non. Je ne veux pas me reproduire avec toi. C'est parce que tu es mon ami »

Ace mit un moment avant de répondre : « Donc, c'est parce que je suis ton ami que tu as souri ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Bon... toi aussi tu es mon ami. » sourit-il grandement.

Ace venait de temps en temps le voir, à son grand plaisir, et également les deux jumeaux qui lui ramenaient le plus souvent du poisson frais, à son plus grand déplaisir. Il aimait ça mais, trop de poissons c'était beaucoup trop de poissons.

Yozora put sortir de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine. Cette attente avait été très longue pour lui. Les médecins l'avaient forcé à prendre divers médicaments et de faire plusieurs prises de sang et de tests. Il n'avait pas tellement aimé et c'était grâce à l'intervention de la femme médecin qui était à sa charge que tout avait pu être fait correctement. Il n'avait aucunement pu lui parler pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur son bateau. Car soit il ne la voyait pas ou soit elle était bien trop occupée à se montrer violente avec lui.

Il avait rejoint son bateau qui était au port. Une chance que l'hôpital soit juste à côté. Personne n'était venu le chercher. Cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème et il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin.  
Quand il monta à bord, sur le pont, il n'y avait pas un chat. C'était silencieux, contrairement à d'ordinaire. Il s'était attendu à entendre les chamailleries des jumeaux. Mais rien. Le silence. La sourdine.  
Il trouvait ça suspect. S'il avait eu son ninja-tô sur lui, il l'aurait dégainé.  
Ses muscles étaient tendus. Il était prêt à une éventuelle attaque.  
Il regarda autours de lui. Rien n'avait changé. C'était comme avant son départ. Sauf, une chose. Il s'en approcha. Cela avait l'air de boîtes de carton brûlées. A l'odeur, c'était récent.  
Qu'ont bien pu faire les deux frères ? Une semaine d'absence et voilà le résultat.

Il les chercha dans le bateau. Personne.  
Ils étaient peut-être encore sur l'île. Il descendit du bateau après avoir pris son arme et commença à les chercher.  
Il traversa un pont et arriva sur une grande place où un échafaud en fer était planté au centre. La foule circulait et parmi elle, le jeune brun aux yeux rouges reconnu Ace qui fixait d'un air songeur l'échafaud. Il le rejoignit et se posta à côté de lui, fixant également la construction.

-« C'est là où il est mort... » fit Ace faiblement.

Yozora tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda, silencieusement. Ace fit de même avec un sourire et continua : « Le roi des pirates. »

-« Gold D. Roger ? » demanda l'Uchiha.

-« Oui Gold D. Roger. » répondit son ami.

Son sourire avait disparu.

-« C'est là où tu mourras aussi ? »

-« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu veux devenir le roi des pirates. »

-« C'est pas parce que je serais le roi des pirates que je vais forcément me faire exécuter ici, aussi. Je ne mourrais pas. »

-« Tout le monde doit mourir un jour. »

-« Oui et toi aussi. » sourit-il avec un ricanement, une main sur son chapeau à cause du vent.

Les cheveux de Yozora virevoltèrent.

-« Si tu ne meurs pas, je ne mourrais pas. » conclut le brun.

Ace sourit à sa remarque.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. » continua-t-il.

-« Je t'ai dit que je ne mourrais pas, espèce d'idiot. »

Il posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule gauche et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Yozora aimait ce contact. Il l'apprécia jusqu'à ce qu'il la retire. Ce contact lui manquait. Il en voulait encore mais il se dit que ça ne serait pas correcte de lui redemander de remettre ça main sur son épaule.

-« Bon où sont les autre ? » demanda Ace avec un sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il après un faible moment de silence.

-« Je propose de les chercher. Mikey et Billy doivent être avec mes hommes. Ils sont sûrement dans un bar à boire de l'alcool. »

Ace marcha en direction d'un bar le plus proche, Yozora à ses talons. Ils étaient devant le bar et de l'extérieur, ils purent entendre du brouhaha d'hommes riant et s'exclamant.

-« La chance nous sourit. Je reconnais bien mes hommes. Ils sont là. » fit Ace.

Ils entrèrent, c'était très animé. Les pirates jouèrent aux cartes avec les jumeaux qui perdaient. Mais quand les frères virent Yozora, ils s'éclipsèrent prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose sur le bateau. Yozora voulut les retenir pour avoir une explication sur les boîtes en carton brûlées sur le bateau mais Ace le retint en l'amenant devant ses compagnons.

-« Viens que je te présente. Les gars ! Voilà Uchiha Yozora. Johnny, toi tu le connais déjà. Yozora, je te présente Ben et Earl. » fit Ace, une main sur l'épaule du brun avec un sourire.

Encore cette sensation de bien-être.

-« Bonjour. » souffla simplement l'Uchiha.

Ben était le plus imposant, en taille et en posture. Il ne semblait pas avoir de cou. Il ne portait pas de chapeau, mettant à découvert ses courts cheveux noirs et des pattes descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il portait un chandail marron dont le col, rond, était blanc avec des zigzags noirs. Il avait un pantacourt rose, un pan de tissu gris autour de la taille et des sandales en cuir noir. Yozora remarqua qu'il portait à la taille un katana.

-« Bonjour. » dit-il.

Earl était également grand mais à l'inverse de Ben, il était mince presque fin. Il avait l'allure d'un gentleman avec son chapeau haut de forme, dévoilant tout de même ses cheveux noirs en épis, son foulard bleu, sa chemise blanche à rayure, son pantalon noir en cigarette et ses chaussures de la même couleur vernies. Et pour finir il arborait un long manteau noir.  
Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main à Yozora. Le brun le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension. Son geste lui rappelait celui de son père, quand il avait ouvert ses bras. Il se méfiait.

-« Il faut que tu lui serres la main. » lui expliqua Ace discrètement.

Yozora emboîta sa main dans la sienne et Earl la secoua légèrement. Le brun ne comprenait pas ce geste. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Peut-être était-ce la façon de se saluer ici ? Il la retint. Lorsqu'il était rentré en contact avec sa main, il n'avait pas ressenti la même sensation qu'avec Ace. Cette fois-ci il n'avait rien ressenti. Rien du tout.

Earl prit une arme qui était contre sa chaise. Un fusil. Cela devait être le sien. Puis il le mit dans son dos.

-« Ils devraient avoir bientôt fini, je pense. On devrait y aller. » sourit Johnny.

Les autres sourirent également malicieusement. Yozora fronça légèrement les sourcils. Manigançaient-ils quelque chose à son insu ? Ils quittèrent l'endroit d'un pas rapide.

-« Aller fais pas cette tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de bien méchant, je t'assure. » chuchota Ace au brun en lui mettant une main sur son épaule, avec un sourire.

Encore et encore cette sensation. Cela inquiétait le brun. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça quand Ace le touchait ? Mais il finit de s'alarmer en pensant que c'était ça l'amitié. Peut-être qu'avec Luffy c'était la même chose ? Il demanderait à Ace son avis, si cela recommençait, au cas où.

Yozora se rendit compte qu'ils allèrent en direction de son bateau. Il se questionna encore plus.  
Ils montèrent sur le pont. Le brun se sentit tiré par Ace dans sa cabine rapidement, presque en courant. Sa main dans la sienne. Son cœur battait la chamade dû à la course. Rapidement Ace referma la porte derrière eux.

-« C'est ta chambre ? C'est bien. C'est simple. Bon, venant au fait. Billy m'a parlé de toi en me disant que tu avais acquis un fruit du démon ? » demanda Ace.

Billy ne tenait pas sa langue. Yozora souffla et ferma les yeux las. Mais c'était Ace, alors il était pardonné.

-« Oui, le chi chi no mi. »

-« Le fruit du sang, hein ? »

-« Oui, mais n'en parle à personne. Je ne veux pas que ce genre d'information entre dans les oreilles d'une nuisance. »

-« D'accord, mais tu aurais dû en parler aux jumeaux d'abord. »

-« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai, ta maladie. Fais-moi voir ton pouvoir alors ! »

-« Non »

-« Pourquoi ? » Ace parut décontenancé.

-« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. C'est dangereux. Billy et Mikey souffraient. »

-« Bon d'accord. » finit-il par dire avec une moue boudeuse.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un grand fracas, comme si quelque chose d'un peu lourd était tombée. Yozora fronça les sourcils pensant que c'était encore les jumeaux. Le brun commença à avancer vers la porte, une main tendue, vu le peu de distance qu'il lui restait, mais Ace s'interposa entre la dite porte et lui avec un grand sourire.

-« Alors tu ne m'as pas dit. Elle veut bien ? » demanda Ace d'un air innocent.

Yozora abaissa son bras.

-« Je ne lui ai pas encore demandée. » répondit-il, sachant de quoi il parlait.

-« Et tu comptes le faire quand, hein ? » fit Ace en levant un sourcil.

-« Avant de quitter l'île. »

-« C'est raisonnable. Mais peut-être que le mieux c'est de lui demander maintenant, hein ? Enfin moi je propose, c'est tout. »

Yozora inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il insinuait.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Euh... Bah c'est simple, c'est de lui demander maintenant. » répondit-il un peu décontenancé par sa question.

-« Mais elle n'est pas ici, comment pourrais-je ? »

Ace venait de saisir pourquoi il avait demandé précédemment.

-« Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ? » sourit-il malicieusement.

Yozora se sentit méfiant. Il fronça une énième fois des sourcils et sortit de la chambre. Cette fois-ci Ace lui avait laissé le passage de libre. Il était à ses talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont et là la voix de Mikey se fit entendre sans discrétion depuis la cuisine par-dessus un brouhaha :

-« Nan mais fermez vos gueule, on ne pourra pas entendre après. »

Yozora, d'un mouvement rapide et brusque, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, trouvant les jumeaux, l'équipage de Ace, des infirmières et elle, le médecin aussi véhément qu'un lion enragé d'après l'Uchiha regroupé devant lui avec de grands sourires. Et tous en même temps s'exclamèrent : « Surprise ! »

Yozora sursauta. Pour être surpris, il l'avait été. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et ses yeux rouges écarquillés.

-« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? »

Yozora s'adressait à tout le monde mais particulièrement aux infirmiers et au médecin. C'était son bateau et il ne les avait pas invités. Pour l'équipage de Ace, il avait fait une exception car c'était l'équipage _de_ Ace.  
Il avait demandé cela avec une voix rauque montrant sa colère, sans pour autant l'avoir haussée.  
Les sourires avaient disparu, ne restant plus que de la surprise et de la peur pour certain.

-« Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » se plaignit Billy caché derrière Earl.

Après un bref silence, Ace prit la parole : « Euh Yozora, mon ami, ne te fâche pas, on voulait juste célébrer ton rétablissement. Les infirmières ont bien voulu participer, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont là. On ne pensait pas à mal. Hein ? »

Yozora tourna la tête vers lui, perdu. Ace souriait timidement. Le brun s'en voulait sur le coup de s'être comporté ainsi. Alors il courba l'échine en fermant les yeux et s'écria dignement : « Excusez-moi ! ».

Il se redressa et dit d'un ton monotone : « Merci beaucoup. C'est la première fois que l'on me célèbre quelque chose. »

Il se courba une nouvelle fois et s'écria encore : « Pardon. »

Il se sentait tout bête d'avoir agi comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.

-« Oui bah on a compris. » râla Mikey en croisant les bras.

-« T'excuse pas pour si peu, on ne t'en veut pas. » fit la médecin d'une voix ferme, mais avec un sourire.

-« Allez faisons la fête ! » s'exclama Ace, une choppe à la main levée.

-« Ouais » firent tout le monde avec de grands sourires.

La fête battait son plein dans la cuisine. Billy avait cuisiné tout un tas de repas à partir de... poissons et heureusement il y en avait également à base de viande. Les bouteilles de vin, de sake et de bière étaient à moitié vides. Johnny, Earl, Ben et Mikey chantaient à Tue-tête. Ace était en train de faire un bras de fer avec la médecin sous les encouragements de Billy depuis les fourneaux. Ils avaient du mal tous les deux à venir à bout de l'autre. Quant à Yozora, il était assis tranquillement contre le mur, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Enfin tranquille, c'était vite dit, puisque toutes les infirmières invitées étaient accroupies autour de lui. Elles le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
Le brun finit son fond de bouteille, la posa sur le sol et se leva sous les plaintes des femmes.

-« Où vas-tu ? » demanda l'une d'elle.

Il quitta la cuisine sans réponde, s'en contre-fichant. Il alla jusqu'à la proue humant et savourant la brise tiède du début d'après-midi, les yeux fermés. Les cartons brûlés avaient été nettoyés. Il s'appuya sur le bastingage à côté de la figure de proue, fixant l'océan et un bout du port. Il soupira : il voulait partir voguer encore mais ne voulait pas quitter Ace, pas pour l'instant. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, fermant la porte sans pour autant la verrouiller, comme à son habitude. La fête était pour lui mais il avait besoin d'être au calme, d'être seul. Cela lui plaisait.  
Il faisait chaud en ce début d'après-midi alors il retira son haut et ses chaussures. Torse nu, allongé sur son lit, il ferma les yeux se délectant du calme.

Après un moment, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Il garda les yeux fermés, ne bougea pas, attendant. Guettant. Aux aguets. Qui osait déranger sa tranquillité ? Il a ouï la porte se fermer le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une des infirmières postée à côté de son lit, à son chevet. Elle lui souriait gracieusement.

-« J'ai bien reçut ton message. Je suis là. » dit-elle.

Message ? Y avait-il un message ? Le brun se redressa sur les coudes la regardant se déshabiller. Il ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle chaud elle aussi ? Il ne dit rien, la fixant. Fixant sa poitrine désormais nue. Pourquoi était-elle plus bombée que la sienne ? Et son entre-jambe, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de sexe ? Etait-ce donc ça, être asexué ? Il la plaignait : ne pas pouvoir uriner correctement. Il se demandait comment elle s'y prenait.  
Il toucha son torse voulant savoir si le fait d'avoir la poitrine aussi enflée était une maladie contagieuse. Mais rien. Alors, sortant du lit, il toucha la sienne. Elle poussa un gémissement au contact de sa main, qu'il retira aussitôt. Avait-elle eu mal ? Il ne voulait pas. Elle sourit. Cela le déstabilisa. Elle prit soudainement sa main et la mit à son entre-jambe. Voulait-elle lui montrer qu'elle était asexuée ? Il le savait déjà. Pas besoin de démontrer. Prit de curiosité, il toucha, palpa et tâta. L'infirmière posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sursauta et releva les yeux vers son visage clos. Cette sensation. Ce n'était pas la même qu'avec Ace. Il aimait celle-là aussi, mais c'était différent. Il se sentait autrement bien. Il sentait son corps s'engourdir et devenir léger. Il ferma les yeux dégustant. Ouvrant la bouche pour pouvoir mieux respirer, il sentit quelque chose de moue, chaud, humide et sans goût entrer à l'intérieur. Il retint un haut de cœur. Cette chose humide vint frôler sa langue et son palet. Il aimait bien, bien que ça l'avait chatouillé au début. Il appréciait.  
Soudainement, il arrêta tout. Etait-ce un moyen de lui vouloir du mal ? De le tuer ? Il la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber sur le sol.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit. Les autres infirmières. Yozora écarquilla les yeux. Il sursauta quand celle à terre lui agrippa la jambe.

-« Ne garde pas tout pour toi, potiche ! » fit une voix dans le groupe.

Le brun ne comprit pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. S'était-elle adressée à lui ? Qu'était-ce potiche ?

-« Je veux m'amuser, moi aussi ! »

-« Qu'il est beau ! »

-« Je le veux ! »

-« Il est pour moi ! »

-« Je passe la première ! »

L'Uchiha n'osait rien dire. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Puis elles se jetèrent toutes sur lui, le renversant sur son lit. Elles le léchaient de partout, le touchaient sur chaque partie de son corps, même son entre-jambe. Il était bien, se sentait bien. Il entendait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Son regard se porta sur son sexe dénudé. Il avait changé. Il était plus gros. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention habituellement. Il avait chaud, bien plus que tout à l'heure à cause de la chaleur. Il se sentait bien. Mais il avait peur. Peur ? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il avait les yeux ronds, son cœur battait fort, il avait la mâchoire crispée et il n'osait plus bouger ou plutôt son corps l'en empêchait. La peur. C'était donc ça. Il n'aimait pas, il détestait, haïssait cette sensation. Mais soudainement, une pensée lui vint. Et si elles voulaient se reproduire avec lui ? Mais lui ne voulait pas. Il avait encore plus peur. Ces femmes, plutôt ces femelles allaient devoir se trouver un autre mâle reproducteur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se redressa en les dégageant rapidement. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage.  
Haletant, il marcha dans le couloir, entièrement nu. Il tomba sur Ace qui, visiblement, le cherchait. Quand il le vit, le pirate éclata de rire.

-« Ca me rappel quelque chose, tiens ! » ria-t-il.

Mais il fut surpris quand le brun aux yeux rouges vint contre le lui, l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Il tremblait.

-« Ace. J'ai peur. » souffla faiblement Yozora dans le cou de son ami.

-« Ok mais pas si près... Attends, quoi ? Tu as peur ? Toi ? » fit-il interloqué.

-« Oui. Elles veulent se reproduire avec moi. Je ne veux pas, Ace. »

-« Quoi ? Qui ? »

-« Les infirmières me font peur. Je n'aime pas ça. Ace, protège-moi ! »

Ace gardait le silence. Yozora se dégagea et regarda le visage du pirate qui le regardait en arquant un sourcil, de haut.

-« Heu, tu te fiches de moi ? Ce sont des donzelles en chaleur. De simples donzelles qui sont tombées sous ton charme. Tu as affronté bien pire que ça. Mais ça... Tu te moques vraiment de moi là ?... Bon sang, il suffit juste d'hurler pour effrayer ce genre de femme. Et tu sais toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ça. Ton nouveau médecin de bord en est la preuve. » l'enguirlanda le brun au chapeau.

-« C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas. » demanda confus le brun aux yeux de démon.

-« J'ai mis mon grain de sel. Si je gagnais un bras de fer contre elle, elle devait te rejoindre. Et j'ai gagné. Avec du mal, je te l'avoue. Elle est très forte et aussi mauvaise perdante, j'ai dû jouer de belles paroles pour la convaincre. Et elle est insensible à ton charme, estime toi heureux et sois content. C'est rare pour toi. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir te voir. Tu devrais mettre des vêtements si tu ne veux pas avoir à subir son courroux. » dit-il en lui faisant ensuite un clin d'œil avec un sourire.

-« Merci. » fit simplement Yozora avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

Ace rougit et baissa légèrement les yeux.

-« Mes vêtements sont dans ma chambre et... » commença le brun.

Mais le pirate le coupa : « Tu gueules un bon coup et ça ira tout seul. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez va ! Je t'attends ici. »

Il le poussa dans le sens inverse et Yozora se dirigea vers sa chambre, à pas de renard. Aux aguets. Peu sûr de lui, il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, le cœur battant. Il ferma les yeux et l'ouvrit doucement. Hurler, il fallait gueuler comme le disait Ace.  
Il inspira profondément et s'écria : « Dégagez de ma chambre, bande de femelles en chaleur, ou alors je vous égorge comme des moutons. Allez crever en Enfer, sales aliénées ! Suppôts de Satan ! Démons ! Succubes mal trouées ! Je vais vous enchaîné et vous pendre comme du saucisson sec à l'ail ! »  
Quand il eut finit, il reprenait longuement son souffle et un long silence régnait. Les bruits de la fête avaient cessé. Les infirmières étaient clouées sur place et n'osaient rien dire. Le brun tourna la tête vers Ace, au fond du couloir. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de ping-pong. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Puis vint ensuite, le reste de la troupe qui fut alerté par les cris du brun. Billy ria face à la nudité du beau brun contrairement aux autres qui affichaient un air surpris. Il était toujours nu.

Puis soudainement, la médecin arriva en trombe sur l'Uchiha et lui assena un magistral coup de poing au visage en hurlant d'une voix rauque : « Va mettre des vêtements ! »  
Yozora percuta le mur opposé et tomba à terre lourdement, un peu sonné, sur le dos.

-« Et puis c'est quoi ce langage ? Tu parlais à qui comme ça, hein ? »

Billy avait arrêté de rire et se planquait maintenant derrière son frère, tout tremblotant.  
Les autres avaient une goutte de gêne sur le visage, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
Et c'est à ce moment précis que les infirmières sortirent la tête basse.

-« Un harem ? Tout compte fait, il est comme tout le monde, le Yozora. » ria Mikey, les bras croisés.

Yozora l'entendit mais ne tilta pas. Que voulait dire harem ? Quel était le rapport avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Cela devait être à cause de ces femmes.

-« Ca, c'est encore Ace qui a influencé Yozora ! » pesta Mikey avec un air hautain et un petit sourire en coin.

-« Quoi ? » s'écria le pirate, furax.

-« Tu as très bien entendu, monsieur-le-pervers. » sourit-il d'un air carnassier.

-« D'où tu oses dire ça, le pêcheur ? »

La tension montait d'un cran. Yozora les regardait se disputer. Pour le moment, tout allait bien : ils n'en arrivaient pas aux mains. Il fut pris de court par la poigne puissante de la femme sur ses cheveux qui le balança dans sa chambre en disant fermement : « Va t'habiller ! »

Il enfila à toute vitesse ses vêtements puis ses bunkers en cuir noir à lacets.  
Il entra dans le couloir où Ace et Mikey se disputaient toujours.

-« Et ta mère ?! » s'écria le bleuté.

-« Parle pas d'ma mère, le pêcheur ! » haussa le jeune pirate.

-« Je fais ce que je veux, le dalmatien ! » sourit le jumeau.

-« Le dalmatien ? Tu ne sais même pas trouver des insultes correctes, idiot ! » ria Ace.

-« Je disais ça à cause de tes taches de rousseur. A moins que ce soit des taches de saleté, dans ce cas tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver, le mal propre ! » se moqua Mikey.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » ragea Ace.

-« En plus il est sourd, et ça se dit capitaine pirate. »

-« Je vais te péter ta gueule ! » hurla-t-il.

Avant que Ace n'eut le temps de frapper Mikey, Yozora fila à vive allure près du groupe et pris à la va vite le poignard de Ace qu'il pointa sous son cou et le katana de Ben sous celui de Mikey. Il était entre les deux furies, en position d'attaque, les jambes à demi pliées. La tête basse, il clama : « Assez ! Ou je vous tranche la gorge à tous les deux. » Dans sa voix, il y avait eu du calme mais également de l'agacement. Ces chamailleries pour rien. Il en avait assez.

-« Mais quand a-t-il... ? » commença Earl surpris comme tout le monde.

Mikey et Ace reculèrent d'un pas, craignant les paroles du brun aux yeux de démon. Puis quand Yozora arrêta de les menacer, Ace courba l'échine et prononça le mot désolé sur un ton forcé, ne voulant peut-être pas subir véritablement la colère du brun. De plus il l'avait plutôt dit pour son ami que pour le bleuté. Yozora lui rendit son poignard et à Ben son katana.

Sans un mot, il quitta le couloir et descendit du bateau. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Tout ça l'avait ébranlé. Il voulait se changer les idées et traversa la ville pour arriver dans une petite forêt, tellement petite qu'il aurait pu la traverser en courant en seulement quelques minutes. C'était ce qu'il se disait.  
C'était tranquille. Il aimait cet endroit. Calme, paisible. Tout ce qui lui convenait. Un lézard sur un tronc d'arbre. Un oiseau qui roucoulait. Le bruissement des feuilles. Le son des brindilles mortes craquant sous le poids du gibier.

Mais un petit couinement de détresse le secoua. Un animal sauvage se plaignait. Yozora s'en ficha, il continua sa route feignant d'entendre les plaintes. Ce n'était pas son problème. Un petit craquement se fit entendre. Le brun releva le pied. Il avait marché sur quelque chose d'assez gros pour avoir la taille d'un rapace. Il avait marché sur une roussette.

La roussette était une grande chauve-souris. Elle avait une jolie tête fine, un peu semblable à celle d'un renard. Tout le corps de la bête était couvert d'une fourrure fauve et noire assez longue. Ses ailes noires dépourvues de poils atteignaient une envergure d'un mètre dix déployées.

Yozora trouva ça bizarre qu'elle soit seule ainsi. Habituellement, il le savait, les roussettes vivaient en communauté en hauteur. Peut-être que celle-ci avait égaré son groupe lors de sa chasse nocturne et était tombée de son arbre qui lui servait de perchoir. De plus, il l'avait blessé en marchant sur son aile. C'était de sa faute, il devait réparer ça.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et regarda son aile blessée. Elle devait être fracturée, mais rien de pas bien grave, il n'avait pas mis tout son poids. Il la ramassa le plus doucement possible qu'il put. La pauvre bête poussait des couinements aigus. D'une main, il prit une petite branche d'arbre qui était tombée et fit en sorte que la bête s'accroche dessus avec ses pieds griffus. Il serait plus facile pour lui de la transporter sans la faire souffrir de plus. Il tenait fermement le bâton en face de lui avec les deux mains. La chauve-souris ouvrait de temps en temps son aile intacte, déséquilibrée par les mouvements de la marche du jeune homme.

En ville, les habitants dans les rues le regardaient étrangement quand il passait près d'eux. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il avait plus important. Il devait amener la pauvre bête à la femme médecin sur son navire, espérant qu'elle soit encore là et pas partit ailleurs avec les autres.  
Chance. Elle était là avec les autres sur le pont en train de discuter.

-« Femme ! Soigne-la ! » dit-il en face d'elle.

Il lui mit la roussette blessée sous le nez ce qui la fit reculer d'un pas avec un air dégouté.  
Ace souriait se demandant ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » demanda-t-elle à elle-même.

-« Une roussette. » répondit Yozora le plus naturellement possible.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? » demanda la brune avec un haussement de sourcils.

-« Soigne-la ! Tu es médecin, non ? »

-« Oui mais pas vétérinaire... Bon je vais quand-même la soigner, ta roussette. »

Elle prit le bâton des mains du brun et descendit du bateau.

-« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Yozora.

-« A l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas mon matériel médical ici, idiot ! » répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement en allant vers l'hôpital avec les infirmières.

Le brun allait la suivre mais Billy le retint en lui disant qu'il fallait faire le plein de provision puisqu'à cause de la fête, il ne restait plus grand chose dans le garde-manger. Ace y était passé. Yozora regarda Ace d'un air accusateur et celui-ci esquissa un sourire d'un air coupable.

-« Billy et Mikey, allez chercher des provisions et n'oubliez pas de prendre beaucoup de fruits juteux et un perchoir avec une bassine. » dit-il les yeux clos en désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule la ville.

-« Ouais c'est toujours les mêmes qui partent faire des courses. Ras le cul ! » râla Mikey en sortant du navire avec son frère.

Yozora n'en prit pas note, étant habitué. Il alla dans la cuisine chercher son ninja-tô qu'il avait laissé au cours de la fête et revint sur le pont près des pirates.

-« Dis-moi Ace, pourquoi sur mon bateau, il y avait des cartons brûlés ? » fit Yozora en rangeant son arme derrière lui horizontalement, comme à son habitude.

-« Euh, c'était des décorations pour la fête mais sans faire exprès je les ai brûlées en voulant les sortir. » se justifia-t-il.

Voilà pourquoi, il n'y avait eu aucune décoration dans la cuisine. Tout s'expliquait. Il imaginait la scène : Ace ouvrant les cartons et les enflammant involontairement à cause de son fruit du démon. Il en eut un petit sourire en coin, amusé.

Après une demi-heure, la femme médecin revint avec la roussette, dont l'aile était bandée. Elle était toujours sur sa branche de bois. Des infirmiers étaient derrière elle et traînaient des valises aussi grosses que des bureaux mais il y en avait deux un peu plus petites qu'elle portait elle-même.

-« Mes affaires et mon matériel. » dit-elle fermement avec un sourire.

Les infirmiers avaient du mal à monter les valises sur le bateau, même avec l'aide de Johnny et de Ben. Elles devaient vraiment être lourdes.  
Les jumeaux arrivèrent également et Billy était chargé de porter les courses, même le perchoir et la petite bassine. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds et c'était Mikey qui devait le guider de temps en temps.

Yozora prit vite fait le perchoir sous le bras, mit la petite bassine sur sa tête, dans une de ses mains deux oranges bien juteuses du sac de fruits que portait Billy, et dans son autre main il prit le bâton où était accrochée la bête.

-« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Ace, une main sur son chapeau.

-« Non merci. Je m'en sors bien. » répondit-il.

-« Tu ne vas quand-même pas la garder ?! » fit Mikey.

-« Je fais ce que je veux. » coupa-t-il court.

Puis sans un mot, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, la fermant d'un revers du pied. Il posa les fruits sur son bureau, plaça le perchoir près de son lit et défit avec précaution, la roussette sur une des deux branches du perchoir en bois. Les jumeaux avaient pris un perchoir pour oiseaux, cela allait quand-même. La bassine toujours sur sa tête, il quitta la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine passant sur le pont. Il remplit à demi le petit récipient et le portant à deux mains, il retourna dans sa chambre. Le brun le posa dans le petit cerceau mit à l'horizontal servant pour mettre une gamelle d'eau à oiseau, que bien sûr les deux frères n'avaient pas pris comme la gamelle pour la nourriture. Heureusement, il n'en aurait pas eu besoin pour sa roussette. Oui, sa roussette, il avait décidé de l'adopter et de la garder avec lui pour toujours, ne voulant pas la laisser une fois guérie.  
Puis il prit une des deux oranges et la plaça dans le deuxième cerceau.  
Il devait la baptiser. Il cherchait un nom qui lui conviendrait, mais d'abord il devait savoir si c'était un mal ou une femelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil. C'était une femelle. Cela lui évitait donc des noms masculins. Mais quoi lui trouver ? C'était difficile. Il allait faire simple et prendre comme nom Sou, comme c'était une chauve-souris. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été cherché loin, mais bon, la roussette avait un nom.  
En pensant à ça, il ne savait toujours pas comment son médecin de bord se nommait.  
Il caressa du bout de l'index le dessus de la tête de Sou entre ses deux petites oreilles noires et sortit de sa chambre. Il trouva la femme dans le couloir avec ses deux valises. Visiblement, elle l'attendait.

Elle vint à sa rencontre et dit : « Du fait de ta santé fragile, je tiens à faire partit du voyage. »

« Elle masque la raison de sa venue sur le bateau et la substitue sur une vérité à cause de sa fierté ?! Oui, Ace avait raison, elle est vraiment mauvaise perdante. » pensa Yozora.

-« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton monotone.

-« Greenleaf Liz. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Bienvenue à bord, Liz. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre et te montrer par la suite l'infirmerie. »

Il prit le pas et la brune le suivit. Sa chambre était au fond du couloir. Même si Ace lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle, elle était quand-même une femme. Se rappelant sa mésaventure, il eut un rictus.  
La chambre était la même que la sienne sauf qu'il y avait une étagère en plus. Liz laissa ses deux valises dans sa nouvelle chambre et suivit Yozora qui l'emmena à l'infirmerie fait à la va-vite par les jumeaux au cours de leur début en mer. Elle se situait près de la salle d'entraînement. Les infirmiers, avec les grosses valises, les avaient suivis quand ils étaient passés sur le pont.

-« Je vais devoir tout réaménager. Heureusement que j'ai pris mon matériel, sinon je ne m'en sortirais jamais. » dit-elle, voyant le fourbi de la pièce.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres sur le quai. Ace allait partir avec son équipage. Il était temps des au revoirs.

-« Ne tombe plus malade, tu me le promets ? » clama Ace avec un sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-l'Uchiha.

Ace fut surpris.

-« Bah avec toi, j'aurais dû m'en douter et je devrais toujours m'attendre à tout. » dit-il avec un petit rire jovial.

-« Fais attention à toi et bonne route. » dit-il.

-« Si on ne se fait pas encore attaqué par la marine. » supposa Johnny avec un sourire.

-« Ouais mais la baston me manque un peu. » soupira en souriant Ben.

-« A qui le dis-tu ?! » fit Ace, une main sur son chapeau.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent, à regret pour Yozora. Le temps avait filé trop vite à son goût. Il se maudissait d'être tombé malade pendant une semaine. Il le regardait s'éloigné. Son bateau était amarré dans une crique pas loin du port à cause de la marine. Les infirmiers partaient eux aussi après avoir dit adieu à leur mentor.

-« Allez on y va ! » ordonna Yozora en montant sur son navire.

-« Mais ils sont partis... » pleura Billy en montant lui aussi sur le bateau.

-« Oh allez arrêtes de chialer. On les reverra. » se plaignit son frère à ses côtés.

Liz sourit seulement en montant à son tour sur le bateau.

Ils quittèrent l'archipel de Polestar assez rapidement.

-« Sur quel cap allons-nous ? » demanda Yozora à la proue.

-« Reverse Mountain pour aller sur Grand Line. » s'exclama Mikey.

Yozora était ravi. Il avait un médecin à bord et un animal de compagnie. Il fixait l'océan. Il aimait ça. Qu'allait-il encore découvrir par la suite ? Où mènera son voyage ? Il voulait le savoir. Et vite, cela était trop lent à son goût.

* * *

**Des nouveaux personnages sont entrés en scène les membres de l'équipage de Ace existe sauf leur nom, ne les connaissant pas. La roussette est là en tant que mascotte mais je pense que par la suite, elle servira dans l'histoire. J'ai voulu faire un fort caractère à Liz, comme elle ne sera que la seule femme à bord. Elle a des petits airs à la Tsunade de Naruto, mais juste sur le ton ferme et la violence, rien de plus.**

**Review ?**

**Chocapik.  
**


	4. Chaptre 4 partie I

Enfin le voilà ! :D Vous l'avez attendu.  
Désolée du retard mais il est plus long que les autres. Ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 4. La deuxième partie sera de la même longueur.  
Bonne lecture, Chocapik.

PS : Je ne peux pas vous répondre si vous postez en anonyme. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir.  
jessi-k94 : Un yaoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ou peut-être pas, qui sait. :D

* * *

La veille, ils avaient essuyé une tempête et ce furent Billy et Mikey qui étaient de corvée de nettoyage du pont. La tempête avait ramené sur le bateau tout en tas de déchets marins et le sel allait attaquer le bois du pont. Billy passait la serpillère et Mikey enlevait, avec des gants, les déchets.  
Liz était dans son infirmerie et préparait des onguents et des remèdes, au cas où.  
Quant à Yozora, il était dans sa chambre en train de s'occuper de Sou, sa roussette. Son aile était toujours cassée mais elle se nourrissait et s'habituait vite à son entourage. Le beau brun était assis sur son lit et la regardait s'hydrater. Elle plongeait son aile intacte dans la petite bassine d'eau et gardait le liquide à l'intérieur pour le boire. Sa tête fine et orange bougeait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lapait l'eau, la tête en bas. Quand elle eut finit, elle planta ses dents dans l'orange toute mûre, que lui avait posé précédemment le brun dans le cerceau, et retira un gros morceau d'écorce avec l'aide de ses canines et de la griffe du doigt de son aile intact, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle déchiqueta la chair du fruit et aspirait son jus.  
Yozora aimait la regarder. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Il était heureux de s'occuper d'elle. Il se sentait responsable.  
Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il voulait se dégourdir les jambes après avoir été enfermé pendant longtemps à cause de la tempête.  
Sur le pont, il inspira fortement, les yeux fermés. Mikey le tira de sa tranquillité.

-« La marine ! Elle a l'air de venir vers nous. » hurla-t-il en tenant fermement le sac à déchets.

Yozora ouvrit subitement les yeux. La marine ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin pas à sa connaissance. Il regarda l'océan. Oui, trois bateaux de la marine venaient vers eux à bâbord. Etaient-ils belliqueux ou pacifiques ? Ils étaient suffisamment près pour que Yozora puisse voir les soldats. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris son ninja-tô avec lui, il était posé contre son bureau dans sa chambre.

-« Déclinez votre identité et votre fonction. » s'écria un homme se démarquant des autres vu son accoutrement. Sûrement le plus gradé de tous.

Mikey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Yozora le coupa : « Vous d'abord ! »  
L'homme arqua un de ses sourcils noirs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux frisés noirs également et soupira, les yeux clos. Puis il enleva son long manteau blanc qu'il donna à un de ses subalternes.

-« Amiral ?! » dit-il en recevant le manteau.

Puis ledit amiral s'élança tranquillement dans les airs pour atterrir à pieds joins calmement sur le bastingage du bateau du brun aux yeux rouges.  
Yozora fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on vienne comme ça sur son bateau sans y avoir été invité. Billy tenait fermement son balai, effrayé. Mikey, lui ne bougeait pas mais il était surpris.

-« C'est l'amiral Aokiji. » souffla Mikey.

Un amiral ? Un titre ou un nom ? Yozora se demandait. Ou peut-être un grade de la marine, comme celui de Monkey D. Garp ? Dans ce cas il était plus haut placé que lui.  
L'amiral Aokiji était un très grand homme. Le plus grand homme que le brun n'est jamais vu. Ses habits étaient un gilet blanc sans manches avec des boutons bleus porté par-dessus une chemise bleue indigo, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures blanches. Il possédait aussi une cravate jaune divisée géométriquement et un masque de sommeil sur son front.  
Il s'accroupit, toujours sur le bastingage et le coude sur sa jambe pliée, il posa d'un air las son menton sur sa main.

-« Je m'appelle Aokiji Kuzan, amiral de la marine. Maintenant à votre tour. » dit-il.

-« Uchiha Yozora, propriétaire de ce bateau. »

-« Billy. » souffla-t-il timidement, le balai dans les deux mains contre son corps.

-« Mikey. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » demanda Liz, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

Elle venait à l'instant de sortir de son infirmerie.  
L'amiral Aokiji descendit de son perchoir et s'avança lentement vers elle. Puis il lui prit sa main et lui fit un baise main.

-« Belle demoiselle, comment vous nommez-vous ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

-« Euh... » réussit-elle à dire, prise au dépourvu.

-« Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l'autre, là ? De quel droit il ose toucher à Liz ? Elle est à moi ! » s'écria Mikey, le visage déformé par la colère, les poings crispés.

Le bleuté s'élança sur lui, pied en avant. Mais l'amiral stoppa sa jambe avec une main. Et ce qui surprit Yozora, ce fut qu'elle gela immédiatement. Mikey tomba sur le pont, hurlant de douleur.

-« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » gémit de douleur Mikey.

Un fruit du démon ? Ace était le feu alors lui il devait être la glace. C'était ce que pensait le brun. Que voulait-il ? S'il continuait de se comporter ainsi en faisant du mal à ses compagnons, il le considérerait comme une menace.

-« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Juste des informations. » dit-il en mettant son bras autour de la taille de la brunette très mal à l'aise.

-« Ne touche pas à Liz ! » s'écria énervé Mikey.

Yozora se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Jamais il n'avait agis comme ça pour elle. C'était la première fois. Il ne comprenait pas.

-« Comme tu voudras, fit l'amiral en enlevant son bras puis, les mains dans les poches, il se tourna vers l'Uchiha et continua, d'où viens-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'ici, je me trompe ? »

Yozora ne répondit rien et au lieu de cela ferma les yeux las.  
Ensuite, il les rouvrit et dit sur un ton monotone : « Vous comptez encore rester combien de temps sur mon bateau ? »

Aokiji leva la tête et regarda le pavillon puis il dit : « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas des pirates. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous arrêter sauf si vous êtes des hors la loi. Mais il est possible qu'il y ait une mise à prix sur vos têtes... »

C'en était trop pour Billy, qui tremblait depuis le début. Il s'évanouit en entendant les derniers mots de l'amiral. Mikey le regarda du coin de l'œil et pesta entre ses dents : « Nan mais quel crétin ! »

-« ... Ou pas. » continua-t-il.

Yozora fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait pas cet homme qui se croyait tout permis.

-« Amiral, cria un matelot, nous venons de recevoir un appel du siège de Loguetown. Des pirates, dont le capitaine se nomme Portgas D. Ace, font du grabuge. Il dit avoir besoin de renforts pour les abattre. »

L'amiral se tourna vers ses hommes et donna l'ordre de mettre cap sur Loguetown. Il allait rejoindre son navire quand Yozora l'arrêta.

-«Vous n'irez pas plus loin. Je ne vous autorise pas à toucher à Ace. »

Le brun se doutait que cet amiral devait être fort pour être plus haut gradé que le grand-père de Luffy et de Ace. Il savait que Ace pouvait s'en sortir seul, mais s'il avait le pouvoir de lui éviter beaucoup plus d'ennuis comme maintenant, il le ferait. Et il en avait l'intention.

-« Tu connais ce pirate ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

-« Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal. » répondit le brun en se mettant en position de combat.

-« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Mourir pour un pirate, le veux-tu vraiment ? »

-« Oui. »

Il avait été sec.

-« Je n'aime pas les prises de tête. Ce combat sera à la cool. » s'exclama l'amiral en faisant geler partiellement son corps.

-« Liz, occupe-toi de Mikey ! » ordonna le brun.

-« Mais et mon frère ? » gémit Mikey.

-« Je veillerais sur lui. » répondit le brun.

La brune prit le bleuté dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Il allait devoir le faire. Il ne pouvait pas combattre à mains nues. Il serait automatiquement gelé. Et il n'avait pas son sabre sur lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement y avoir recours mais c'était pour Ace. Tant pis !  
Il ferma les yeux et mit sa main en face de lui, le pouce devant sa tête, les doigts regardant vers le ciel, joins. Puis il l'abaissa à la verticale et les bras du grand homme se levèrent.  
Il leva son autre bras et Aokiji se souleva dans les airs. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Même Yozora ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait toutes les manœuvres pour utiliser son pouvoir. Il testait un peu n'importe quoi et faisait n'importe quoi. L'amiral Aokiji prenait de temps en temps des positions inconfortables ou gênantes et son visage exprimait la douleur.  
Mais le grand homme se recouvrit entièrement de glace et tomba au sol. Il se redressa aisément. Yozora parut surpris et l'amiral aussi. Le brun n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui. Il avait beau agiter les doigts et les mains, rien ne se passa. Aokiji ne bougeait pas. Celui-ci forma un pic de glace et le lança en direction du brun qui l'évita rapidement grâce à une roulade sur le côté. Mais le haut gradé en lança d'autres d'affilés. Yozora se releva et couru le long du bateau pour échapper aux projectiles glacés. Il prit au passage le balai de Billy qui était toujours au sol. De plus il lui évita la mort en arrêtant un des pics avec le balai qui arrivait vers lui. Après celui-là, l'amiral n'en émit plus. Sous ses pieds, le pont avait gelé et de la glace s'était formée là où les pics avaient atterri. « Si cela continue comme ça, le bateau deviendra un iceberg. » pensa le brun aux yeux rouges.  
Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus. C'était depuis que l'homme s'était changé en glace. Yozora fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il contrôlait le sang. Cet homme pour vivre avait besoin continuellement de sang. Mais son pouvoir était la glace. Il était la glace. Or la glace n'a pas de sang. Elle n'en a jamais eu. Ce n'était que de l'eau gelée. Donc quand il était sous cette forme, il n'a pas de sang.

-« Tu sembles soucieux. Ma glace te dérange-t-elle ? » sourit-il, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

-« Pourquoi me dérangerait-elle ? » contra-t-il calmement.

-« Parce qu'elle ne te permet pas d'utiliser ton fruit du démon. A mains nues, je te gèle. A quoi bon t'obstiner ?! »

Yozora pesta intérieurement et se jeta en avant, le balai en main sur l'amiral. Il tenta une parade sur le bas-côté mais le marine gela le balai en un instant. Le brun dû le lâcher à bride abattue pour ne pas être gelé lui aussi.

-« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir protéger ce pirate ? » demanda l'amiral.

-« Parce qu'il est mon ami. Je t'empêcherais de lui faire du mal. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis l'amiral soupira : « Je n'ai pas tellement envie de te combattre en fait. Je trouve ça noble de ta part de vouloir protéger un ami au péril de ta vie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je n'irais pas à sa recherche mais... »

Il fit une pause et se tourna vers ses navires où ses hommes l'attendaient.

-« Amiral que faisons-nous ? » demanda un matelot.

-« Nous faisons demi-tour. Nous n'avons rien à faire à Loguetown. Qu'ils se débrouillent. S'ils ne sont pas capable d'arrêter de simples pirates, tant pis pour eux, reprit-il puis il se tourna vers l'Uchiha et parla tout bas pour que lui seul l'entende. Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais sache que le Gouvernement garde un œil sur toi depuis ton départ de l'île de Dawn. Tes actes sanglants ne sont pas passés inaperçus. »

Il revint comme il était venu sur son bateau, en toute tranquillité. Les navires s'éloignèrent.

Yozora ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire confiance mais il ne pouvait pas en faire autrement. Le pont était un dépotoir avec de la glace partout, à certains endroits elle commençait à fondre, laissant une flaque d'eau.  
Le brun réveilla Billy à coup de claques. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux difficilement se demandant où il était.

-« Billy ? Billy ? Billy ?... » fit le brun en continuant de lui mettre des claques.

-« Qu-quoi ? Qué-sé-sé ? Maman ? » fit le jumeau encore dans les vaps, les yeux à demi clos.

Puis il se réveilla complétement, les yeux grands ouverts, quand Yozora lui donna une gifle magistrale.

-« Nettoie le pont ! Et je veux que ça brille ! » ordonna le brun en laissant le bleuté sur le pont, seul.

L'Uchiha entra dans l'infirmerie voulant prendre des nouvelles de Mikey.  
Sa jambe trempait dans une bassine d'eau très chaude vue les évaporations tout en étant assis sur le lit. Liz était à son bureau et écrivait quelques mots dans un dossier.  
A son arrivée, Yozora avait dû interrompre leur discussion, car le sourire de Mikey s'était effacé et il le regardait comme s'il dérangeait. Yozora n'en prit pas compte et dit de son habituelle voix lente : « Je vois que tu vas mieux. C'est rassurant. Quand arriverons-nous à Reverse Mountain ? »  
Mikey soupira et répondit : « Très bientôt. Je pense que nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant. Patiente ! »

Patienter ? Patienter ? Mais il en avait marre de patienter sans arrêt. Il détestait attendre. Il était d'un naturel impatient.  
Il allait partir mais Mikey le retint en disant : « Et la marine ? »

-« Partie. »

Sans dire de plus, il sortit.  
Billy nettoyait le pont en grommelant.

-« Toujours le même qui travaille. Et il faut que ça brille ! Mais je lui en foutrais de la brillance, moi. » râla-t-il en frottant lentement avec sa brosse sur le sol, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Yozora le regarda de haut, d'un œil noir. Il était trop lent à son goût.  
Billy stoppa son nettoyage et releva la tête, difficilement et lentement vers Yozora qui était en face de lui.  
Son visage exprimait à la fois la surprise et la peur. Puis il se remit à sa tâche et frotta plus énergiquement en y mettant du « cœur ».

Le brun aux yeux rouges monta à la vigie et s'assit sur la banquette, regardant l'océan à travers la vitre. Il admirait la beauté de l'océan. Soudainement, un oiseau attira son attention. C'était une mouette qui volait près de son navire. Elle se posa sur le bord de la vigie. Yozora ouvrit la fenêtre voulant la dégager mais l'oiseau entra et monta sur le bord de la banquette. Le brun la fixa. Elle avait un chapeau de capitaine de la marine sur la tête et portait une sacoche sur le poitrail. Des journaux en dépassaient. L'Uchiha en prit un et l'ouvrit. Il allait commencer à lire quand l'oiseau émit un piaillement. Yozora tourna le regard vers lui. Que voulait-il ? Il fronça les sourcils. L'oiseau piailla encore. La bête bomba le buste pour le lui montrer. Il avait une bourse avec le sigle des berrys dessus. Elle voulait de l'argent ? Mais le brun n'en avait pas et ils étaient à court de Berrys sur le bateau.  
Tant pis pour elle. Il gardait le journal. Curieux.  
Il voulut l'effrayer mais elle ne bougea pas d'une plume. Cela l'énerva. Il fronça encore une fois des sourcils.  
Il se demandait si son pouvoir fonctionnait aussi sur les animaux. Il testa. D'un mouvement de la main, il balaya l'animal hors du navire. Avec des piaffements plaintifs, l'oiseau y avait laissé quelque plume blanche.  
Il croisa les jambes et ouvrit le journal d'un air décontracté. En gros titre : « Barbe Blanche, le protecteur du Paradis sous-marin. »  
Barbe Blanche ? Un nom ou un titre ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et qu'est-ce que c'était le Paradis sous-marin ? Sûrement un lieu. Il était curieux et voulait y aller. Découvrir, et voir comment était cet endroit.  
D'après l'article, c'était l'île des Hommes-poissons. Le brun s'imaginait des sardines avec des têtes humaines. Il en sourit. Il trouvait ça très intéressant.  
A cause de l'âge d'or de la piraterie, les Hommes-poissons étaient traqués pour être vendus en tant qu'esclave. Barbe Blanche annonça que cette île était son territoire, ce qui dicta son règne d'empereur du nouveau monde. Il était devenu l'un des quatre Yonkou. Depuis, l'île était sous sa protection.

Le nouveau monde ? Cela l'intriguait de plus en plus. Si ce Barbe Blanche était un empereur, il devait être très fort. Un empereur. La royauté ? D'après l'article, il en avait quatre. Etaient-ils dangereux ? Qui étaient-ils réellement ? Il voulait savoir. Rien dans le journal ne le lui expliquait.  
Il voulait plus d'explication.  
Il descendit de la vigie avec le journal en main.

Le bleuté nettoyait toujours. Il avait presque terminé de toute manière.  
Le brun n'allait pas le déranger et s'en était pas son intention. Cela le retarderait dans sa tâche.  
C'était d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea à l'infirmerie, espérant que Mikey soit encore là-bas.  
Il était bien là en train de marcher avec sa jambe bandée. Il devait sûrement faire des exercices pour la circulation de son sang dans sa jambe. Liz n'était plus là.

Le jumeau s'arrêta et fit face à Yozora avec une mine signifiant : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

-« Qu'est-ce que les Yonkou ? » demanda l'Uchiha.

-«Euh, et bien... Les Quatre Empereurs sont considérés comme étant les quatre plus puissants pirates du monde par le Gouvernement Mondial, mais ne sont ni alliés ni ennemis les uns envers les autres, préférant rester indépendant dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Ils résident sur la seconde moitié de Grand Line, connu sous le nom de Nouveau Monde, exerçant une influence impressionnante et contrôlent une dizaine d'équipages de pirates et d'autres îles autonomes. » expliqua Mikey.

Le bleuté alla s'assoir et repris : « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Le brun lui lança le journal. Mkey l'ouvrit à la première page et lu l'article silencieusement.

-« Je vois. Mais tu l'as trouvé où ? Ce journal date de vingt ans. »

-« Une mouette l'a apporté. »

-« Oh et bien soit elle n'a pas fait son travail correctement ou soit on approche de Reverse Mountain. Donc on est proche de Grand Line, ce qui provoquerait le décalage temporel. »

Yozora tourna les talons et sans un mot ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas payé.  
Dans le couloir, il croisa Liz qui revenait.

-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit rien et prit un pas rapide. Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis avec les femmes.

Dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre les craquements des planches du bateau sous la force des vagues de la mer, le bruit des vagues cognant contre la coque, et les mouvements de sa roussette.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Il fit un rêve. Paisible. Serein. Tendre. Doux. Il se sentait bien. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il rêvait mais il appréciait. Il ressentait une agréable solitude et tranquillité.  
Il fut réveillé soudainement par le brusque tangage du bateau. La roussette avait émis un couinement paniqué. Cela secouait encore. Que se passait-il ?  
Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe et courut jusque sur le pont. Il vit Mikey donner des instructions à Billy. Celui-ci, en tout hâte, montait sur les mâts pour déployer les voiles.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Yozora.

-« Le bateau est emporté par le courant de la montagne. On va passer dans Reverse Mountain. Mais on a de la chance, on est pile dans le courant. J'espère en tout cas que le bateau ne va pas dévier sa trajectoire. »

Yozora se précipita à la proue et admira l'immense montagne. Elle était vraiment grande, son sommet passait à travers les nuages. Le chemin que prenait le bateau également. Le courant se faisait très fort et remontait le long de la montagne. Le bateau s'avança sur la remonté, sous de grandes arches en pierre sculptée.  
Le ciel s'était obscurcit et il faisait un peu plus frais. Les jumeaux et Liz étaient venus le rejoindre à la proue pour admirer le spectacle.  
Les vagues d'eau faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. L'air était presque glacial.

-« On arrive au sommet. » hurla Mikey avec le sourire, dû à la cacophonie.

De temps en temps le bateau se soulevait partiellement au niveau de la proue. Il passa dans les nuages. Le groupe ne voyait plus rien pendant un bref instant. Le bateau se propulsa dans les airs. La température était tellement basse que l'eau propulsée avec le bateau se cristallisa instantanément puis éclata par la suite. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu tous, c'était la chute. Il fallait bien redescendre. Le bateau tomba rapidement et tous les quatre se soulevèrent dans les airs, tombant eux aussi mais pas au même rythme que le bâtiment. Les jumeaux et Liz hurlèrent de peur quand ils descendirent. Yozora, lui, silencieusement, essayait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au toit de la vigie. Quand le bateau atterrit sur l'eau, Yozora, debout sur le toit de la vigie, fit bouger ses doigts voulant utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ralentir la chute de ses trois compagnons. Ces derniers se stoppèrent à un mètre du pont, puis tombèrent lourdement dessus.  
Le brun passa par la fenêtre de la vigie qu'il avait laissé ouverte et descendit sur le pont. Le bateau faisait sa descente sur le chemin descendant de la montagne. Il descendait à vive allure à la différence de la montée.  
Une immense forme émergea de l'eau juste en face du bateau, à la sortie de la montagne.

-« C'est quoi ce truc ? » s'écria Mikey.

-« C'est immense ! » fit estomaquée Liz.

-« On va tous mourir ! » paniqua Billy.

La chose devait bien faire une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Elle était de couleur noire et émit un cri strident.

Billy hurla. Le bateau passa juste à côté de l'immense chose. Et ils purent tous remarquer que c'était une baleine. Elle avait de très grandes cicatrices sur sa tête. Visiblement elle n'avait pas remarqué le bateau. C'était une bonne chose.  
Yozora était méfiant. Si cette baleine les remarquait, elle signait leur mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

-« Ne faites aucun bruit. Il ne nous a pas vus. » chuchota-t-il aux autres.

La bête ne bougea pas pendant que le navire passait à côté d'elle, silencieusement. Quand il fut un peu plus loin d'elle, la baleine fonça dans la montagne. A maintes reprises, elle cogna dedans. Yozora se demandait si c'était dû à cela qu'elle avait ces cicatrices. Les vibrations du choc faisaient de grandes vagues, emmenant le bateau beaucoup plus loin, le secouant au passage.

-« Cette baleine est complétement dingue. Pourquoi elle se comporte comme ça ? »demanda Mikey.

Il n'eut pas de réponse venant des autres.

-« Pfiou... En tout cas on est en sécurité maintenant. » fit Billy avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Nous sommes à North Blue maintenant ? » demanda Yozora.

-« Euh je ne crois pas. On a atterri directement sur Grand Line. » fit Mikey.

-« Mais tu avais dit à Ace quand passant par Reverse Mountain, on arriverait directement à North Blue. » fit remarquer Billy.

-« Il semblerait que sa carte soit erronée. Ca me surprend aussi. C'est la première fois que nous rentrons sur Grand Line, on n'a jamais quitté East Blue. » dit-il à son frère.

Le brun n'y apporta pas d'importance. Peu lui importait, du moment qu'il atteignait la prochaine île.

Yozora se tourna vers le navigateur de bord et dit : « Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien. Mais grâce à ceci, dit-il en montrant son poignet, on met cap sur une île. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas. On verra. »

Yozora n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors ce qu'il portait autours du poignet. Un bracelet avec un orbe dont une aiguille avec une extrémité rouge flottait à l'intérieur.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun.

-« Un log pose. Je l'ai acheté à Loguetown. Il est indispensable pour naviguer sur Grand Line. Chaque île émet son propre champ magnétique sur Grand Line et le log pose pointe en sa direction et enregistre son champ magnétique. Le temps qu'il faut pour enregistrer les champs magnétiques varie d'une île à une autre. C'est une boussole, si tu préfères. » expliqua le bleuté.

-« Quand arriverons-nous à la prochaine île ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Aucune idée. Il suffit juste de suivre la direction que donne le log pose. »

-« Alors suivons-la ! » grogna-t-il brutalement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Au passage, il appela Billy qui accourra jusqu'à lui, ne voulant pas subir son courroux.

-« Oui ? »demanda-il les mains derrière le dos avec un sourire.

-« Fais-moi la boisson que tu m'as fait la dernière fois. »

Le brun sans lui adresser un regard alla s'assoir autour de la table, attendant patiemment, contraire à son habitude.

-« Oh, du thé ? »

Yozora daigna le regarder du coin de l'œil pour le lui confirmer. Ce regard lui indiquait aussi de se dépêcher. Le jumeau, à toute allure, prépara son thé demandé.  
Depuis que le bleuté lui avait fait goûter, il en voulait encore. Il trouvait qu'en boire faisait passer le temps plus vite, ce qui évitait de le faire attendre. Lui qui détestait ça.  
Son thé fut posé sur la table en face de lui. Délicatement, il en but une gorgée. Il était brûlant mais il aimait ça.  
Billy attendait sagement à côté de lui, ce qui commençait à lui mettre les nerfs à vif, mais il se contint et lui glissa un regard qui signifiait qu'il pouvait le laisser tranquille maintenant. Mais il ne bougea pas. Yozora fronça les sourcils et but une autre gorgée de son thé. Billy tenait fermement la théière entre ses mains et avait l'air hésitant, la tête baissée, comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il voulait dire.  
Le brun tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder franchement voulant insister sur sa tranquillité.  
Billy releva la tête, se mordillant les lèvres mais détournant son regard de celui du brun. L'Uchiha savait bien qu'il voulait quelque chose. Il attendit buvant de temps à autre dans sa tasse.  
Il commençait à perdre patience, sa tasse allait être bientôt vide.

-« Je... »

Enfin. Mais de nouveau un silence. Yozora fronça encore des sourcils.

-« Yozora... Je, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à me battre... » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Le brun aux yeux de démon finit son thé et se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier, en silence. Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda attentivement. Il était droit et ses mains étaient crispées sur la théière. Il regardait le sol, dos à lui. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas bougé d'un poil. Pourquoi ? Craignait-il sa réponse ?

-« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton frère ? »

Il sursauta faisant bouger le reste du thé dans la théière. Le bruit aqueux s'était fait entendre.

-« Je lui ai demandé mais il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps, il est toujours avec Liz. »

Yozora haussa un sourcil. Sa voix avait été tremblante comme s'il avait peur de la réponse du brun.

-« Tu veux apprendre quoi exactement ? » demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

Billy posa la théière sur la table et dit d'une faible voix : « Le combat au corps-à-corps et l'aïkido. Je t'ai regardé la dernière fois que tu t'entraînais seul avec un jo. Ça m'a plût. »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre à te battre ? »

-« Car nous sommes sur la route de tous les périls et si je ne sais pas me battre je vais mourir et puis je vais être un poids pour vous tous. Alors je te le demande, s'il-te-plaît, entraîne-moi. »

Il s'était courbé. Yozora reconnu par ce geste une sincérité. Il voulait vraiment ne plus devenir un poids comme il le disait. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir d'être faible.  
Yozora soupira faiblement, gêné par tout ça.

-« Très bien. Mais tu devras faire tout ce que je te dirais. »

Puis il décroisa les bras et s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine.

-« Merci. »

-« Nous commençons maintenant. Allons à la salle d'entraînement. »

L'Uchiha se dirigea d'un pas calme vers la salle, Billy à ses talons.  
Avant d'arriver sur les tatamis, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se placèrent au milieu.

-« On va commencer par le corps-à-corps. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. » ordonna Yozora.

Billy hésita avant de se lancer sur le brun. Sans mal, ce dernier arrivait à éviter ses coups. Il remarqua énormément de points faibles et d'ouvertures. Il en avait assez. Profitant d'avoir esquivé d'un pas sur le côté un de ses coups de poing, lui faisant perdre son équilibre, il lui mit un coup de coude entre les omoplates le faisant tomber à terre.

-« Oui en effet. » fit Yozora pour lui-même.

Billy se mit à quatre pattes en pleurant. Yozora, les bras croisés, le regardait avec curiosité.

-« Ca fait mal. » pleura-il.

-« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Je n'y suis pas allé fort. Il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses l'esprit avant de t'endurcir le corps. »

Billy pleura un peu plus. Yozora commençait à perdre patience. Allait-il le faire attendre encore longtemps comme ça ? Voulait-il vraiment devenir plus fort ? Il commençait par en douter.

-« Relève-toi. Les faibles restent à terre et s'apportent la honte. » grogna-t-il durement, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne supportait pas les faibles, surtout devant lui. Il en éprouvait de la colère. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses bras toujours croisés.  
Il avait été dur. Il le savait. Mais c'était ces mêmes mots, ceux de son père dans une des vidéos, qui lui avaient permis de devenir l'homme fort qu'il était maintenant. Ses mots ont dû avoir un impact sur le bleuté : il se releva.  
Debout, il essayait tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes.

-« Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais t'attaquer. Et regarde ton adversaire. Comment pourras-tu esquiver mes attaques si tu regardes le sol ?! »

Chose dite, chose faite. Yozora lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis il lui en mit un autre sur le côté du visage. Billy tomba lourdement sur sol.

-« Allez, nous n'avons pas encore fini, relève-toi ! »

-« Mais j'ai mal ! » pleura-il.

-« Lors d'un combat, t'inquièteras-tu d'avoir mal ou te soucieras-tu pour ta vie ? Veux-tu mourir ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? Tu oses me faire perdre mon temps ?!... Affronte la douleur, elle te rendra encore plus fort. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, tue ton adversaire avant qu'il ne te tue. Tuer ou être tuer ?! Relève-toi et affronte-moi ! Ou alors reste un pleurnichard et un peureux ! Dorénavant personne ne sera là pour te sauver et te protéger. C'est terminé ! Relève-toi !... »

Il avait hurlé. C'était la seconde fois depuis qu'il avait eu son fruit du démon. Il ne supportait vraiment pas les faibles et venait de découvrir que les pleurnichards encore moins. Il savait qu'il agissait comme son père. Il l'avait endurcit comme ça et c'est comme ça que Billy sera endurcit.

Billy pleurait de plus en plus mais il se releva tout de même, difficilement. Yozora lui mettait la pression à lui hurler dessus. Le brun sourit de satisfaction.

-« Je ne veux pas mourir. » siffla le jumeau entre ses dents.

Dans un grognement, il se leva et fonça sur le brun aux yeux de démon à brides abattues. Ce dernier l'avait vu venir et se décala sur la gauche pour que Billy vienne s'écraser sur les tatamis mais d'un revers de la main, il l'attrapa juste à temps par le col de son chandail vert et l'attira vers lui pour le maintenir contre lui en le tenant par le cou.

-« Es-tu en colère contre moi ? » grogna Yozora.

-« Je... » fit-il difficilement.

-« As-tu peur de moi ? » dit-il de sa voix lente.

-« O-oui. » pleura-t-il.

-« Alors utilise cette peur pour m'affronter. La bravoure ne vient pas sans la peur. Souviens-toi s'en. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-« C'est dur. »

-« Tu y arriveras. Maintenant, dégage-toi ! »

Billy bougea dans tous les sens, gesticulant du bassin, donnant parfois des petits coups de coudes dans l'abdomen du brun, mais en vain. Yozora le maintenait toujours aussi fermement par le cou contre son torse.

-« Je n'y arrive pas. »

Yozora le lâcha en disant : « N'abandonne pas. Ta vie aurait pu être en jeu. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas mourir mais pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. »

-« Pardon. » dit-il tremblotant comme une feuille.

-« Je vais t'apprendre le combat au corps-à-corps, maintenant. Met-toi à côté de moi et reproduis les mêmes gestes que j'effectue. »

Billy obéit.  
Tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, Billy recopiait Yozora. De temps en temps, le brun repositionnait les bras et les jambes du bleuté. Puis ils mirent en pratique ce que le jumeau avait retenu. Yozora mit fin à la séance peu après.

-« Demain même heure si nous n'accostons pas sur une île. » fit le brun en remettant ses chaussures tout comme Billy.

Il était couvert d'hématomes sur le corps et avait la lèvre inférieure fendue.

-« Et met d'autres vêtements. Ceux-ci t'ont gêné. » grogna Yozora de sa voix lente en sortant de la salle d'entraînement.

L'air frais de la nuit lui donna un frisson dans l'échine. Il bailla. Cela l'avait fatigué. Il s'étira et fit rouler les muscles de son dos en faisant des arcs de cercles avec ses épaules. Puis voulant dormir, il se dirigea dans sa cabine. Le bruit de la porte grinçante fit sursauter Sou qui émit des petits cris de plainte. Yozora vint lui caresser le dessus de sa petite tête poilue. Puis il défit ses chaussures et ses vêtements ne gardant que son sous-vêtement. Il éteignit sa lampe à huile et se faufila dans son lit après ne pas avoir oublié de mettre son ninja-tô à porter de main. Avant de s'endormir, il espérait que Ace avait pu traverser Reverse Mountain sans problème et qu'ils se verront prochainement en espérant qu'il prendra la même route que lui, se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Mikey avec les log poses.

Tôt le matin, l'aube venait de se lever, un bruit sourd le réveilla en sursaut. Le bateau était agité, Sou également. Elle battait des ailes frénétiquement suspendue à son perchoir. Un autre bruit sourd et plus près se fit entendre. Yozora sortit en toute hâte de son lit et s'habilla à la va-vite de son pantacourt noir, de son chandail sans manche noir et de ses bunkers noirs. Il prit son arme et sortit en courant sur le pont.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'écria-t-il.

-« Des pirates nous attaquent ! » hurla Mikey depuis la vigie.

Yozora se tint devant le bastingage et regarda le bateau pirate qui se rapprochait.  
C'était un trois mats, la figure de proue représentait une grenouille pourvue de dents tranchantes. Le bateau pirate tira un autre coup de canon qui rata encore une fois sa cible, mais la manquant de peu. Yozora fut un peu éclaboussé par l'eau de mer. Il fronça des sourcils. Comment osaient-ils attaquer son beau bateau ? Les pirates accostèrent sur le navire en s'écriant : « A l'abordage ! »  
L'Uchiha dégaina son arme et décapita le premier pirate qu'il vit. Le sang giclait et coagulait sur lui. Il aimait ça. Ca lui avait presque manqué. Avec de vifs mouvements, il transperça avec agilité un autre pirate qui chargeait sur Liz, sabre à la main.

-« Va dans ta cabine et attends sagement. » ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme qui paniquait.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et obéit, apeurée.  
Mikey s'en sortait, il arrivait à mettre hors-combat un ou deux pirates.  
Yozora, profitant de n'avoir aucun pirate entre les pattes, observa Billy. Avait-il retenu ce qu'il lui avait enseigné la veille ? Il avait l'air de s'en sortir bien que son visage montrait encore de la peur. Mais il n'hésitait pas à frapper son adversaire avec les gestes d'art martial qu'il avait appris. Yozora le trouvait encore trop lent, mais il se dit que c'était normal pour un début. Le brun tua un pirate qui s'était approché un peu trop près de lui. Puis il évita de justesse un projectile qui venait de sa droite. Une langue rose et très longue, de la salive s'en écoulait à certains endroits. Le brun regarda d'où elle venait. Il put voir un homme de grande stature à la peau bronzée et chauve mais il portait un petit tricorne en forme de grenouille sur la tête. La bouche ouverte, il arborait un grand sourire.

-« Je suis le capitaine des Kaeru pirates et j'ai mangé le kero kero no mi, le fruit de la grenouille. » sourit-il en se transformant en grenouille, comme s'il était fier d'exposer son fruit du démon, dont le brun s'en fichait royalement.

Il rentra sa langue visqueuse dans sa gueule et fit un bond pour se mettre en face du brun. Il projeta encore une fois sa langue sur lui, mais l'Uchiha voulu la contrer avec sa lame sauf qu'elle s'enroula autour. Il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, la langue baveuse ne voulait pas se décrocher et le tranchant de la lame n'avait pas l'air de la couper. Yozora en avait plus qu'assez. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette chose immonde. Alors il leva deux doigts et la grenouille humaine se leva dans les airs, ne lâchant toujours pas le ninja-tô. Yozora fit bouger ses doigts de gauche à droite à plusieurs reprises faisant bouger également de gauche à droite le pirate dans les airs. La grenouille ne lâchait toujours pas.  
Et là cela fit tilt dans sa tête. D'un balayage de la main, il envoya le capitaine pirate par-dessus bord. Son pouvoir de fruit du démon ne fonctionnant plus, l'arme de Yozora tomba et rebondit sur le bastingage, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe à la mer, il l'attrapa à temps par la garde. Puis il la rangea dans son fourreau.  
Voyant leur capitaine à la mer, les pirates survivants quittèrent le navire du brun aux yeux rouges pour aller repêcher leur supérieur.  
Voilà qui était terminé.  
Yozora était indemne contrairement à Billy qui avait des coupures aux bras et aux mains. Mikey avait juste une entaille à l'épaule. Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à l'infirmerie. Yozora, au passage, regarda une dernière fois le bateau pirate qui quittait l'horizon. Il pesta intérieurement et rentra dans l'infirmerie en dernier, fermant la porte derrière lui. Liz les attendait à son bureau. Quand elle les vit, elle accouru vers les deux blessés. Elle nettoya et pansa leurs plaies.  
Yozora s'était mis contre le mur, les bras croisés et attendait patiemment. Il fronça des sourcils quand une goutte de sang tomba sur son œil gauche. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il en était recouvert et ses cheveux gouttaient sur son visage.  
Le médecin de bord en avait terminé avec Billy qui était le premier. Il quitta l'infirmerie et Liz s'occupa de Mikey. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Yozora se sentit de trop avec le regard noir que lui attribuait Mikey. Alors il quitta la pièce et partit dans sa chambre prendre des affaires de rechange. Puis il se dirigea dans la salle d'eau pour se laver car le sang commençait à le gêner, bien qu'il aime en être recouvert.  
A l'intérieur, il défit ses vêtements et les mit dans le panier à linge sale. Il se glissa sous une des douches à l'italienne et se lava. L'eau chaude et la solitude le détendaient. Il appréciait. Il en eut même un faible sourire. Il se l'était permis. Ayant fini, il prit une serviette dans une des cases à sa droite et se sécha avec. D'abord les cheveux puis le corps. Pour finir, il l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il passa une main sur son visage, balayant deux trois gouttes qui restaient encore et s'habilla de son débardeur noir et de son short marron. C'était les affaires que lui avait passé Ace sur l'île de Dawn. Il sourit en coin en y repensant.  
Il sortit de la salle d'eau et en cuisine prit une nouvelle orange pour Sou, sa roussette. Dans sa cabine, il nettoya les déchets de la bête et mit l'orange dans le cerceau. Sou l'attaqua immédiatement, se délectant de sa nourriture.  
Yozora s'allongea sur son lit pour terminer sa nuit.  
Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand son nom hurlé le fit sursauter. C'était Mikey qui déambulait dans les couloirs en l'appelant d'une voix tonitruante. Que se passait-il ? Un autre navire pirate ? Une île ? C'est confus que Yozora se lève de son lit.  
Mikey ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra avec vacarme dans la cabine. Son visage était crispé. Il était furieux. Il tenait par le bras un pauvre Billy très mal à l'aise.

-« Yozora, enfoiré ! Comment as-tu osé toucher à mon frère ? Regarde dans l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis ! » hurla-t-il en tenant toujours aussi fermement son frère.

-« Mais non... Ce n'est... » tenta de dire Billy faiblement.

-« Il a des bleus sur tout le corps ! Liz me l'a dit. » s'écria-t-il.

Yozora avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi venait-il lui hurler dessus alors qu'il n'a fait qu'entraîner son frère ? Ou alors il ne voulait pas que son frère soit plus fort.

-« Je n'ai fait que l'entraîner comme il me l'avait demandé. » expliqua-t-il, pensant qu'il n'avait pas compris.

-« Quoi... » fit Mikey décontenancé.

-« Oui c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter. » expliqua Billy, peu sûr de lui.

Yozora ferma les yeux, las et se recoucha après leur avoir dit, avec un mouvement de la main, qu'il ne voulait plus les voir.

-« Mais je... » tenta Mikey mais Billy le tirait par le bras vers l'extérieur.

-« Allez viens ! Avoue juste que tu as parlé trop vite. » sourit-il doucement.

Ils quittèrent la cabine, fermant la porte.  
Yozora ne dormit qu'une seule petite heure. Il faisait grand jour. Il sortit de sa cabine en s'étirant. Il avait besoin d'un petit déjeuné. Il ne croisa personne et dans la cuisine encore moins. C'était seul et avec difficulté qu'il se fit son thé. Il n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude et il détestait ça mais il le but quand même. Il s'était manqué de se brûler plusieurs fois avec la gazinière.  
Il se demandait où étaient les autres. Mais d'un côté, il s'en fichait.  
Quand il eut fini sa tasse, il la déposa dans l'évier et sortit sur le pont. Il se dirigea à la proue du navire et admira la beauté de l'océan. Il s'accouda au bastingage et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main. Le brun fronça des sourcils quand il vit une énorme silhouette nager sous l'eau. C'était très long et devait bien mesurer plusieurs centaines de mètres en longueur. La silhouette disparut. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un monstre ? Un poisson ? Ou vu la forme, une anguille géante ? Il ne s'en préoccupa pas de plus, s'en contrefichant.  
C'était le moment de son entraînement. Sans plus attendre, il se dépêcha d'aller à la salle d'entraînement en trottinant pour s'échauffer les jambes premièrement. Autant commencer tout de suite pour ne pas perdre du temps, car qui sait, peut-être que le bateau se rapprochait de plus en plus vite de la prochaine île. Il avait hâte de la découvrir. D'après ce que lui avait parlé Mikey, chaque île avait sa propre géographie, sa propre culture et son propre climat. Elle pouvait soit être estival, automnal, printanière ou soit hivernal. Il voulait les découvrir toutes. Il avait demandé les différences entre ces quatre climats, et il avait seulement retenu le fait que les îles hivernales étaient toutes blanches, comme si elles étaient recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc. La neige. Le brun n'en avait jamais vu. Billy lui avait dit que c'était très froid comme la glace et doux tel un nuage. Il avait envie d'en toucher et d'en voir de ses propres yeux. Il se demandait quel était le climat la prochaine île. Il croisait les doigts intérieurement pour qu'elle soit hivernale.  
En entrant dans la salle, il fut surpris de découvrir Billy torse nu et pieds nus qui essayait tant bien que mal de refaire les mouvements que lui avait enseigné Yozora. Ne voulant pas le gêner ni le déranger, il prit un bokken, une arme en bois similaire à un katana, et effectua son entraînement au sabre. Il n'avait pas entrepris de faire des étirements avant car il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses et ne pas perdre de temps.  
Ses mouvements étaient rapides et légers, comme tout aussi souples. Cela pouvait faire penser à une dance tellement que c'était fluide.  
Billy s'était arrêté et le fixait, admiratif.  
Yozora se sentait observé et détestait ça. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Horreur ! Son arme tomba de ses mains quand il la fit tournoyer. Il avait essayé de la rattraper mais en vain. C'était la première fois qu'il avait été maladroit. Il regarda le bokken sur le tatami et fronça des sourcils. Si Billy ne l'avait pas regardé, rien ne serait arrivé. Puis il le regarda, lui. Il arborait un petit sourire moqueur, tendre mais moqueur tout de même. Il se moquait de lui. Yozora était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et commençait à être énervé. Le brun soupira pour se calmer, il n'allait pas lui hurler dessus pour si peu.  
Il ramassa son arme d'entraînement et repris ses mouvements, enfin voulu car Billy le regardait toujours sans rien dire. Sa gêne était revenue et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

-« S'il-te-plaît... Arrête de me r-regarder... J-je ne peux pas me concentrer... » fit-il maladroitement, le dos tourné.

-« Euh désolé. » souffla Billy en se retournant pour continuer son entraînement.

Yozora ferma les yeux las et se mit en position. Il reprit ses mouvements rapides et fluides comme le vent. Mais il dû arrêter quand Liz arriva sur le palier de la porte qu'elle avait ouverte.

-« Nous sommes arrivés. Mikey nous attend sur le pont. » dit-elle calmement avec un sourire.

Yozora remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus sa blouse blanche. Elle avait une chemise blanche sans manches avec un foulard rose, un short en jeans et une paire de bottines noires à petit talon. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en queue haute.  
Le brun prit son temps pour ranger son bokken, attendant qu'elle parte. Sa présence féminine le mettait encore mal à l'aise. Billy était sorti en même temps que le médecin.  
Yozora sortit sur le pont à son tour. Les jumeaux et la femme l'attendaient près du mât central.  
La température avait augmenté d'une vingtaine de degrés. Il faisait vraiment très chaud et l'air était humide. C'en était presque étouffant.  
Les autres l'avaient remarqué également. Mikey s'était vêtu d'un pantacourt en jeans et d'un débardeur bleu marine en plus de ses fidèles sandales. Liz n'avait pas changé entre-temps. Billy en avait eu le temps, il portait un T-shirt écru, un pantacourt à carreaux rouges et noirs et il avait troqué ses bottes contre des tongs.

-« Préparons-nous pour accoster sur l'île. Nous ne connaissons rien d'elle. Armons-nous et faisons une liste de ce que nous avons besoin ! Cette île est peut-être dangereuse, et nous devons ravitailler les ressources. Ne nous séparons pas une fois là-bas. » ordonna Yozora.

Son père lui avait aussi enseigné la prudence. Partir tête baissée pouvait réserver des surprises.  
Le trio acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Yozora les rejoignit après avoir été dans sa chambre récupérer son ninja-tô.  
Billy avait pris un jô. Mikey avait attaché à sa taille trois petits couteaux. Et Liz avait pris un pistolet à silex. Yozora se demandait s'ils savaient se servir de ces armes. Bref, de toute manière il était là s'il y avait un pépin. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qui lui était utile. Sinon qui fera avancer le bateau ? Qui le soignera ?  
Sur le pont, Yozora se rendit compte que le bateau était amarré au port de fortune d'un petit village, sûrement le seul de l'île.  
Ils descendirent tous les quatre tranquillement du bateau.  
Le village était très peu animé. Il avait un air moyenâgeux et il était assez petit, quelque maison avec deux trois échoppes et des stands vendant plusieurs produits divers. Au milieu du village, il avait une grande statue : un homme en armure sur un cheval cabré. Un chevalier ?  
Yozora put voir au loin, incrusté dans la montagne de l'île, un château entièrement noir et presque en ruine.  
Des femmes lavaient des vêtements dans le petit ruisseau qui longeait le village. Trois vieillards étaient assis sur un banc devant une échoppe. Quand les quatre voyageurs passèrent devant eux, ils eurent un petit ricanement. Yozora y prêta attention mais sans plus. Billy leur sourit amicalement et Mikey préféra leur jeter un regard dédaigneux.

-« Où sommes-nous ? » leur demanda Liz.

Le vieil homme du milieu lui sourit, montrant sa belle dentition édentée. Il retira sa pipe de sa bouche et dit : « Oh mais quelle jolie demoiselle ! » Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils Mikey.

-« Vous êtes sur l'île de Cursed Island. Vous ne trouverez rien d'intéressant ici. Cette île est maudite. Repartez si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer les foudres de la sorcière. » fit le vieillard barbu qui était à droite.

Sorcière ? Yozora était intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'était-ce une sorcière ? Un animal ou un humain ? Autre chose peut-être ? S'attirer les foudres de la sorcière ? Avait-elle un pouvoir de fruit du démon ?

-« Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Les trois vieillards furent surpris par sa question, même ses compagnons.

-« Euh... » répondirent les trois hommes.

-« C'est une femme servant le diable. Elle utilise la magie noire pour faire du mal aux personnes. » lui glissa à l'oreille Billy.

Elle était donc une menace pour le village.

-« Où réside-t-elle ? » demanda le brun, voulant en savoir plus.

-« Hey, tu ne vas quand même pas aller la voir ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le vieux ? » chuchota Mikey les dents serrées.

Yozora l'ignora. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

-« Elle vit dans le château là-bas. Tous les guerriers du village étaient partis pour la tuer mais aucun n'est revenu. » parla le troisième homme qui avait une paire de lunette en demie lune.

Sans même le remercier, le brun se tourna vers ses compagnons et dit d'une voix brute : « Allez faire les achats. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard sur le bateau. »

Puis il partit, ne répondant pas à la question de Mikey qui lui demandait ce qu'il allait faire pendant ce temps-là.

-« Oh non, tu ne vas quand-même pas au château ? » entendit-il, tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers la direction du lieu-dit.

-« C'est trop dangereux. N'y va pas ! » fit Mikey.

-« Ne tombe pas malade surtout ! » ordonna Liz d'une voix sèche, sachant que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait envie d'aller voir la sorcière, il irait la voir. Ce n'était pas maintenant que ça changerait.  
Il quitta le village et entra dans la forêt. Elle était sinistre et sombre. Certains arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière et Yozora devait faire attention où il mettait les pieds. De temps en temps, il butait sur des racines ou sur des branches mortes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y aventurait, il avait de plus en plus froid. La température était soudainement passé d'estivale à hivernale. Sa respiration faisait de la buée. Il avançait de plus en plus vite pour essayer de se réchauffer, car s'il courait il pourrait bien se perdre.  
Plus il avançait moins il ne sentait de menace, comme si la forêt était accueillante ce qui ne contrastait pas avec son apparence. Il avait l'envie d'aller plus loin, de la traverser et d'aller directement dans le château.  
Le cri d'un hibou le fit sursauter. Il se cambra et dégaina son arme. Il regardait suspicieusement autours de lui, inquiet en même temps. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette forêt dorénavant, mais il avança encore plus loin comme si on le poussait à avancer, l'arme en main.  
Savoir qu'il avait son ninja-tô sur lui le rassurait quelque peu.  
Il voyait à quelque mètre de là où il était la fin de la forêt. Il avança plus vite et découvrit enfin la lumière, mais également des tourbières. Il avançait prudemment pour ne pas se mouiller ou pire tomber dans l'eau. L'air était humide mais il faisait toujours autant froid.  
Mais son pied glissa près d'un point d'eau et il eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sous l'eau. Des cadavres. Et il aurait juré en avoir vu un ouvrir les yeux puis les refermer. Il resta bien éloigné des rives, se mettant bien au milieu du chemin, le ninja-tô fermement tenu.  
Le château n'avait pu l'air très loin, à moins qu'il soit vraiment immense.  
Yozora passa les tourbières sans encombre. C'était trop silencieux pour lui. Il fronça des sourcils, méfiant. Il se trouvait devant une haute grille en fer forgé soutenue par de haut rempart en pierre grisâtre et abîmée. Deux statues sans tête étaient contre les murs des remparts autours de la grille. Cette dernière s'ouvrit soudainement et seule, dans un énorme grincement.  
Il entra dans la propriété d'un pas rapide dû à la curiosité. En tant que jardin, il y avait des arbres morts où des corbeaux coassant étaient perchés sur certains d'entre eux. L'herbe avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une terre infertile.  
Plus il se rapprochait de la grande porte en bois et en fer forgé, plus il pouvait sentir une odeur nauséabonde. Elle lui donnait des nausées et il dû respirer par la bouche pour ne pas vomir d'écœurement.  
Le brun poussa l'énorme double porte et cette fois-ci il expulsa tout son thé bu sur le bateau. L'odeur était infecte et il comprit pourquoi en découvrant des cadavres à moitié décomposés un peu partout.  
Yozora rengaina son ninja-tô et défit son débardeur puis le noua autour de sa tête de façon à ce qu'il cache son nez et sa bouche, pour ainsi mieux respirer. Ensuite il dégaina son arme et avança le dos courbé, en position d'attaque, les sens en alerte. La pièce était très éclairée au vu des nombreux trous au plafond et également sur le toit.  
L'Uchiha enjamba un des cadavres qui était sur son passage et monta l'escalier de pierre dont les rambardes étaient en ruine.  
La sorcière devait sûrement être en hauteur pour ne pas devoir supporter cette horrible odeur de décomposition.  
Au premier étage, les tapisseries au mur semblaient partir en miette. Des fauteuils poussiéreux et cassés étaient contre les murs.  
Yozora allait ouvrir une des portes en bois mais soudainement, il entendit une mélodie. Une douce et belle mélodie moyenâgeuse. Un son de psaltérion pincé. Cela provenait de sa droite, derrière une autre porte. Il aimait cette musique. Puis vint une voix d'homme chantonnant d'un air mélancolique : une mélopée.  
Le brun s'y dirigea d'un pas lent et prudent. Il tourna la poignée dorée et fit une légère poussée vers l'avant pour ouvrir la porte. C'était une chambre. Une belle chambre. Tout était en très bon état et ne contrastait pas avec le reste du château. La pièce comportait un lit baldaquin contre le mur de gauche. Un grand miroir trônait à côté du lit et un bureau en bois noir où des bouquins en tout genre étaient entreposés dessus. Il y avait un petit tabouret contre le mur en face de la porte et un jeune adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années environ était assis dessus. De la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux verts. Il avait un dégradé mi- long d'un blond doré plaqué sur son visage vers l'avant. Ses lèvres roses tremblaient, comme s'il tentait de retenir des sanglots. Comme vêtements, il portait un chandail vert à manches longues recouvert par des gantelets métalliques noirs et une spalliere de la même couleur sur son épaule gauche qui retenait par la même occasion une cape marron et trouée cachant ainsi son bras droit. Il avait une ceinture en cuir au-dessus de ses hanches et une autre à la taille accrochée à la première par deux lanières en cuir. A ses jambes, il avait un pantalon marron recouvert par des cuissardes en cuir brun sûrement d'origine bovine. Sur ses genoux reposait un psaltérion en bois vernis.

Yozora en conclut que c'était lui qui jouait.

Le jeune blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa propre jambe faisant constater au brun qu'il était attaché par une chaîne au mur. Puis il posa un regard sur le lit de la chambre et Yozora remarqua qu'il y avait une forme recroquevillée dessus. Cela avait l'air d'une femme au vu de sa tenue : une robe pourpre brodée de fil d'or.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de jouer, Prince Nix ? » fit-elle.

La femme se leva ou plutôt s'éleva dans les airs pour se poser lentement sur le sol en pierre avec un doux sourire. C'était une très belle femme aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux de jais. Elle tourna la tête vers l'Uchiha et dit d'un ton enjoué : « Oh mais je vois que nous avons de la visite. Qui êtes-vous bel étranger ? C'est tout de même original la façon dont vous portez votre chandail. Mais laissez-moi deviner ! Hum... Uchiha Yozora, si je ne me trompe pas ?! Vous venez d'un monde qui met inconnu. Oh je vois que vous descendez d'une lignée d'Homme puissant. Le clan Uchiha était un clan de puissants guerriers avant votre ère moderne... »

-« A qui ai-je à faire ? » la coupa Yozora.

Tout ça il le savait, pourquoi le lui dire ? Cela l'énervait. Le prenait-elle pour un idiot ? Il fronça des sourcils.

-« Je suis la future reine de ce royaume, Dame Orhiane. » fit-elle avec une révérence.

Le brun s'en fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle serait prochainement. D'un côté tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était où se trouvait la sorcière dont les trois vieillards ont parlé.

-« Où est la sorcière ? » dit-il solennellement.

Elle parut surprise ainsi que le jeune blond.

-« Oh vous cherchez donc la sorcière, mon jeune ami ? Et que feriez-vous si vous vous trouvez en face d'elle ? » demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Le blond voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

-« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler, Prince Nix. »

Yozora la regarda s'approcher de lui légèrement. Il n'aimait pas ça. Rien que sa présence le gênait mais qu'elle se rapproche de lui, s'en était trop.

-« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » dit-il froidement.

-« Je vous fais donc peur, mon bel ami ? Vous savez, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Yozora avala sa salive et lâcha d'un ton sec : « Je veux juste voir à quoi elle ressemble. »

Elle claqua sa langue sur son palet et susurra d'un ton mielleux : « On est curieux à ce que je vois. Et savez-vous ce que vous fera la sorcière une fois que vous l'auriez vu ? »

-« Je l'ignore. »

-« Elle vous mangera ! » hurla-t-elle en ouvrant une immense gueule pourvue de dents pointues tout en se jetant sur lui.

D'un mouvement vif, le brun l'égorgea à temps, pris de surprise. La femme qui était en fait la sorcière, en avait conclu le brun, s'effondra sur le sol pissant le sang. Mais soudainement elle se releva sans mal en ricanant diaboliquement. Son visage était hideux avec pleins de boutons et de verrues, ses cheveux étaient en broussailles et gris et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.  
D'un geste fluide, Yozora la décapita et balança sa tête inerte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rien de bien méchant comme sorcière, pourquoi les villageois avaient-ils tous peur d'elle ? Etaient-ils faibles ?

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et Yozora tourna la tête pour remarquer que la chaîne qui retenait le jeune blond avait disparu. Celui-ci se leva, jeta l'instrument de musique sur le sol et enlaça subitement le brun qui fut surpris par ce geste.

-« Merci, merci mille fois. J'étais prisonnier de cette sorcière. Vous m'avez sauvé ! Merci ! »

Il le relâcha, ému.

-« Je suis le Prince Nix, fils du Roi Oghnir et descendant de la lignée des Avel. Cette sorcière attendait ma majorité pour m'épouser et devenir reine de cette partie du royaume. »

Devant la mine interrogative du brun, il poursuivit :

-« Hum, il y a quatre petites îles autours de l'île principale. Il y a Cursed island, où nous sommes, Blessed island, Charmed island et Dislike island. Elles sont toutes reliées à l'île principale, le cœur du royaume, par des ponts. »

Yozora remarqua qu'il devait lui arriver à la poitrine. Il était plus petit que Luffy. Il devait sûrement avoir également quatorze ans.  
Ainsi il y avait plusieurs îles ?! Cela intéressait beaucoup le brun. Il avait été impatient d'en découvrir une et là il a l'occasion d'en découvrir cinq à la suite sans attente.  
La sorcière était morte, il l'avait vu et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cet endroit. Alors il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

-« Où allez-vous ? » demanda le jeune prince.

Yozora ne répondit pas et continua dans le couloir du premier étage. Mais une paire de bras lui entoura la taille et une voix apeurée lui clama de ne pas l'abandonner. Le brun avait sursauté à ce contact. Sa peau se contracta à la froideur des gantelets. C'était la deuxième fois, et il trouvait ça toujours aussi étrange. Que signifiait ce geste ? Pourquoi le collait-il comme ça ? Avait-il peur de se perdre ou bien de tomber ?

-« S'il-vous-plaît ne me laissez pas seul. Sa présence me fait encore peur. Je vous gracierais de m'emmener avec vous, je vous couvrirais d'or et de gloire et vous donnerais un titre honorifique. Je vous ferais chevalier de ma cours personnelle. » fit le prince en serrant un peu plus son emprise.

Yozora avait fermé les yeux qu'il fronçait également et il pouvait entendre les cliquetis des gantelets en métal noir du prince qui se resserraient encore un peu plus autours de sa taille. Le brun continua tout de même, se disant que s'il ne pensait plus à lui, il l'oublierait vite et serait débarrassé de lui. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il le trouvait énervant. Cela lui rappelait Billy à son premier entraînement sur le bateau. Le blond ne se décollait toujours pas de lui et le suivait avec difficulté.  
L'Uchiha descendit les escaliers, son débardeur camouflant son visage le protégeait de la puanteur des cadavres. Il espérait en même temps que le prince ne vomirait pas sur la peau nue de son dos. Il l'entendit couiner et se serrer plus fort contre lui, posant sa tête contre son dos. Le brun ne s'en soucia pas vraiment et enjamba un cadavre. Ils allaient atteindre la double porte quand le brun sentit une main l'attraper par la cheville et le tirer vers sa droite. Il jeta un coup d'œil vif. C'était l'un des cadavres qui l'avait attrapé. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul bras amoché protégé par son armure abîmée rattaché à son tronc.  
Comment un mort peut encore vivre ?  
Sur le coup, Yozora se demanda si cela était arrivé à son père. De toute manière, il s'en fichait. Il était loin de lui maintenant. Sa trahison était du passé. Yozora commençait sa vie bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier et oublier comment il avait vécu. D'un côté il n'en voulait pas à son père. Sa trahison l'avait peiné, certes, mais il ne savait même pas s'il l'aimait au plus profond de lui. Pour lui, cet homme n'était rien d'autre que son géniteur, son créateur. Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour ni encore à l'amitié. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait même pas ces mots. Mais il connaissait le mot ami. Et ce mot évoquait pour lui : Ace.

Le brun essaya de se dégager du mort mais ce dernier ne lâchait toujours pas prise. Il essaya également son fruit du démon mais le cadavre bougea légèrement. Il n'avait sûrement pas assez de sang dans son corps. De plus le jeune prince l'empêchait de dégainer son arme. Mais contre toute attente le blondinet jeta un vif coup de pied sur la tête du mort ce qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. Seulement le bras serrait toujours fermement la cheville du brun qui l'enleva rapidement d'un coup de jambe.  
Les autres cadavres se levèrent et poussèrent des grognements indécis.

-« Ce sont des soldats de l'armée du Roi, mon père. Il les a envoyés pour me sauver et tuer la sorcière. » expliqua le prince Nix.

Le prince s'était décaler de son dos et était maintenant à côté du brun. Il avait pris au passage deux épées des chevaliers morts et s'était mis en position de défense. Yozora avait quant à lui dégainé son ninja-tô et était en position d'attaque.

-« En tant que Prince je me dois de savoir me battre un minimum. » sourit-il malicieusement.

L'Uchiha acquiesça. Au moins, il n'aura pas à le protéger et il ne l'aura peut-être pas dans les pattes.  
Les morts avancèrent lentement ou en trébuchant pour certains, vers eux. Yozora donna plusieurs coups de sabre sur ceux qui était trop près de lui. Les morts se relevèrent alors qu'il avait pourtant touché les points vitaux. Mais, c'était douté : les morts ne peuvent pas mourir de nouveau.  
Le brun regarda le jeune blond. Il avait l'air de bien se débrouiller pour un jeune adolescent.  
Pourquoi les cadavres se mouvaient-ils ? Le jeune prince avait dû lire dans ses pensées, car il clama, en donnant un énième coup d'épée : « Je pense que ça doit être un système de défense. Si la sorcière meurt, des pièges se déclenchent. Ca doit être pour ne laisser aucune chance à l'assassin. »

Si c'était cela, dans ce cas, perdre du temps à tenter de les tuer ne servirait à rien.  
Yozora prit le blond par le col de son chandail qui protesta disant qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec ces zombies, et couru vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied. Il faisait grand jour et la chaleur avait grimpé en flèche depuis la dernière fois. Ils coururent encore, passèrent par la grande grille en fer forgé et s'engouffrèrent dans les tourbières.

-« J'aurais pu tous les avoir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. » grogna le jeune prince sur un ton arrogant.

Yozora n'y croyait pas. Si lui n'avait pas pu en arriver à bout d'un seul, alors un jeune arrogant tel que lui... Oui, c'était ce qu'il pensait.  
Mais dans ce cas, était-il pourvu d'arrogance lui aussi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il était juste doué, rien de plus.  
Le brun avait remarqué que les morts ne les suivaient pas. Ils avaient l'air bloqué à l'intérieur comme si un mur invisible les empêchait de passer. Etrange !  
Ils marchaient dorénavant dans les tourbières tranquillement, prenant soin de ne pas trop s'approcher des eaux, par sûreté.  
L'Uchiha s'était attendu à ce que les cadavres sortent de l'eau mais rien. Ils passèrent tous les deux sans encombre. Arrivant dans la forêt, l'air se fit plus frais. Le brun frissonna et retira son débardeur de son visage qu'il avait gardé jusque-là puis le remit correctement. Le tissu était froissé mais il n'y faisait pas attention.  
Fallait-il encore aller tout droit pour retrouver le village ? Sûrement. C'était d'un pas décidé à retrouver son bateau que Yozora avança, son ninja-tô à la main.

- « Hum... Où allez-vous ? Le château de mon père n'est pas de ce côté ! »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il s'en contrefichait. Ramener l'adolescent chez lui ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait retrouver son bateau et sa roussette. Et qui sait ? Ace était peut-être arrivé sur l'île également, avec un peu de chance ?

Le jeune blond le suivait, réclamant de l'attention : « Tu m'entends ? Hey, réponds-moi !... »

Yozora se retourna, en ayant plus qu'assez, avec un froncement de sourcils.

- « Tu n'es pas ma priorité. Je n'étais pas venu pour te sauver. Je ne savais même pas que tu existais. » fit l'Uchiha en élevant légèrement la voix.

Le jeune blond avait sursauté sur le coup. Il ne devait pas du tout s'attendre à cette réaction.

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler ainsi. Vous me manquez de respect. Je vous ferais jeter aux geôles et fouetter par des esclaves ! Et prosternez-vous devant moi ! » s'écria le prince en pointant un doigt métallique devant le torse du brun.

Yozora le regardait de haut et avec attention. Il se demandait bien pourquoi cet avorton lui parlait ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait s'agenouiller devant cet adolescent arrogant. Etait-il lui aussi un noble comme à la cité de l'île de Dawn ? Etait-il lui aussi cinglé ? Mais pourtant au premier abord, le prince lui avait semblé différent.  
Il allait répondre que jamais il ne se soumettrait à lui mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui émit soudainement un élan de joie dans son esprit, le coupa dans son élan.

-« Hey ho ! Yozora ! »

Le brun se retourna avec un sourire en coin, très léger pour que personne ne le voit.

Ace.

Le pirate faisait des signes de la main avec un grand sourire. Il arriva à la hauteur du duo et s'exclama : « Tes compagnons sont inquiets pour toi, Yozora. Ils m'ont envoyé voir ce que tu faisais. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Je suis heureux de te revoir… »

Et lui donc.

-« … Mais c'est qui ce gamin que tu te trimbales ? C'est pas ton genre de tenir compagnie à des gens comme ça, à moins que ça ne soit un nouveau compagnon que tu viens d'enrôler. »

-« Non, par inadvertance je l'ai sauvé. Et depuis il me suit. » expliqua Yozora.

Ace ria de bon cœur.

-« Non, il doit me ramener au château de mon père, le Roi. » le contredit le blond avec un froncement de sourcil.

-« Un prince ?... » souffla le pirate surpris et légèrement contrarié.

Mais il ria de plus belle.

-« Pourquoi rit-il ? Se moque-t-il de moi ? Je lui ferais payer son injure par le fouet ! » dit avec hautain le jeune prince.

Ace cessa de rire et fixait dorénavant le blond.

-« Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Il cherche la bagarre ? »

Et sans attendre le jeune prince se jeta sur le pirate, voulant lui mettre un coup au visage. Ace l'évita habillement et l'attrapa par le col arrière de son chandail vert pour le soulever du sol, d'une seule main.  
Tout en regardant le brun, il s'exclama sur un ton calme : « Nous devrions aller au port, rejoindre les autres. Ils nous attendent. »

- « Hey, lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je vous ferais écarteler. » grogna le jeune prince.

Ace ria à gorge déployer.

« Ce gamin est marrant ! Allez, il faut y aller ! » s'exclama le pirate avec un sourire.

Ils commençèrent à avancer tranquillement.

- « Nan mais c'est bon là, je peux marcher tout seul. Je suis le Prince Nix ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! » s'écria, mécontent, le prince.

Ace leva un sourcil et le posa calmement sur le sol de la forêt. Puis le prince prit les devant et marcha d'un pas rapide en direction du port.  
Ace et Yozora le regardaient s'éloigner puis se jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'un l'autre signifiant qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Mais le jeune Uchiha le rompit.

- « Tu as pu passé Reverse Mountain sans encombre ? »

- « Oui, il y avait une grosse baleine qui fonçait dans la montagne. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi. C'est quand-même un coup de chance que l'on soit sur la même voie de Grand Line. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai un compte à régler avec Mikey. Il m'a joué un sale coup, je le retiens celui-la ! »

- « Tu n'as pas trop eu de problème avec la Marine ? » demanda le brun aux yeux de démon, inquièt.

- « Oh tu sais c'était facile. Que des amateurs ! » ria-t-il.

Yozora était rassuré.

- « Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me montrer ton pouvoir de fruit du démon ? » demanda le capitaine pirate avec un sourire.

- « Quand il y en aura l'utilité. Si je l'utilise sur toi, je te ferais du mal. » expliqua le brun aux yeux rouges.

Ace soupira.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit village portuaire. Mikey et Liz discutaient avec les pirates tandis que Billy vint à leur rencontre.

- « Enfin te voilà, nous avons plus un berry depuis Loguetown, mais en échange d'un service, les villageois veulent bien nous approvisionner. » raconta le jeune bleuté.

- « Quel genre de service ? » quémandèrent d'une même voix les deux bruns.

- « Ils veulent que l'on assassine la sorcière qui vit dans le château, là-bas. Tu l'as vu comme tu as dit que tu y allais ? »

- « Tu peux dire aux villageois qu'ils commencent à nous réapprovisionner. » ordonna Yozora.

Puis il partit avec Ace retrouver les autres.  
Billy se retourna perplexe vers eux et dit : « Mais alors ça veut dire que tu as tué la sorcière ? »

Pour toute réponse, Yozora leva légèrement la main en signe d'approbation. Puis le jumeau se précipita vers un groupe de villageois pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
Les deux amis arrivèrent vers leurs compagnons.

- « Pour les approvisionnements... » fit Liz.

Mais Yozora la coupa : « C'est en cours. »

Puis il serra la main que lui tendait Earl et salua Johnny et Ben. Mais il ne vit pas le coup de poing de Liz se cogner contre sa joue gauche ce qui le propulsa à quelques mètres contre le mur d'une maison en pierre du village.

- « Comment oses-tu me couper la parole ?! Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à me manquer de respect ! » s'écria Liz, enragée, en s'approchant du brun.

Yozora était légèrement sonné et clignait des paupières pour se ressaisir. Il voyait trouble et de légère lumière vive lui souilla la vue. Liz lui attrapa le col de son débardeur et le secoua dans tous les sens tout en disant : « C'est quoi ce mal élevé ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à être poli ou encore à être galant auprès des femmes ? Je pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, et en plus on s'inquiétait tous pour toi... »

Les autres regardaient la scène, stupéfait et légèrement inquiet pour le vie de Yozora quand Liz se mit à le frapper durement.  
Un mal de crâne survint et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les coups qu'il recevait amplifiaient son mal. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau cognait dans sa boîte crânienne. C'était désagréable et énervant. Enervant ? Cela lui rappela une chose qui l'avait énervée il y peu de temps, mais il ne savait plus quoi exactement. C'était petit, arrogant et énervant. Soudainement, il eut un éclair blanc qui lui traversa l'esprit, sûrement dû à l'un des coups de Liz.

Le jeune prince dont il ne se rappelait plus du nom. Il n'était pas revenu et il devait toujours être dans la forêt. Peut-être que les zombies étaient sortis du château ? Etait-il en danger ou bien avait-il rejoins le château de son père ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années.

Son nez fin saignait et c'est à ce moment-là, que Liz cessa. Le brun aux yeux de démon se remit debout avec difficulté. Il essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez en reniflant. Puis il fit part de son raisonnement aux autres, bien qu'il se fichait pas mal du gamin, il était juste curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment même. Oui, il s'en persuada, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'était pas inquiet juste un peu trop curieux.

* * *

Enfin terminé, mais à suivre, ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 4.  
Pour le Prince Nix, je me suis inspirée d'Ingus de Final Fantasy III.

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous à plut et mis l'eau à la bouche pour la deuxième partie qui tardera également. J'en suis désolée.


End file.
